L'ombre du chat
by elo-didie
Summary: Bella Swan habite à Seattle, avec sa sœur jumelle, Carlie. Son meilleur ami Jacob Black sort avec sa sœur depuis quelque temps déjà. Quand elle rencontre un chat, un Mau Egyptien, et là sa vie change de tout au tout. Elle devient Catwoman. Quelques mois après cette transformation, une nouvelle famille arrive à Seattle en provenance d'Alaska, les Cullen.
1. Prologue

Bonjour,

Voici ma nouvelle histoire. Twilight et Catwoman ne m'appartiennent pas.

Pour l'instant 29 chapitres sont écrit. j'attends vos commentaires avec plaisirs.

J'essayerai de publier régulièrement, une fois par semaine.

 **Prologue**

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella. J'ai 20 ans.

Je ne suis pas tout à fait humaine, en tout cas plus maintenant. Car il y a encore quelques mois ma vie était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, et de plus banal, j'étais une simple étudiante en littérature.

Mais entre temps je suis morte, plus exactement on m'a tuée.

Et je peux vous dire que je n'ai vraiment commencé à vivre qu'après ma mort, avant ma vie était tout ce qu'il y avait d'insignifiant et de normal, et après elle est devenue beaucoup plus divertissante dirons-nous, oui vraiment plus divertissante.

Je vais vous raconter l'histoire de ma vie, qui est partie d'une vie tout à fait banale, pour finir comme un roman d'aventure et d'amour.

 **Résumé**

Bella Swan habite à Seattle, avec sa sœur jumelle, Carlie. Son meilleur ami Jacob Black sort avec sa sœur depuis quelque temps déjà.

Quand elle rencontre un chat, un Mau Egyptien, et là sa vie change de tout au tout. Elle devient Catwoman.

Quelques mois après cette transformation, une nouvelle famille arrive à Seattle en provenance d'Alaska, les Cullen.


	2. chapitre 1

Voici le premier chapitre de mon histoire :

 **Chapitre 1 : Présentation de la normalité**

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella. Je vis avec ma sœur jumelle, Carlie et aussi avec mon meilleur ami, Jacob, dans un appartement de la ville de Seattle. J'ai 20 ans depuis septembre, ce qui fait un mois maintenant. Je suis étudiante en deuxième année de littérature, j'aimerais être professeur de littérature plus tard. Ma sœur et moi venons d'une petite ville, à quelques heures de Seattle, Forks, nos parents y vivent toujours. Notre père est le chef de la police, et notre mère est institutrice à l'école maternelle de la ville.

Ma sœur sort avec mon meilleur ami Jacob Black depuis trois ans maintenant, ils sont vraiment très amoureux l'un de l'autre, alors qu'avant c'était tout juste s'ils pouvaient se voir en peinture. C'était comme si la troisième guerre mondiale venait de commencer s'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce, et je devais souvent leur rappeler que j'étais la Suisse dans leur conflit. Mais depuis trois ans, mon ami a changé, il a un secret, c'est un loup-garou et ma sœur le sait car elle est son imprégnation. Normalement les loups ne révèlent pas leur véritable identité sauf à leur imprégnation.

Moi, je l'ai découvert par hasard, juste après sa première transformation, il ne voulait plus venir me voir car il avait peur de me blesser, il avait du mal à se contrôler. Un jour, je l'ai suivi alors qu'il rejoignait ses nouveaux amis, les autres membres de la meute, et je l'ai vu se transformer devant moi. Je me demande toujours comment il fait pour ne pas voir ma présence après tout je ne suis qu'une humaine maladroite, alors que lui, normalement, a des sens surdéveloppés.

Et oui, il n'est pas le seul loup-garou, ils sont six dans la meute, il y a Sam, c'est l'alpha, le chef, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil et bien sûr Jacob, qui lui était le second de Sam, avant de quitter la réserve pour rejoindre ma sœur à Seattle et de squatter notre appartement. Jacob a beau être mon meilleur ami, des fois il me tape sur les nerfs surtout quand il laisse tous ses vêtements trainer dans tout l'appartement.

Tous les membres de la meute sont des indiens quileutes, ils vivent dans la réserve voisine de Forks, la Push. Le père de Jacob, Billy, est le meilleur ami de mon père, mais aussi le chef du conseil des anciens de la tribu, donc il sait aussi pour les loups-garous.

Ma sœur l'a appris après moi, car Jacob avait eu peur de lui dire, il avait eu peur qu'elle s'enfuit en courant en apprenant la nouvelle, alors le fait que je sache lui à permit de lui dire plus en douceur sans la faire fuir, et cela lui a aussi donné du courage, mais il n'avouera jamais même sous la pire des tortures. Je me rappelle encore de cette discussion...

 _ **Flash-back**_

Nous étions dans le salon, chez mes parents, nous attendions que ma sœur rentre de sa sortie shopping, pour une fois qu'elle ne m'avait pas obligée à venir avec elle.

« - _Tu crois qu'elle va bien le prendre ?_ Disait un Jacob complètement stressé.

\- _Au début, elle va avoir du mal, c'est sûr. Mais elle va bien le prendre j'en suis certaine,_ dis-je d'une voix rassurante. _Après tout avec cela, tu vas faire ces quatre volontés, je ne pense pas qu'elle voudra passer à côté de cela,_ continuai-je en rigolant, alors que Carlie passait la porte d'entrée.

\- _**Bella, tu es là ?**_ Cria-t-elle.

\- _**Je suis dans le salon !**_ Répondis-je, alors qu'elle apparaissait au seuil de la porte du salon.

\- _J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, Carlie,_ se lança Jacob. _Il faudrait mieux que tu t'_ _assoies_ _,_ rajoute-t-il, alors que ma jumelle s'installa à côté de moi.

Il regarda ma sœur pendant plus de cinq minutes, pour lui donner du courage, et lança :

- _Je suis un loup-garou_.

\- _Un loup-garou…._ Répéta Carlie, puis elle se mit à crier tout d'un coup, comme si cela venait de faire tilt dans son esprit. _**TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?**_

\- _Pas du tout Carlie !_ S'empressa de dire mon meilleur ami. _Je suis vraiment un loup-garou. Tu connais les légendes Quileutes, non ?_ Demanda-t-il, ma sœur hocha la tête pour dire oui trop choquée. _Ben, elles sont vraies._

Ma sœur me lança un regard comme si je devais lui dire que Jacob lui racontait des bobards. Mais elle remarqua tout de suite à mon expression que mon ami disait la vérité. Elle garda le silence pendant quelques minutes.

\- _D'accord tu es un loup-garou. Mais pourquoi_ _tu me le dis_ _. Après tout, tu me détestes,_ disait-elle. _Enfin avant tu me supportais pas,_ reprit-elle en voyant le regard de mon ami loup quand elle avait dit qu'il la détestait.

Je vis que mon ami ne savait pas quoi dire, il avait redouté cette question par-dessus tout, et elle venait de lui tomber dessus.

\- _Carlie… heu… est-ce que tu te rappelles de la légende la troisième épouse ?_ Demanda-t-il en introduction, après quelques minutes de réflexion, car je savais qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment amener le sujet, il avait vraiment très peur qu'elle le rejette.

\- _C'est celle avec la femme du chef qui se sacrifie pour sauver son époux ?_ Questionna-t-elle

\- _Oui,_ répondit-il

\- _Je vois… Elle parle de l'imprégnation, c'est ça ?_ Réfléchit-elle, alors que je hoche la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle est sur la bonne voie. _L'imprégnation, c'est quand le loup rencontre son âme-sœur pour la première fois, après sa première transformation… tu… tu…_ _ **TU T'ES IMPRÉGNÉ DE MOI ?**_ Finit-elle par crier quand elle eut enfin compris.

\- _Oui,_ répondit simplement Jacob.

Ma sœur se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon tout en réfléchissant, c'était tout juste si je ne voyais pas de la fumée sortir par ses oreilles.

\- _Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir pour te laisser le temps de réfléchir, tu m'appelles quand tu as pris ta décision,_ reprit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Quand il vit que Carlie réfléchissait à la situation, il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse le mauvais choix, car il était là, il avait l'impression de lui mettre la pression s'il restait avec nous. Mais on voyait bien que cela lui déchirait le cœur de ne pas savoir si elle voulait bien de lui ou pas.

\- _**Attends ! Reste !**_ S'exclama ma sœur en lui courant après. _Je sais que notre relation n'était pas au beau fixe, depuis qu'on se connait car j'avais l'impression que tu voulais me piquer ma sœur jumelle et toi tu avais l'impression que je voulais éloigner ma sœur, ta meilleure amie, de toi, ce qui est un peu la vérité j'avoue_ , expliqua-t-elle en fixant le sol.

Car je voyais bien qu'elle n'avait pas le courage de regardait Jacob dans les yeux. Elle m'avait avoué un jour qu'elle avait honte de son comportement envers mon meilleur ami, mais qu'elle ne savait pas comment se comporter autrement avec lui.

\- _Je pense qu'on devrait effacer le passé, oublier toutes les méchancetés qu'on a bien pu se dire et se faire. Et recommencer comme si on venait de se rencontrer. D'accord ?_ Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

C'était bien la première fois que je voyais ma sœur timide, normalement c'était moi la timide.

\- _Bien sûr !_ S'exclama un Jacob trop heureux qu'elle ne le rejette pas complètement.

\- _Bonjour, je m'appelle Carlie Swan,_ se présenta-t-elle en tendant sa main vers Jacob.

\- _Je suis Jacob Black, le meilleur ami de ta sœur_ , dit-il avec un sourire énorme, et en serrant la main de Carlie. _Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi,_ continua-t-il en prêtant au jeu.

\- _En bien, j'espère_ , dit Carlie en riant

\- _Tu sais que ta sœur est incapable de dire du mal de quelqu'un, et encore moins de sa sœur jumelle ! Elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !_ _»_ S'exclama Jacob en me regardant, alors que je rougissais, fichu rougissement.

J'avais quand même dit du mal de quelqu'un dans ma vie, non ? En y réfléchissant, Jacob avait raison, j'étais incapable de dire du mal de quelqu'un, même de Lauren Mallory, qui était la personne la plus méchante avec moi depuis la maternelle, ce qui faisait quand même presque quatorze ans, qu'elle se foutait de ma gueule à longueur de journée.

 _ **Fin du Flash-back**_

C'est deux mois après cet évènement qu'ils se sont mis ensemble. Il avait fallu deux mois pour qu'ils s'apprivoisent l'un l'autre.

Aujourd'hui, ils se disputent encore de temps en temps mais ils finissent toujours par se réconcilier. Ils forment un couple en osmose totale, je les envie des fois. Ils sont le couple parfait dans toute sa splendeur.

Moi, ma vie sentimentale, c'est le calme plat. J'ai bien eu un petit ami au lycée, Mike Newton. Un abruti qui m'a largué pour une blonde siliconée quand nous sommes rentrés à la fac.

Je passe mon temps entre mes cours, la bibliothèque où je travaille pour pouvoir payer ma partie du loyer et la nourriture. Ma sœur est serveuse dans un restaurant, quand elle n'est pas à l'université, elle fait une fac de biologie, elle veut travailler dans un laboratoire plus tard. Jacob lui travaille comme mécano à plein temps dans un petit garage, il est super doué en mécanique.

En résumé, ma vie c'est travail, étude et dodo. Très passionnant.

D'ailleurs en parlant boulot, mes cours commençaient dans trente minutes au campus et notre appartement se situait à peu près à quinze minutes de la fac. Mais je n'étais pas encore habillée, donc si je ne me grouillais pas j'arriverai en retard en cours.

Je ne pris qu'un café comme petit-déjeuner, je pris une douche et m'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Ce qui est très dangereux quand on est maladroite comme je le suis. Je suis bien tombée minimum trois fois avant d'atteindre la porte de mon immeuble qui donnait sur la rue.

J'arrivai en même temps que le prof, Mr Phil Dwyer, mon professeur de littérature anglaise.

\- _Vous êtes presque en retard Mademoiselle ! Vous croyez vraiment qu'on aurait attendu votre arrivée pour commencer ?_ Clama mon prof en me regardant méchamment.

Je ne répondis pas, et alla directement à ma place.

Ce prof était un monstre, il était surnommé Lucifer ou encore Satan, cela dépendait des étudiants, il le savait et il en était fier. Dwyer terrorisait tout le monde même les autres professeurs, c'était dire. Il trainait tous ses élèves plus bas que terre dès qu'il le pouvait, cela voulait dire toujours. Il nous mettait des sales notes, rien que pour voir ses élèves pleuraient, et beaucoup d'élèves laissaient tomber au bout de deux mois environ, même si certains lâchaient avant. J'ai quand même réussi à avoir ma première année, alors qu'il était mon professeur référent, ma sœur me dit que j'ai beaucoup de courage, car elle aurait laissé tomber au bout d'une semaine avec un prof pareil.

Mais Mr Dwyer était un bon prof, et il participait au financement de l'université et des bourses, donc le doyen, Mr Facinelli, ne pouvait pas le renvoyer, malgré que beaucoup d'élèves et de parents d'élèves aient porté plainte, et demandé son renvoi.

Le cours dura deux heures. Ces deux heures avaient été un véritable enfer pour tout le monde, sauf peut être pour Lauren Mallory, et oui la même Lauren Mallory qui me traumatisait en maternelle, elle était encore là. Mais tout le monde savait qu'elle couchait avec le prof. Faut dire que dès qu'il s'agissait d'écarter les cuisses, elle le faisait sans aucun problème. Je trouvais ça dégoutant et elle était peut être majeure, mais elle était son élève.

Tout le monde le savait, depuis que Tyler les avait surpris, elle était penchée en avant sur son bureau les cuisses grandes ouvertes et les seins à l'air, et Mr Dwyer installé dans son dos qui la prenait en levrette. Le pire, je crois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés quand ils s'étaient rendus compte que Tyler avait ouvert la porte, Mr Dwyer lui a demandé de venir regardait pour voir comment on donnait du plaisir à une femme.

Quand le cours fut fini, je partis très vite comme tout le monde, sauf bien sûr cette pouffiasse de Mallory, qui allait voir le prof comme toujours à la fin du cours. Des fois, je me demandais si elle n'avait pas aussi couché avec le doyen pour être acceptée. Non, je crois plutôt, que c'est le fait qu'elle couche avec Dwyer qui fait qu'elle ait été acceptée, sinon je pense qu'elle aurait fini sur le trottoir, même si c'est déjà ce qu'elle fait si on faisait attention.

Mon cours suivant était mon préféré, Histoire de la littérature. C'était Mlle Cope qui le donnait. La plupart des gens disent qu'elle est folle, c'est peut être la vérité, mais elle reste ma prof préférée.

OOOOO

Voici la fin du premier chapitre

A vos commentaires!

Bonne soirée à tous

A la semaine prochaine


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous

Le film Catwoman, et les livres de la série Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas.

Voici le deuxième chapitre de mon histoire, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Je voulais remercier les deux personnes qui suivent mon histoire.

Bonne Lecture

Elo-didie

 **OOOOOO**

 **Chapitre 2 : Gentils profs et art gréco-romain**

 _Mon cours suivant était mon préféré, Histoire de la littérature. C'était Mlle Cope qui le donnait. La plupart des gens disent qu'elle est folle, c'est peut être la vérité, mais elle reste ma prof préférée._

 **POV Bella**

Mlle Cope, ou la vieille fille à chats comme l'appelaient certains étudiants, était une femme célibataire d'environ cinquante ans. Je crois qu'elle avait au minimum une quinzaine de chats chez elle. Elle nous parlait de ces chats à chaque début de cours jusqu'à ce que tous les étudiants soient installés. Puis elle commençait son cours.

Son cours était l'un des plus intéressants que je n'ai jamais entendu. La plupart des élèves disent qu'elle est folle, ils vous diront tous qu'elle était peut-être dingue, mais qu'elle est une des enseignantes les plus passionnantes qu'on peut avoir de toute sa vie.

Quand elle commençait à parler de la place de la littérature dans l'histoire du monde, dans les différentes civilisations, et de son évolution avec le temps, tu vois ce qu'elle raconte comme si cela se passait devant tes yeux. Elle était vraiment passionnante, et je sais je me répète.

Je m'installais au près de deux de mes connaissances que j'appréciais le plus dans les personnes présentes dans la salle: Marion, une étudiante brune aux cheveux très courts, et Bennie, un grand brun presque squelettique habillé toujours en noir, même s'il n'était pas du tout gothique, je crois qu'ils sortent ensemble, en secret, mais ils ne veulent surement pas que cela se sache, ils veulent rester tranquilles. Ils sont tous les deux des élèves studieux et très calmes, je crois même qu'ils ne sont jamais allés dans une fête étudiante, alors que moi-même j'en ai fait quelques-unes. D'accord, c'est Carlie qui m'y a trainée de force, mais j'étais quand même présente, non ?

« - _Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier le siècle des Lumières en Europe_ _et ses_ _conséquences dans le monde entier_ , annonça-t-elle quand tout le monde fut installé. _E_ _st_ _-ce que vous pouvez me citer quelque_ _s-_ _uns des philosophes de ce siècle ?_

\- _Rousseau,_ dit Marion.

\- _Voltaire,_ répondit Bennie.

\- _Et vous, Mademoiselle Swan, une idée ?_ Me demanda Mme Cope

\- _Diderot_ , dis-je d'une petite voix, j'ai toujours été timide tout le contraire de ma sœur, qui était une personne très exubérante.

\- _Bien, en voilà trois, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas toujours la même opinion sur les choses de la vie…_ _»_ Commença à expliquer la prof.

Le cours fut des plus intéressant, personne ne parlait comme dans le cours de Dwyer, mais ici les étudiants se taisaient, car le cours leur plaisait pas parce qu'ils avaient peur du prof.

Il dura deux heures, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il n'avait duré que dix minutes tellement j'étais prise dans les explications de Mme Cope. Bizarrement, à la fin du cours, beaucoup plus d'étudiants restaient pour poser des questions à la prof qu'à mon cours précédent.

Je me suis dirigée vers la cafétéria pour rejoindre ma sœur, Angela et Ben. Angela était ma meilleure amie et celle de ma sœur depuis la maternelle. Elle était calme et timide comme moi, cela doit être pour cela que nous entendions si bien, même si elle ne rougissait pas autant que moi. Ben et elle sortaient ensemble depuis le lycée, je sais qu'il va bientôt la demander au mariage, car il nous a demandé de l'aide à Carlie et moi pour la bague. Il ne savait pas laquelle choisir. Ben était en deuxième année de biologie avec ma sœur. Alors qu'Angela faisait des études d'art, elle voulait devenir photographe professionnel.

Je rejoignis Ben et Carlie dans la queue de la cafeteria, Angela était déjà à notre table.

« - _Tu ne lui pas encore fais ta demande ! Tu la fais quand ?_ Demandai-je à Ben, cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'il avait acheté la bague.

\- _Oui, à quand le grand soir ?_ Questionna ma jumelle, avec un regard curieux.

\- _Ce soir_ , nous répondit Ben. _J'ai réservé pour vingt heures trente_ _à la Bella Italia, son restaurant préféré. J'ai demandé une table avec des chandelles, je les ai prévenus que je faisais ma demande ce soir. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils rendraient notre table la plus romantique possible._

\- _C'est parfait !_ M'exclamais-je heureuse qu'il se décide enfin à se lancer.

\- _Elle va adorer !_ Rajouta ma sœur, je voyais bien qu'elle essayait de ne pas sautiller sur place, tellement elle était contente pour eux.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre table, pour rejoindre Angela.

\- _Salut les Jumelles !_ Nous salua Angela quand nous arrivons à la table. _Coucou mon amour ! Tu m'as manqué ce matin !_ Rajouta-t-elle pour Ben, avec un regard amoureux et en lui souriant.

\- _Coucou Angie. Tu as passé une bonne matinée ?_ Demandâmes ma sœur et moi en chœur, nous faisions souvent ça, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire nos amis, ils adoraient se moquer de nous quand nous faisions cela, surtout Jacob d'ailleurs.

\- _Oui. Et vous ?_ Demanda ma meilleure amie.

\- _Ca allait,_ répondit ma sœur.

\- _Une matinée très longue, car tu étais loin de moi,_ dit Ben en regardant Angie dans les yeux, puis en l'embrassant.

\- _Et toi Bella ?_ Me questionna ma meilleure amie, quand elle fut enfin décollée des lèvres de son petit ami et qu'elle avait reprit une respiration disons normal.

\- _J'ai eu cours en première heure avec Lucifer, ce matin !_ Répondis-je.

\- _Ma pauvre !_ Dirent-ils dans un parfait ensemble, avec un air désolé imprimé sur leurs visages.

\- _Nous sommes de tout cœur avec toi !_ Continua ma sœur en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- _Je sais_ , répondis-je quand Carlie me lâcha. _Mais après, j'avais cours avec Mlle Cope. Donc, mauvais début de matinée, mais très bonne fin de matinée,_ _»_ rajoutais-je en souriant.

Nous parlâmes pendant tout le repas de choses et d'autres. Puis Carlie et Ben partirent vers les bâtiments science de la faculté. Alors qu'Angie et moi allions vers ceux de lettres. Nous avions notre seul cours en commun, celui d'histoire de l'art de Mlle Greene, une prof géniale, qui voyait de l'art partout, même là où il n'y en avait pas.

« - _Bonjour tout le monde !_ _»_ S'exclama Mlle Greene, elle avait l'air vraiment de bonne humeur.

Un brouhaha lui répondit quand les étudiants la saluèrent en retour, ce qui la fit sourire, même si cette prof souriait tout le temps. Des fois, on avait l'impression, qu'il était impossible de la mettre de mauvaise humeur, mais elle arrêtait tout de suite de sourire quand Lucifer était dans le coin, elle lui lançait un regard noir, il était le seul capable de lui enlever son sourire. Il était clair, qu'elle le détestait, mais Dwyer le lui rendait bien.

« - _Aujourd'hui, nous allons continuer de travailler sur l'art pendant l'antiquité. Mais surtout sur la façon dont les grecs représentaient leurs dieux_ , expliqua-t-elle tout en installant ses affaires sur son bureau. _Puis après, nous aurons un petit travail dirigé par petit groupe_ , » continua-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains, joyeuse.

Ce travail dirigé consistait à essayer d'imiter l'art grec. Nous étions par groupe de deux, et je me trouvais avec Angie.

Le cours normal durait deux heures, et le travail dirigé, une heure, durant laquelle la prof se déplaçait entre les différents groupes. Le cours se faisait dans un amphi, mais nous devions sortir dehors pour le travail dirigé car Mlle Greene avait la bonne idée de vouloir, nous faire faire de la sculpture, donc le doyen lui avait demandé de faire cela dehors. On avait de la chance qu'il ne pleuve pas.

Donc après le cours, nous sortons de l'amphi pour aller dehors. Angela était excitée comme une puce, elle adorait la sculpture et l'art de l'antiquité grec, alors le mélange des deux, cela la rendait heureuse, vraiment heureuse.

« - _Bella, fais attention, si tu veux que je te laisse approcher des outils !_ M'ordonna ma meilleure amie en souriant, car elle connaissait ma légendaire maladresse.

\- _Je te le promets, Angie !_ _»_ Répondis-je avec un sourire et en mettant la main sur le cœur pour lui montrer qu'elle exagérait un peu, je n'étais pas si maladroite que ça, non ?

Le cours se passa plutôt bien, aucun accident n'était à déplorer, sauf peut être le fait que j'ai presque fait tomber notre bloc de pierre par terre, mais il n'a fait qu'osciller un peu, rien de grave.

Après le cours, je devais travailler à la bibliothèque. Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, était quelqu'un qui détestait le retard, mais le détestait vraiment, c'est pour cela que j'essayai d'arriver en avance le plus souvent possible. Et elle aimait encore moins qu'on abime ses précieux ouvrages, ses bébés comme elle les appelait. Donc le fait qu'elle m'ait donné le poste, prouvait qu'elle avait confiance en moi.

 _«_ _\- Bonjour Mme Pince,_ dis-je quand j'arrivai devant son bureau après avoir déposé mes affaires dans mon vestiaire.

\- _Bonjour, Mlle Swan. Vous êtes en avance, aujourd'hui !_ Me dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- _Mlle_ _Greene nous a laissés partir avant._

\- _Elle vous a vraiment demandé d'imiter l'art grec ancien ?_ Demanda la bibliothécaire avec un air sceptique, mais je voyais qu'elle était curieuse de savoir si c'était la vérité ou que de simples rumeurs.

\- _Oui,_ répondis-je simplement.

\- _Elle est folle, complètement folle, cette prof, demander de faire une sculpture, dehors à Seattle, elle veut que tous les élèves attrapent une pneumonie !_ Murmura Mme Pince pour elle-même, puis elle se tourna vers moi et elle rajouta plus haut, tout en désignant une pile de livres qui était sur son bureau. _Tu pourrais ranger ces livres s'il te plaît. Et quand tu auras fin_ _i_ _, tu t'occuperas_ _d_ _es prêts et_ _d_ _es retours, comme d'habitude._

\- _D'accord,_ _»_ fis-je en prenant la pile de livre.

Je mis une heure à ranger toute la pile, car à chaque fois que je venais de ranger un livre, une personne arrivait pour me demander conseil sur quel livre devrait-il prendre pour se détendre ou pour son exposé, ou encore où situer le livre ou la section qu'il cherchait.

Des fois, j'avais l'impression que les personnes qui venaient à la bibliothèque, étaient incapables de se choisir un livre eux-mêmes sans demander l'avis de quelqu'un. Moi, je n'avais jamais demandé de l'aide pour me choisir un livre à lire, j'avais déjà demandé où se trouver une section, faut dire que je n'ai pas le sens de l'orientation, pas du tout. Mais maintenant je connaissais la bibliothèque par cœur, cela faisait bientôt deux ans que je travaillais là. J'avais eu de la chance en arrivant à Seattle, j'avais presque tout de suite trouvé un job, et je l'avais gardé. Et puis j'adorais mon travail, travailler au milieu de livres, c'était le paradis.

Donc après avoir rangé tout les livres de la pile, je me suis installée au bureau pour prendre les prêts et faire le retour des livres. Quand Angela arriva en catastrophe.

« - _Bella, tu es là ! Il faut que tu m'aides !_ S'exclama-t-elle en arrivant devant le bureau.

Mme Pince nous regardait, j'espérais qu'elle ne me vire pas, car Angie faisait un peu de bruit. Faut dire que son entrée dans la bibliothèque n'était pas des plus discrètes.

\- _Moins fort, Angie. Je ne veux pas me faire virer !_ Chuchotais-je.

\- _Pardon ! Ben m'emmène diner ce soir, et je ne sais pas quoi me mettre !_ Murmura mon amie.

\- _Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Carlie ? Elle en sait plus sur la mode que moi !_ Répliquai-je.

\- _Carlie est avec Jacob ! Je ne veux pas les déranger !_ Dit-elle, mais elle continua d'argumenter en voyant mon regard inquisiteur, et en ajoutant un regard de chien battu, qui me fait craquer à chaque fois et elle le sait. _Et puis, si je demande conseil à Carlie, elle va vouloir me faire mettre une robe de marque, ou avec un décolleté dix fois trop grand !_

\- _Que se passe-t-il, Mesdemoiselles ?_ Demanda la bibliothécaire.

Je sursautais, je ne l'avais pas entendue arriver. Je cherchais quelque chose pour expliquer la présence d'Angie, mais celle-ci répondit avant moi.

\- _Désolée, Madame ! C'est de ma faute. J'ai besoin de Bella pour une urgence !_ Expliqua-t-elle en faisant semblant d'être désolée, car je savais qu'elle n'était pas désolée du tout.

\- _Et cette urgence ne pouvait pas attendre, que Mlle Swan finisse son travail ?_ Questionna ma patronne.

\- _Nan, cela ne pouvait pas attendre ! Et est-ce que je peux vous emprunter Bella ce soir ?_ Demanda ma meilleure amie avec une moue d'enfant triste.

\- _D'accord, pour ce soir ! Je vous donne votre soirée Mlle Swan. Mais c'est la première et la dernière fois !_ Annonça Mme Pince avec un air sévère.

\- _Merci, Madame ! Au revoir !_ Dîmes en chœur.

\- _A demain,_ rajoutais-je.

\- _Passez une bonne soirée, Mesdemoiselles,_ dit la bibliothécaire avec un sourire et en secouant la tête en nous voyant partir.

Une fois dehors, je regardais mon amie comme si c'était la première fois que je la voyais. Je ne la pensais pas capable d'agir comme cela devant ma patronne. Elle passait trop de temps avec Carlie, ma sœur l'avait contaminée.

\- _Quoi ?_ Me demanda-t-elle, quand elle vit que je la regardais.

\- _Rien,_ répondis-je simplement.

\- _Ba, s'il n'y a rien, nous devons y aller. Je dois me préparer pour un rendez-vous !_ » Dit-elle en souriant.

Je la suivi, je n'en revenais toujours pas de comment elle venait de se comporter.

 **OOOOOOO**

Voilà le deuxième chapitre est fini

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Et je vous laisse donner votre avis dans les commentaires.

A la semaine prochaine.


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à toutes et tous

Voici le chapitre 3 de mon histoire

Catwoman et Twilight ne sont pas moi

Bonne Lecture

Elo-didie

 **OOOOOOO**

 **Chapitre 3 : Préparation de soirée**

 _Je la suivi, je n'en revenais toujours pas de comment elle venait de se comporter._

 **POV Bella**

Angela m'avait surprise en se comportant comme ça, mais bon elle passait beaucoup de temps avec ma sœur. Cela devait être surement cela !

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'appartement d'Angie et Ben, pour trouver la robe qui rendra dingue ce pauvre Ben. Une surprise m'attendait dans leur salon, ma chère sœur Carlie était là !

\- _Juste une question, les filles ! Pourquoi je suis là pour trouver une robe pour le rendez-vous d'Angela ? Alors que Carlie Swan, la reine de la mode est là, et que moi qui la pauvre fille complètement nulle qui n'a pas eu de rendez-vous avec un mec depuis environ, attends je réfléchis, environ… deux ans. Donc je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour t'aider !_ Expliquai-je, je repris mon souffle avant de reprendre. _Alors, les filles expliquez ce que je viens faire ici, alors que normalement je devrais être à la bibliothèque en train de gagner ma vie ?_

\- _Parce qu'on voulait une soirée entre filles !_ Tenta ma jumelle avec un sourire timide, car elle savait que je détestais manquer le travail, surtout pour une raison aussi bidon que celle qu'Angie venait de donner à ma patronne.

\- _On_ _ne se fait presque plus de soirée entre filles depuis quelques temps ! Et on te voit presque plus en dehors de l'université !_ Repris Angela.

\- _C'est vrai, tu te renfermes dans ton monde_ , continua ma sœur.

\- _Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Vous êtes tous le temps avec Jacob et Ben ! Je les aime bien ! Mais passer mon temps avec des couples, alors que je suis célibataire ! Ca me déprime !_ Expliquai-je à mon amie et à ma sœur.

\- _Nous sommes désolées !_ S'excusa Carlie.

\- _On ne savait pas que tu vivais ça aussi mal,_ ajouta Angela.

\- _Je suis heureuse pour vous ! Vous avez trouvés les hommes qu'il vous fallait, ils sont parfaits pour vous !_ Dis-je avec un sourire, c'était la vérité j'étais très heureuse pour elle, et puis je voyais bien qu'elles s'en voulaient beaucoup de m'avoir laissée de côté.

Les filles s'excusèrent encore pendant au minimum cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce que je leur dise :

\- _Nous n'avons pas une robe à trouver pour Angie ?_

- _ **C'est vrai !**_ Crièrent-elles en chœur et en me cassant tellement les oreilles, que je cru que j'allais devenir sourde.

La recherche de la robe dura au moins une heure et quart, car ma sœur, en accro du shopping, avait amené une valise entière de robes, qu'elle avait acheté pour notre meilleure amie, cet après-midi, elle n'avait eu qu'une heure de cours.

Finalement ce fut une robe bustier de couleur bordeau qui lui arrivait au niveau des genoux, il y avait un nœud au niveau de la taille. Elle était vraiment très belle, et j'en étais sûre allait superbement bien à Angie.

\- _**On dirait qu'elle a été faite sur mesure pour toi !**_ S'exclama Carlie quand Angela sortit de sa chambre avec la robe sur elle. _Il ne reste plus que la coiffure et le maquillage. Et je t'assure que Ben aura du mal à pas de sauter de dessus !_ Rajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Ma jumelle la fit installer sur tabouret au milieu du salon, et commença à coiffer Angie. Puis elle la maquilla. Cela prit environ trente minutes. Le maquillage était très simple, très discret, léger, tout en mettant les yeux de ma meilleure amie en valeur, tout à Angela.

Quand se fut finit Carlie lui dit de se mettre debout devant le miroir qu'elle avait recouvert d'un drap. Ma sœur adorait faire dans le suspense. Elle faisait en sorte d'en mettre partout. C'était tout juste si elle ne se trimballait pas avec un CD où des roulements de tambours auraient été enregistrés pour le faire passer en boucle.

 _\- Roulement de tambours, Bella !_ M'ordonna ma jumelle tout en me regardant.

Qu'es-ce que je disais, elle adore assurer le spectacle. Alors que je commençais à imiter le tambour :

\- _**TADAM !**_ Cria-t-elle en enlevant le drap qui était sur le miroir.

 _\- Oh merci, les filles ! C'est vraiment magnifique !_ Dit Angie quand elle se vit dans le miroir.

\- _Je n'ai rien fait !_ Rétorquais-je. _C'est Carlie qui a fait tout le travail !_

\- _Et remerciez la professionnelle !_ Fit ma sœur en prenant un drôle d'accent snobe, qui ne lui allait pas du tout, et en faisant la révérence.

Puis elle fut prise d'un fou rire quand elle vit les têtes que nous avions faites à cause de son accent, et sa révérence. Ma sœur était complètement dingue, complètement tarée. Il lui fallut au moins dix minutes pour se calmer. Quand elle avait repris une respiration normale, elle demanda à Angie, avec une petite voix.

\- _Tu aimes vraiment ? Tu ne dis pas ça simplement pour me faire plaisir !_

\- _J'adore !_ La réconforta Angela, ma sœur avait des fois si peu confiance en elle, comme moi, on n'était pas jumelle pour rien. _T'en fais pas ! Tu es merveilleuse pour les conseils de mode_.

\- _Elle a tout fait raison_ , rajoutais-je.

Ben arriva cinq minutes plus tard. Il était déjà prêt. Il avait mis son costume chez nous, vu que nous avions pris son appartement comme quartier général pour habiller sa petite amie. Il fut bouche bée quand il la vit.

\- _**Tu es magnifique mon Angie !**_ S'exclama son petit ami après avoir passé cinq minutes à la regarder la bouche grande ouverte, et avec un air de poisson hors de l'eau.

\- _Bien sûr qu'elle est magnifique, c'est moi qui ai choisi sa robe, l'ai coiffée et maquillée_ , rétorqua ma sœur avec un faux air supérieur et en regardant ses ongles, puis elle continua et en faisant semblant de nous regarder de haut. _Ce que je fais ne peut être que parfait !_

On a tous explosait de rire, après ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il n'y avait que ma jumelle pour dire des choses pareilles.

 _\- Mais_ _faut dire que j'avais quand même une matière première de très bonne qualité !_ Ajouta-t-elle en faisant rougir Angela.

\- _Je crois que c'est bon. Tu t'es assez vantée pour la soirée !_ Fis-je à Carlie, en la poussant vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Ben et Angie. _**Bonne soirée les amoureux !**_ Criais-je à nos deux tourtereaux.

\- _**Merci, les filles ! Surtout à toi, Carlie ! Et bonne soirée à vous aussi !**_ Répondit Angela de la même façon quand on passa la porte.

\- _Tu crois qu'Angie va nous appeler après le restaurant ou demain matin, pour nous dire que Ben a fait sa demande ?_ Demandai-je à ma sœur une fois que nous étions rentrées dans l'ascenseur.

\- _Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va prendre le temps de nous appeler après le restaurant ?_ Répondit Carlie.

\- _Non, je ne crois pas !_ Répondis-je après une courte réflexion. _Et je ne pense même pas qu'elle soit en état d'aller en cours demain matin !_ Continuai-je en riant, et ma jumelle me suivit.

On arriva à s'arrêter de rire qu'une fois l'ascenseur arrivé au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble, et nous rejoignîmes notre appartement à pieds, il se situait à dix minutes de marche.

On trouva Jacob affalait sur le canapé du salon, quand nous sommes rentrées. Il regardait encore une de ses émissions sur les voitures.

\- _Salut les filles !_ Dit Jacob en se redressant un peu.

\- _Coucou !_ Répondîmes ma sœur et moi en chœur.

\- _N'enlève pas ta veste, ma chérie ! Je t'emmène au cinéma et restaurant ce soir,_ annonça mon meilleur ami.

\- _**Oh tu es trop gentil ! Tu as pensé à notre anniversaire ! Tu es un amour, mon Jacob !**_ S'exclama ma jumelle en l'embrassant, toute contente qu'il n'ait pas « oublié » leur anniversaire. _Je vais ma changer, je ne vais pas sortir habillée comme cela !_ Rajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant, presque en courant, vers leur chambre.

\- _Merci, Bella ! De me l'avoir rappelé hier soir !_ Chuchota Jacob. _Tu es la meilleure amie que tout le monde rêverait d'avoir !_

\- _De rien_ , répondis-je en enlevant mon manteau et en le posant sur le porte manteau.

\- _J'avais complètement oublié, heureusement que tu es là !_ _Mais grâce à toi, ce matin j'ai appelé le restaurant et j'ai réservé au New Moon_ , m'expliqua le petit ami de ma sœur.

\- _Vous allez voir quel film ?_ Demandai-je, pendant que je m'installais à côté de lui dans le canapé.

\- _Bébé mode d'emploi !_ Me répondit mon meilleur ami en regardant à nouveau la télé.

\- _Tu sais qu'il y a une romance,_ déclarai-je, sceptique devant son choix de film, je me rappelais encore de la dernière fois ils avaient regardés un film romantique, au cinéma, ensemble, cela avait fini en dispute, car Jacob s'était endormis au milieu du film.

\- _Je sais, mais c'est humoristique aussi, c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi. Il y a une romance, comme ça Carlie sera contente. Tu sais combien elle aime les films romantiques !_ Dit-il.

\- _Oh oui !_ Fis-je, où oui je le savais, vu le nombre de film à l'eau de rose qu'elle m'a obligé à voir, elle a du m'en faire voir une bonne centaine, au minimum, puis je rajoutais. _Mais tu te rappelles la dernière fois…_

\- _Oh, oui, je m'en rappelle !_ Me coupa-t-il. _Pour éviter que je m'endorme pendant le film, comme la dernière fois, j'ai pris un film où il y avait de l'humour ! Et l'humour, c'est pour moi !_ Continua-t-il.

\- _Carlie était dans une colère noire quand vous êtes rentrés !_

\- _J'ai dormis sur le canapé pendant une semaine !_ Ajouta mon meilleur ami, mais il ne put continuer, car ma sœur venait de sortir de la chambre, si on lui rappelait cette fameuse soirée, Jacob se fera encore une fois crier dessus.

\- _**Je suis prête !**_ Dit-elle, puis elle me regarda. _Je suis désolée de te laisser toute seule, ce soir ! Vu qu'Angie sort aussi, tu vas avoir personne à qui parler. Tu m'en veux ?_ Demanda-t-elle en me regardant avec un air de chien battu.

\- _Je ne t'en veux pas du tout ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu poses la question d'abord !_ Répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- _**Merci tu es trop gentille !**_ S'exclama ma jumelle en m'embrassant sur la joue. _On y va !_? Rajouta-t-elle pour Jacob qui se leva.

\- _Oui, mon amour !_ Répondit son petit ami, en prenant son manteau.

\- _Bonne soirée, ma chérie,_ me dit ma sœur en me serrant dans ses bras,alors que Jacob l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

\- _Allez passer une bonne soirée !_ Dis-je en poussant ma sœur vers la porte, j'avais beau la revoir demain matin au plus tard, et qu'on habitait ensemble, on avait toujours l'impression, quand elle disait au revoir, qu'on allait jamais se revoir. _Amusez vous bien !_ Rajoutais-je.

\- _Merci pour tout,_ dit mon meilleur ami en en me faisant comprendre que cela valait aussi pour le rappel d'hier soir. _A toi aussi bonne soirée !_ Rajouta-il, alors que je fermais la porte de l'appartement derrière eux.

Je décidais d'aller me coucher à vingt-deux heures, après avoir passé ma soirée à travailler mes cours. Ma sœur dit toujours que je travaille trop, que je prends trop la vie au sérieux, que je devrais me donner plus de libertés des fois, qu'une fois de temps à autre faire quelque chose sans réfléchir avant. Je sais qu'elle a raison mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement, c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne sais pas faire quelque chose d'instinct, il faut toujours que je réfléchisse avant de prendre une décision, même pour des choses toutes bêtes, comme quelle marque de pâtes je vais acheter quand je fais les courses. Jacob adore se foutre de ma gueule à cause de ça, mais je sais que j'ai un vrai problème. J'espère qu'un jour j'arriverai à changer.

J'étais pressée de revoir Angie demain, pour savoir comment c'était passé la soirée. Je ne me demande pas si elle a dit « oui », elle a forcément dit « oui », car je sais que cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle attendait que Ben fasse enfin sa demande.

Je sais aussi que Jacob voudrait faire la sienne à Carlie, mais il sait que notre père ne le supportait pas si une de ses filles se mariait à vingt ans. Déjà que j'ai eu peur que Charlie tire sur Jacob quand celui-ci lui a dit qu'il sortait avec Carlie. Je pense que s'il n'avait pas été le fils de son meilleur ami, et qu'il ne le connaissait pas depuis qu'il était petit, Charlie aurait sortit son flingue pour lui faire peur.

Notre père est vraiment très protecteur avec ma sœur et moi. Mais nous sommes ses petites filles comme il dit. Avant que nous partions pour Seattle, il nous a dit, en nous regardant droit dans les yeux :

\- _Bella, Carlie. Vous êtes grandes maintenant !_ Déclara-t-il dans un souffle, puis il continua. _Vous êtes des jeunes femmes. Mais vous resterez toujours, mais toujours, mes petites filles dans mon cœur. Je vous aime les filles. Prenez soin de vous !_

C'était la première fois que je le voyais montrer autant ses sentiments. Cela avait été vraiment bouleversant, notre mère était en larmes, et ma sœur et moi n'avons pas tardé à la rejoindre. Et Charlie s'était excusé de nous faire pleurer, et nous avait serrées toutes les trois dans ses bras.

 **OOOOOO**

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.

Je remercie tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire.

Si vous avez des questions, laissez-moi des commentaires ou envoyez moi un message si vous préférez.

A vos commentaires !

A la semaine prochaine

Elo-didie


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Me revoilà avec le quatrième chapitre de mon histoire.

Je remercie tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Et je vous rappelle que Catwoman et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas !

 **OOOOO**

 **Chapitre 4 : Un étrange chat, du retard et une cousine**

 _C'était la première fois que je le voyais montrer autant ses sentiments. Cela avait été vraiment bouleversant, notre mère était en larmes, et ma sœur et moi n'avons pas tardé à la rejoindre. Et Charlie s'était excusé de nous faire pleurer, et nous avait serrées toutes les trois dans ses bras_

 **POV Bella**

J'avais décidé de me coucher tôt pour pouvoir être en forme, pour ne pas faire preuve de mauvaise humeur, alors qu'Angie allait m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Et j'étais toujours de mauvaise humeur quand je ne dormais pas assez.

Et là j'avais l'impression que nos voisins d'en face avaient envie que je sois de mauvaise humeur demain. Car il était quatre heures du matin, et leur musique techno à la con, s'entendait dans ma chambre comme si c'était moi qui l'écoutais sur ma chaîne hifi.

Je me cachais la tête sous l'oreiller. Mais cela ne faisait rien, j'entendais toujours autant la musique.

Je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre. Et je vis que c'était l'appartement juste en face, celui du motard, il garait sa moto dans la petite ruelle entre nos deux immeubles. C'était un homme d'environ vingt-cinq – trente ans, barbu, et il aimait faire la fête, il en faisait une presque tout les soirs, d'habitude il ne mettait pas la musique super fort, car Jacob était dans l'appartement, et ce mec avait une trouille bleu de Jacob. Faut dire que mon meilleur ami mesurait presque deux mètres et était super musclé. En conclusion, le petit ami de ma sœur avait une carrure impressionnante.

J'ouvris ma fenêtre, pour lui demander de baisser la musique. Je fis signe aux personnes qui se trouvaient devant la fenêtre.

 _« Est-ce que vous pourriez baisser un peu la musique ? »_ Criai-je en essayant de me faire entendre. _« Un tout petit peu ? »_ Demandai-je moins fort quand je compris qu'ils ne m'entendaient pas, ou qu'ils faisaient semblant de ne pas m'entendre.

Des fois, j'avais l'impression d'être invisible, les gens ne me voyaient pas sauf quand je faisais tomber du café sur eux, ou que je les bousculais sans faire exprès. Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment très maladroite.

Je baissais la tête quand j'entendis un chat miaulait. Il était installait sur la moto de mon voisin d'en face, et il me fixait. Il se remit à miaulait comme s'il m'appelait, comme s'il me demandait quelque chose tout en continuant de me fixer, c'était bizarre, mais vraiment bizarre. C'était un chat gris tacheté de noir, il était magnifique, il m'hypnotisait. Le chat se remit à miaulait, puis soudain il ne fut plus là, comme s'il venait de s'envoler.

Je retournais vers mon lit, en me demandant si je n'avais pas imaginé le chat. Après tout, j'étais fatiguée. Et si ce chat avait bien été là, je ne pense pas qu'il m'appelait ou qu'il me fixait. Il devait simplement regardé mon immeuble.

Et je finis par réussir à m'endormir tout en pensant à ce chat, malgré la musique qui beuglait dans l'immeuble d'en face.

Ce matin là, je me réveillais à huit heures, mais je n'étais pas vraiment pressée, je ne commençais qu'à neuf heures trente. Je décidée quand même de me lever, car je ne savais pas si ma sœur et Jacob étaient levés et je savais que Jake commençait dans une demi-heure et ma jumelle dans une heure, donc s'ils ne se levaient pas tout de suite ils allaient être en retard.

J'avais eu raison de me lever, car quand j'arrivais dans la cuisine je me suis vite rendue compte qu'aucun des deux n'étaient levés.

Alors je décidais de les réveiller, mais un réveil façon Bella Swan. Donc je me dirigeais vers le meuble de CD, après avoir mis la cafetière en route, et je trouvais une compile de techno, Jacob a eu sa période techno, juste pour embêter son père. J'allumais la chaîne et mis le CD, bien sûr le volume était au maximum, sinon cela ne serait pas drôle. Et je savais que je ne risquais pas de dérangeais les voisins, car vu l'heure ils étaient déjà tous partis travailler.

C'est Jacob qui arriva en premier dans le salon. Je suis sûre qu'il s'était servis de sa vitesse pour arriver car je ne l'ai pas vu venir, les loups-garous ont une célérité bien supérieur à nous, simples humains.

Il éteignit la chaîne au moment ma sœur sortit de leur chambre complètement décoiffée et ensommeillée. Je voyais qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, je préférais ne pas y réfléchir plus, je ne préférais pas savoir ce que Jake et Carlie faisaient quand ils étaient seuls.

Et Jacob n'était pas mieux qu'elle, il avait les cheveux en pétard, mais il avait l'air plus alerte que ma sœur jumelle.

Je ne pu retenir un éclat de rire devant leurs têtes pas du tout réveillées.

« _**Mais tu es dingue ! »**_ Cria Jacob. « _**Tu veux que nous ayons une crise cardiaque**_ _! »_

« _Pas du tout ! »_ Rétorquais-je avec un air d'ange, j'avais presque l'auréole au dessus de ma tête.

« _Que nous vaut un réveil façon Bella Swan ? »_ Demanda ma sœur qui marchait en mode radar, elle était toujours comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne son café.

« _J'avais juste envie de vous réveiller_ , » répondis-je avec un sourire.

« _Tu ne pouvais pas nous laisser dormir ? »_ Me questionna mon meilleur ami de mauvaise humeur.

Il avait toujours une humeur de chien au réveil surtout depuis qu'il était devenu un loup, cela doit être ses gênes lupins qui font cela. Oui c'est surement cela !

 _« Juste une question, vous avez vu l'heure ?_ « Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, et je me servis une tasse de café.

« _Non, il doit être sept heures, »_ lança Jacob en me suivant.

« _Tu crois vraiment que je serais debout à sept heures, alors que je commence à neuf heures trente ! »_ Rétorquais-je.

« _**IL EST DEJA HUIT HEURES DIX ! »**_ Cria ma jumelle en nous faisant sursauter, elle venait de regarder l'heure sur le lecteur de DVD.

« _**QUOI ?! »**_ S'exclama son petit ami, en risquant de casser la tasse qu'il tenait.

« _Vous m'en voulez toujours ? »_ Demandais-je tout en buvant mon café.

« _Non, merci de nous avoir réveillés »_ , répondirent Carlie et Jake tout en buvant leurs cafés en vitesse et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain en courant.

Je me mis à rire devant leurs empressements. Cela me mettait de bonne humeur. J'adorais les réveiller comme cela. Et je peux vous dire que cela arrive souvent après qu'ils aient fait une sortie en amoureux.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Jacob sortait de la chambre, prenait sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« _**Au revoir et bonne journée les filles « !**_ Cria-t-il en partant.

« _**A toi aussi ! »**_ Répondîmes ma sœur et moi en chœur, heureusement qu'il a une ouïe plus développée sinon il n'aurait pas du tout entendus.

Carlie venait de sortir de la salle de bain et il était déjà huit heures trente, donc je me dirigeais vers celle-ci, pour me laver.

Ma jumelle partit cinq minutes plus tard, je l'entendis sortir en courant sa chambre, puis prendre son manteau à toute vitesse et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

« _**Salut ma chérie ! A ce midi ! »**_ S'exclama-t-elle en partant, elle ne me laissa même pas le temps de répondre, car le temps que j'entrouvre la porte de la salle de bain pour lui parler, qu'elle était déjà partie.

J'arrivais à l'université à neuf heures et quart. Je commençais par français avec Mme Hally, elle était d'origine française. Au début on avait un peu de mal à la comprendre même quand elle parlait anglais car elle avait un accent français très prononcés, vraiment très prononcés.

J'étais installée depuis cinq minutes, quand quelqu'un s'assit à côté de moi, et je vis que c'était Tyler, un grand noir qui pouvait être sympathique s'il ne te draguait pas dans la minutes après qu'il est commençais à parler avec toi.

« _Salut Bella. Tu es magnifique aujourd'hui_ , » me salua-t-il avec un sourire qu'il voulait charmeur, qui ne l'était pas du tout, il me donnait plutôt un frisson de dégout.

Qu'es-ce que je disais, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de draguer une fille, qu'elle soit brune, blonde, petite, grande, mince ou grosse, il la draguait.

« _Bonjour_ , » répondis-je avec un ton désagréable pour lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas lui parler, mais il ne dut pas le comprendre car il me demanda.

« _Comment vas-tu ? »_

« _J'allais très bien jusqu'à ce que tu me parles ! »_ Dis-je avec toujours mon ton désagréable.

Il ne put me répondre car l a prof venait d'arriver et qu'elle commençait son cour.

Tyler me courait après depuis le lycée, mais il ne comprenait pas que je ne voulais pas sortir avec lui. Le seul moment où il m'a laissé tranquille c'est quand je sortais avec Mike l'abruti. Je crois que Tyler avait un peu peur de Mike mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Dès que nous sommes arrivés à l'Université et qu'il a comprit que Mike et moi, nous ne formions plus un couple, il revenu à la charge. Et cela fait maintenant deux ans qu'il me demande presque toutes les semaines si je ne veux pas sortir avec lui. Mes amis trouve cela très drôle, quand Tyler arrive pour venir me parler ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de rire, surtout Jacob. Il adore se moquer de ce pauvre Tyler. Et oui, j'ai un peu pitié de lui, car il faut vraiment avoir un QI très bas pour ne pas comprendre que quand une fille dit non à chaque fois qu'on lui demande de sortir pendant deux ans, c'est non, sinon faut être complètement idiot.

J'avais arrêté de l'éconduire gentillement depuis quelque temps, mais même quand je lui disais clairement qu'il me dégoutait et que je ne sortirais jamais avec lui, il revient me le demander une semaine plus tard. Des fois, je me demande s'il ne souffre pas déjà d'Alzheimer, je devrais peut être lui dire de consulter un médecin.

Il me tapait vraiment sur les nerfs. Pendant tout le cours, il essaya de me parler. La prof s'en rendit compte, au bout d'une demi-heure.

« _Mr Crowley, veuillez arrêter de parler et laissez votre voisine écouter le cours ! »_ Déclama-t-elle en français.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement, car le lourdaud que j'avais pour voisin s'arrêta de me parler et se concentra sur ses notes et j'étais sûre qu'il avait rougi.

La suite du cours se continua dans le calme. Tyler ne ressaya pas de me parler, je crois qu'il avait trop peur que Mme Hally le réprimande encore une fois. Mais je savais que dès la fin du cours il viendra me reparler, donc j'avais intérêt à filer ne vitesse, si je ne voulais pas encore lui foutre un râteau.

Dès que notre cher professeur de français nous annonça que le cours était fini, je sortis de la salle en vitesse, j'avais rangé mes affaires depuis cinq minutes au moins. Et grâce à cela, j'avais réussi à échapper à Mr Lourdaud alias Crowley.

Je me dirigeais vers le réfectoire où je devais retrouver ma sœur, ma meilleure amie et son fiancé. Il était onze heure quarante quand j'arrivais à la cantine, ma jumelle et mes amis finissait dans cinq minutes. Je décidais donc de prendre de la nourriture et de les attendre à notre table habituelle.

Assise à la table à les attendre, je me mis à rêvasser.

« _Salut Cousine_! » Entendis-je à ma droite, ce qui me fit sursauter.

Je regardais l'intrus, qui était en faite une intruse, ma cousine Sally Swan, une petite brune aux yeux marrons avec quelques rondeurs, mais qui avait toujours le sourire. Elle faisait des études de droit.

« _Salut Sally_! _Comment vas-tu ? »_ Demandais-je en me tournant vers elle après avoir repris une respiration et un rythme cardiaque. « _Tu n'as rien d'autres à faire à part terroriser ta pauvre petite cousine ! »_ Rajoutais-je en prenant un faux air sévère.

« _Arrête de dire tes bêtises ! Je ne t'ai pas terrorisé ! Il en faut plus pour te faire peur non ? »_ S'exclama Sally.

« _Oui, c'est vrai. Mais à part ça, comment va la vie ? »_

« _Elle va bien. Y a des hauts et y à des bas, comme pour tout le monde, non ? Et toi, ta vie, elle va comment ? »_ Demanda ma cousine.

« _Elle va bien. C'est surtout une routine qui s'installe, dormir, étudier, travailler, dormir. Tu vois ? »_ Répondis-je avec un air détaché.

« _Oui, je vois. Et les amours toujours rien ? »_

« _**Sally ! Laisse mes amours tranquilles ! »**_ M'écriai-je.

« _Quoi ?_ » demanda-t-elle avec un air innocent, c'est tout juste si elle n'avait pas une auréole au dessus de la tête. « _Je m'informe c'est tout. »_

Je n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre, car Carlie venait d'arriver. Elle s'installa en face de moi, enfin plutôt s'affala sur se chaise et souffla.

« _Que t'arrive, Lie ? »_ Demanda notre cousine à ma jumelle qui avait l'air crevée.

« _J'ai eu une matinée d'enfer ! Je ne me suis pas réveillé à l'heure ! Et en plus c'est Bella qui m'a réveillée en faisant un boucan du diable ! Je suis arrivée juste à l'heure pour un cours qui a été d'un ennui terrible ! »_ Expliqua ma sœur.

« _Je compatie_ , » déclara Sally.

« _Si je ne t'avais pas réveillée, tu serais encore au lit ! »_ Rétorquais-je.

A ce moment, je vis Angela arrivais dans la cafétéria. Le moment de vérité arrivait à grands pas. Es-ce que Ben a eu le cran de lui faire sa demande ou pas ?

 **OOOOO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plus.

Je vous laisser donner votre avis dans les commentaires !

A la semaine prochaine !

Elo-didie


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour, Bonsoir

Voici mon nouveau chapitre.

Je suis désolée de poster aussi tard, mais je travaillais hier soir.

Je remercie ce qui sont abonnés à mon histoire, et Steve Rogers RMNG pour sa review.

Bonne lecture

Elo-didie

 **OOOOOO**

 **Chapitre 5 : Un récit romantique de demande en mariage.**

 _A ce moment, je vis Angela arrivais dans la cafétéria. Le moment de vérité arrivait à grands pas. Es-ce que Ben a eu le cran de lui faire sa demandes ou pas ?_

Ma meilleure amie arrivait vers notre table avec un grand, non plutôt un énorme sourire, on aurait dit le chat de Cheshire dans _Alice au pays des merveilles_ , son sourire était vraiment aussi grand. Maintenant j'en étais sûre Ben avait fait sa demande, et je pouvais voir la bague au doigt d'Angie.

« _**Oh, les filles ! Je suis trop heureuse**_ _**! »**_ Cria Angela en arrivant à notre table, en sautillant à moitié sur place.

« _Bonjour, d'abord ! »_ Lança ma sœur avec un sourire. « _Et pourquoi tu es si contente, ma chère ? »_ Continua-t-elle en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre, ce qu'elle adorait faire.

« _Salut, les filles ! »_ Répondit notre meilleure amie, sans perdre sa bonne humeur. « _Ben m'a_ _ **demandé en mariage**_ _! Et fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir, car je sais que tu as aidé Ben à choisir la_ _ **bague de fiançailles**_ _avec Bella ! »_ Rétorqua-t-elle, en montant le volume aux mots ''demandé en mariage'' et ''bague de fiançailles'' _._ « _C'est lui qui me la dit. »_

« _**C'est merveilleux, Angela ! »**_ S'exclama Sally avec une voie très aigüe et tout ça dans mon oreille droite, je n'avais plus de tympan.

« _Oui, c'est magnifique ! Mais tu pourrais éviter de crier dans mes oreilles ! Je ne suis pas sourde, Sally-Anne Swan ! »_ Lançais-je tout en me frottant l'oreille.

« _Oups ! »_ Dis ma chère cousine _. « Je suis désolée. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, tu sais que je déteste mon prénom entier, Isabella Swan ! »_

« _Merci les filles ! »_ Me coupa Angela, car elle avait vu que j'allais répondre à Sally, car moi aussi je n'aimais pas mon prénom. « _Je suis heureuse pour l'instant et je veux le rester, alors vos disputes pas devant moi. »_

« _Désolée, Angie ! »_ Nous excusâmes auprès d'elle en chœur.

« _Ce n'est pas grave ! »_ Répondit-elle.

« _Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il faut fêter tes fiançailles ! »_ Annonça ma sœur, qui d'autre que ma sœur pouvait penser autant aux fêtes. « _Alors demain soir, on se fait une petite soirée entre filles ! Venait toutes à l'appartement, Ben et Jacob n'auront qu'a ce faire une soirée mec à votre appartement »,_ expliqua ma jumelle.

Tout en disant cela, elle me regardait, je compris tout de suite que je n'y échapperais pas, surtout qu'elle avait prévus de le faire à l'appartement. Donc cela sera soirée entre filles au programme demain soir pour Bella Swan.

« _D'accord, pas de problème »_ , dis Angie.

« _Moi, je ne pourrais pas être là, »_ répondit Sally. « _Je travaille avec des amis toute la soirée, on a un devoir de groupe à faire_. »

« _Ce n'est pas grave. Tu passeras une autre soirée avec nous. Tiens, pourquoi pas samedi de la semaine prochaine ? »_ Demanda ma sœur.

« _Oui, je peux »_ , annonça notre cousine.

« _Alors, on fait comme ça_ , » lançais-je à la place de ma jumelle

Nous étions le samedi, il était dix-huit heures, Angela allait arriver dans une demi-heure. J'avais passé ma journée sur un devoir que Dwyer nous avait donné jeudi pour lundi. Ce qui était beaucoup trop court, mais il s'en foutait totalement, il trouvait ça même amusant. J'avais fait mes recherches à la bibliothèque hier, après que j'ai fait mes heures de travail bien sûr, pas pendant.

Jacob avait tout essayé pour rester ce soir avec nous. Il avait toujours voulu savoir ce qui ce disait dans une soirée entre filles, comme tout les mecs, je crois. Là, il en était aux supplications, c'est trop drôle à voir, j'avais beaucoup de mal à ne pas montrer mon hilarité.

« _Ma chérie, s'il te plait, tu ne vas pas me laisser mettre dehors, tout seul »,_ suppliait-il en essayant de faire les yeux de chien battu, mais cela donnait plus envie de rire qu'autre chose.

« _Tu ne seras pas dehors, tu seras chez Angela ! Tu ne seras pas tout seul, tu seras avec Ben ! »_ Répondit une Carlie qui se montrait impassible qui était entrain de ranger le salon.

« _Mais… »_ , Essaya d'argumenter mon meilleur ami, mais ma jumelle le coupa.

« _Mais quoi ? Tu n'apprécies plus Ben, maintenant ? Il te maltraite ? Il te frappe ? Il est méchant avec toi ? »_ Demanda-t-elle en imitant l'assistante sociale dans les films avec un enfant maltraité.

Je ne pu m'empêcher, j'explosais littéralement de rire devant cette scène, tellement elle était drôle. J'avais beaucoup de mal à respirer, tellement je riais. On aurait dit qu'on venait à d'apprendre à Jacob, qu'il allait mourir sous peu, avec l'air qu'il affichait. Il était devant ma sœur, je suis sûre qu'il était près à se mettre à genoux devant elle pour la supplier, mais que sa fierté l'en empêchait. J'étais écroulée de rire. Et le fait que ma sœur dise que Ben, qui était disons un peu petit par rapport à Jacob, et puis fallait rappeler que notre Jake était un loup garou, alors le fait que Ben pouvait maltraiter ce dernier, était tout fait risible.

« _Mais non pas du tout ! Il n'en aurait même pas la force ! »_ Répondit-il à ma sœur, on avait l'impression que cette remarque l'avait blessé dans son orgueil. » _Arrête de rire, Bella ! C'est pas drôle ! »_ Ajouta-il pour moi, alors que je m'écroulais presque de rire.

« _Alors c'est réglé »,_ déclara ma sœur _. « Il faut que tu sois parti dans dix minutes, car Angie arrive dans un quart d'heure et je veux que tu sois parti. Es-ce que c'est clair ? »_ Ordonna ma jumelle avec un ton sans appel.

« _Oui, c'est clair »,_ dit simplement Jake. « _Et toi, arrête de rire. On dirait une dinde, Bella ! »_ Lança-t-il en ma direction.

« _Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la dinde… »,_ M'exclamais-je, mais je ne pu finir, car ma sœur me coupa.

 _« Ne t'en prends pas à Bella, Jacob ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Alors ta mauvaise humeur, tu la passes sur quelqu'un d'autre ! D'accord ? »_

 _« D'accord ! »_ Grogna-t-il en prenant sa veste et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Une fois qu'il referma la porte, j'explosais de rire, car voir Jacob obéir si facilement à Carlie s'était tordant. Ma jumelle me regarda, et se mit à rire avec moi.

« _Pauvre Jake ! Tu fais vraiment ce que tu veux de lui ! »_ M'exclamais-je.

« _Oui, c'est vrai. C'est ce qu'il y a bien avec l'imprégnation, quand je lui demande quelque chose, il le fait toujours, »_ répondit ma sœur.

On se remit à préparer la soirée.

Angie arriva à l'heure. A peine, elle était arrivée que Carlie lui demandait de s'assoir sur le canapé du salon, on nous étions déjà installées.

« _Salut, les jumelles ! »_

« _Coucou, Angie ! »_ Répondis-je, alors que cette dernière s'installait avec nous.

« _Quel est le programme de la soirée ? »_ Demanda ma meilleure amie.

« _D'abord, tu nous racontes la demande de Ben, puis on commence les préparatifs de ton mariage »_ , commença à expliquer ma sœur, puis elle rajouta quand elle vit qu'Angela allait l'interrompre, « _il n'est jamais trop tôt. Enfin, on se regarde un film si on a encore le temps. »_

« _D'accord »,_ répondîmes Angie et moi en chœur tout en hochant la tête ce qui fit rire ma sœur.

Il fallut bien dix minutes pour qu'elle se calme, mais quand elle reprit contenance, elle se mit à fixer Angela, je compris tout de suite qu'elle voulait le récit de la demande au mariage de Ben.

« _Alors ? »_ Demanda-t-elle impatiente.

« _Alors quoi ? »_ Répondit notre amie.

« _**La demande ! Raconte-la-nous ! »**_ Ordonna Carlie en criant presque.

« _D'accord. Donc il m'a emmené à la Bella Italia, comme vous le savez déjà ! »_ Commença à expliquer Angie.

« _Mais non ! On ne savait pas ! Il nous…_ » répliqua ma sœur, en niant le fait que Ben nous l'avait annoncé.

« _Si, il me l'a dit qu'il vous en avait parlé ! Alors ne dis pas le contraire ! »_ Coupa ma meilleure amie, qui n'avait surement pas envie d'entendre les mensonges, dont ma jumelle était la pro quand il fallait garder des secrets. « _Bon, reprenons ! Il m'a emmené à la Bella Italia, vous savez à quelle point j'adore ce restaurent ! La cuisine est vraiment délicieuse, et la cuisine italienne est mon péché mignon ! Nous avons discuté tout le repas, de choses et d'autres, de notre avenir ensemble, de ce qu'on voulait faire plus tard. Mais je voyais bien qu'il était de plus en plus nerveux, il n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller sur sa chaise !_ Ria Angie. _Puis arrivé au dessert, Ben sortit une petite boîte de sa poche, et il me dit ''Angie, je t'aime de tout mon cœur ! Tu es ma vie ! Et je voudrais que tu passes le reste de ta vie avec moi ! Veux-tu m'épouser ?''. Ben a dit ça tout en ouvrant la boite et en me la présentant. »_

« _Et tu as dit oui ? »_ Questionna ma sœur en nous faisant exploser de rire.

« _Pourquoi tu poses la question, alors que tu connais la réponse ? »_ Demandais-je à Carlie.

« _Pour faire celle qui ne connait pas la réponse ! »_ Me rétorqua ma sœur avec une fausse expression indignée, ce qui nous fit replonger dans notre fou rire.

« _Bien sûr, j'ai dit oui, comme vous le savez »._ Répondit Angie, une fois calmée. _« Après que j'ai dit oui, il s'est calmé tout d'un coup, je crois qu'il avait vraiment peur que je lui dise non, même si cela était complètement impossible ! »_ Rigola notre amie, puis elle reprit son récit. _« Quand j'ai dit oui, tout le restaurant à applaudit comme dans les films, je suis sûre que je ressemblais à une tomate, je m'étais pas rendue compte que toutes les personnes dans la salle nous regardaient. Le propriétaire du restaurant nous a offert le dessert et le café vu que Ben avait bien choisi son restaurant pour faire sa demande »._

« _Et après vous avez fait quoi ? »_ Demanda Colombo Carlie, il ne lui manquait plus que l'imperméable, et le cigare, et nous aurions l'inspecteur dans le salon.

« _Nous sommes rentrés chez nous, et ensuite, quelque chose de déconseillé aux mineurs ! »_ Répondit simplement la future mariée, en riant.

« _Nymphomane ! »_ S'exclama ma jumelle en rigolant.

« _Nymphomane.! »_ S'offusqua faussement Angela. « _Entre nous deux, c'est toi la nymphomane ! »_

« _Mais non ! Pas du tout ! »_ Lui lança l'intéressée.

« _C'est ça ! »_ Dit Angie, pas convaincu pour un sou.

« _Pas du tout ! »_ Bougonna ma sœur vexée que notre meilleure amie la considère comme une accro au sexe.

« _J'adore trop la tête que tu fais quand tu boudes, Carlie ! Tu es trop mignonne ! On dirait une enfant de cinq ans ! »_ Annonçai-je en riant

« _En tout cas, toi, on ne risque pas de te dire que tu es une nymphomane ! C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as couché avec quelqu'un ? »_ Demanda ma sœur en me regardant sérieusement, ainsi qu'Angela.

Je savais que j'aurais du me taire, cela me retombe dessus. Ça me retombe toujours dessus ! Je devrais le savoir depuis le temps, mais c'était plus fort que moi, il faut que j'ouvre ma bouche pour dire ce genre de connerie, et en plus elle me retombe toujours sur la gueule.

« _Ce n'est pas tes oignons, ma chère sœur ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'y intéresses ! »_

« _Si c'est mes oignons ! Je m'inquiète pour toi ! »_

« _Moi aussi je m'inquiète, Bella ! »_ Ajouta Angie.

« _Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez pour moi ! Je vais bien. Je suis très bien célibataire. Je vis très bien comme je suis »,_ répondis-je.

« _Mais tu n'as été avec personne depuis Mike l'abruti, ma chérie. Et ça fait deux ans, maintenant ! C'est normal que nous inquiétions ! »_ Lança Carlie très sérieusement, alors qu'Angela hochait la tête pour montrer son accord avec ma jumelle.

Je les regardais l'une après l'autre. Je les voyais rarement si sérieuses, elles devaient vraiment s'inquiétées pour moi, toutes les deux. J'ai vraiment de la chance de les avoir, et je le reconnais. Ce que Carlie venait de dire me touchait beaucoup, plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Le fait qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi, me faisait chaud au cœur, vraiment chaud au cœur. Je soufflais un coup pour me donner du courage pour leur répondre.

« _Cela me touche vraiment beaucoup que vous inquiétiez pour moi, mais vous n'en avez pas besoin. Je vais très bien, car je n'ai pas besoin de mec, je vous ai vous, la meilleure jumelle de tout les temps, et une meilleure amie toujours là quand on a besoin d'elle. Je vous adore les filles ! Vous êtes les meilleures. »_

« _On sait que nous sommes les meilleures, on nous le dit tout les jours !_ S'exclama ma sœur. _Et moi aussi je t'adore ! »_

« _Je t'adore aussi ! »_ Lança ma meilleure amie.

« _Bon maintenant, si on commençait les préparatifs de ce mariage ! »_ Annonçais-je.

« _Très bonne idée !_ Dit ma jumelle. _Vous voulez vous marier quand avec Ben ? »_

« _En mai, surement, car il commence à faire vraiment beau à ce moment-là de l'année »_ répondis Angie.

Je les remerciais silencieusement de ne pas avoir continué la conversation sur ma vie sentimentale, qui était bien vide. Mais faut dire que je ne me voyais pas avec quelqu'un, j'étais bien célibataire. Vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagner comme dit l'expression.

La discussion sur les préparatifs de mariage d'Angie prit une bonne partie de la soirée. Nous nous amusions bien à faire ça. Et puis Carlie avait carrément acheté des magasines sur le mariage au kiosque qui se trouve à quelque pas de notre immeuble, elle voulait vraiment faire ça bien.

Après, nous nous sommes regardées le _Journal de Bridget Jones_. J'adore trop ce film, même si cela doit bien faire la quarantième fois que je le regarde.

Angie nous quitta vers onze heures du soir pour aller rejoindre son cher Ben.

 **OOOOOO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Il ne vous reste plus qu'à laisser un commentaire si vous avez des questions

Bonne soirée

A la semaine prochaine

Elo-didie


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour à tous

Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai eu un mal fou, j'ai du faire du copier-collé pour pouvoir poster ce chapitre, car je n'arrivais pas à télécharger mon chapitre sur le site.

Maintenant je voulais remercier ceux qui suivent mon histoire, et aussi Steve Rogers RMNG pour sa review.

Twilight et Catwoman ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Elo-didie

 **OOOOOO**

 **Chapitre 6 : Sauvetage en règle et griffures**

 _Après, nous nous sommes regardées le Journal de Bridget Jones. J'adore trop ce film, même si cela doit bien faire la quarantième fois que je le regarde._

 _Angie nous quitta vers onze heures du soir pour aller rejoindre son cher Ben._

 **POV Bella :**

Notre dimanche se passa comme tout les dimanches, tout à fait calmement. Je fis mes devoirs, comme ma sœur. Surtout le devoir que cet enfoiré de Dwyer nous avait donné. Pendant ce temps, Jacob regardait encore une émission de mécanique. Je ne sais pas comment il peut regarder ce genre d'émission, c'est d'un ennui ! Mais faut dire que je n'ai jamais rien compris à la mécanique, Jacob a bien essayé de m'expliquer. Pour moi, toutes les voitures sont les mêmes, d'après moi, une bonne voiture, c'est une voiture qui a quatre roues et dont le moteur marche ! Cela montre mon niveau de mécanique ! Et la mécanique et moi, cela fait dix !

Nous étions lundi, aujourd'hui. Je ne commençais qu'à onze heures avec Satan, et en plus on doit rendre le devoir qu'il nous a donné jeudi, ce devoir qu'un prof normal nous aurait donné deux semaines minimum pour le faire. Que du bonheur ! Super, je fais même de l'ironie dans ma tête ! Je crois que je ne vais vraiment pas bien !

Je me suis levée, il était huit heures. Ma sœur et Jacob étaient déjà partis. Carlie commençait à huit heures, et son petit ami avait dut l'accompagner, car il ne travaillait pas ce matin.

D'ailleurs, il a laissé un mot sur la table :

 _« Bella,_

 _Je suis partis accompagné Carlie à ses cours, et après je dois aller dans le centre ville._

 _J'essayerai d'être de retour avant que tu partes, car je n'ai pas trouvé mes clés._

 _Es-ce que tu pourrais me les retrouver si tu as le temps ? Tu as un don pour retrouver les objets que je perds ! Merci d'avance._

 _Jake »_

Mon meilleur ami était toujours autant tête en l'air, même si cela c'était un peu arrangé depuis qu'il était devenu un loup-garou. Mais il perdait quand même tout le temps ses clés. Je les chercherais tout à l'heure lorsque je serais prête.

Je pris donc mon petit déjeuner tout en révisant mon espagnol que j'avais cet après-midi, car Monsieur Rodriguez, notre prof d'espagnol interrogeait quelqu'un à chaque cours.

Quand je fus propre et habillée. Je me mis à la recherche des clés de Jacob.

Je les trouvais enfin, elles étaient cachées sous la montagne de magasines qui se trouvait sur notre table de salon. Enfin table de salon, c'était en faite une planche de bois avec quatre buches pour pied de table, c'était Charlie qui l'avait construite et on peut dire que ce n'était pas un pro de la menuiserie. Mais on l'avait gardé pour lui faire plaisir. Il nous l'avait offerte pour notre aménagement.

Je plaçais les clés bien en vue sur la table de la cuisine, pour pas que Jake les manque. Il pouvait être complètement aveugle des fois ! Quand, j'entendis un miaulement. Le même miaulement que celui que j'avais entendu dans la nuit de jeudi à vendredi, j'en étais sûre.

Je me retournais, et je vis un chat sur le rebord de la fenêtre du salon. Non pas un chat, le chat, le chat tigré qui était sur la moto jeudi soir, j'en étais certaine. Je le reconnaissais !

Il se remit à miauler comme s'il m'appelait, et qu'il me demandait de venir. J'avançais vers la fenêtre. Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras et le caresser, j'avais toujours adoré les chats. Petite, j'en voulais un, mais ma mère était allergique aux poils de chat.

Plus j'avançais vers la fenêtre plus le chat miaulait fort. J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il m'appelait.

« _Minou ! Le chat, tu es mignon, tu sais ! Viens ici, s'il te plaît ! »_ Dis-je au félin.

Je devais avoir l'air d'une idiote à parler à cet animal comme s'il me comprenait, mais j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il pouvait me comprendre.

Quand j'arrivais à la fenêtre, le chat avait disparu. Il s'était volatilisé comme par enchantement ! Mais j'entendis un miaulement, donc je passais ma tête par l'ouverture, pour voir où il était.

Et je le vis, il était coincé sur la corniche d'une des fenêtres de l'étage du dessus. Je me demandais bien comment il avait pu monter là-haut en si peu de temps !

Il miaula encore. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait peur, peur de tomber dans le vide.

Je vis que juste à côté de notre fenêtre, juste en dessous de celle où était le félin, il y avait un gros bloc blanc qui dépassait, qui avait l'air à peu près assez solide pour supporter mon poids, cela devait être un des vieux climatiseurs, dont l'immeubles était équipés.

Je passai d'abord mes jambes par l'ouverture, puis le reste de mon corps. Je me trouvais debout sur le bord de la fenêtre du salon, pieds nu, car je n'avais pas pris le temps de mettre des chaussures.

Déjà que j'avais un équilibre précaire sur la terre ferme, j'avais vraiment peur de tomber. J'étais complètement folle de faire ça !

Je fis en sorte de ne pas regarder en bas, car le sol était disons bien loin. Notre appartement était au troisième étage, quand même. Ce qui faisait quand même un peu haut. Nan pas un peu, cela faisait très haut, vraiment très haut. Heureusement que je n'avais pas le vertige

Je mis mon pied sur le climatiseur, je le testais un peu. J'étais à peu près sûre qu'il allait tenir le coup.

Donc je montais dessus. Mes jambes tremblaient un peu, ce qui ne facilita pas la manœuvre. Et je me retrouvais face à la rue ! Face au vide ! Mauvaise idée ! Très mauvaise idée ! Tout d'un coup, j'avais le vertige !

Je vis les voitures avancer dans la rue, il y avait de la circulation ce matin. J'adore, je risque de mourir, et tout ce qui me passe dans la tête ce qu'il y a du monde sur la route ce matin ! Je suis malade ! Déjà, il faut être malade pour monter sur une corniche pour sauver un chat ! Et en plus si ce n'est pas son propre chat ! Je suis bonne à internée je pense.

J'entendais les gens crier en bas. J'essayais de ne pas regarder, car j'avais vraiment peur de tomber.

Dans le brouhaha qui me parvenait de la rue, je discernais une voiture se garait à la va vite sur le trottoir, et une portière s'ouvrir.

« **_BELLA ! QU'ES-CE QUE TU FAIS ? »_** Entendis-je crier.

Je reconnus la voix de Jacob.

Le bloc se mit à trembler sous mon poids, il allait céder. Il se détachait peu à peu et je glissai. J'essayai de me raccrochai de toutes mes forces au bord de la fenêtre de l'étage supérieur.

J'étais complètement morte de trouille. Je m'imaginais morte écrasée sur le goudron du trottoir qui se trouvait juste en dessous.

« **_NE BOUGE PAS ! J'ARRIVE ! »_** S'exclama mon meilleur ami.

Je le vis partir en courant à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, car je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder le sol. C'était plus fort que moi !

Même pas une minute après être rentré dans l'immeuble, il me rattrapa. Il avait du utiliser sa vitesse de loup, car aucun humain n'aurait pu aller aussi vite.

Jake m'avait rattrapé juste à temps, car quand il me prit dans ses bras, le climatiseur céda et s'écrasa en bas.

Nous entendîmes des exclamations et des applaudissements qui venaient de dehors.

Je craquais. Je fondis en sanglots. Je n'avais jamais vu la mort d'aussi près. Et je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur.

Mon meilleur ami me consola. Et quand je fus enfin calmée, il me demanda :

« _Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Qu'es-ce qu'il t'a prit de monter sur ce machin bancal ? Tu es complètement folle ma parole ! »_

« _Je voulais sauver le chat »_ , murmurais-je simplement.

« _Quel chat ? Je n'ai pas vu de chat ! Il n'y avait pas de chat, Bella ! »_ Questionna le petit ami de ma sœur étonné, il devait surement se demander si je n'étais pas folle.

« _Ce chat ! »_ Répondis-je en montrant du doigt le chat qui se trouvait assis sur un de nos fauteuils. Le félin nous regardait comme si nous étions la chose la plus intéressante qu'il n'ait jamais vue.

Jacob fixa le chat, pendant cinq minutes, et le chat lui rendit la pareille. C'était vraiment drôle ! Tellement que j'explosais de rire.

Puis je regardais l'heure, quand je fus calmée, et je me rendis compte que si je ne partais pas tout de suite, j'allais arriver en retard au cours de Dwyer.

« _Je suis en retard ! Il faut que je parte »_ , dis-je à Jacob.

« _Attends, Bella ! Il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'il vient de se passer »_ , me rattrapa le petit ami de ma sœur.

« _Plus tard, Jake ! Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, là ! »_

« _D'accord »_ , se résigna-t-il en me regardant prendre mon manteau, mon sac et mettre mes chaussures, car j'étais toujours pieds nu.

« _A ce soir ! »_ Lançais-je en fermant la porte, puis je fis demi-tour. « _Au fait, tes clés sont sur la table de la cuisine, elles étaient sur la table de salon ! »_

« _Merci de me les avoir retrouvé ! Et à ce soir ! »_

Me répondit-il alors que je partais pour de bon cette fois.

 **POV Jacob :**

Je n'en revenais pas ! Je venais de sauver Bella d'une chute mortelle du haut de la fenêtre de notre salon ! Elle était complètement dingue !

Elle avait beau être ma meilleure amie et la sœur jumelle de mon rayon de soleil, qui avait pour nom Carlie, je pensais vraiment que Bee avait besoin d'être interné. Tout ça, pour sauver un vulgaire chat ! Et un chat qu'elle ne connaissait pas en plus !

Au début, j'avais cru qu'elle allait se suicider, puis je me suis rappelé qu'elle ne ferait jamais cela. Et quand j'ai vu qu'elle allait tomber, car le support où elle se tenait aller céder, j'ai couru à toute vitesse pour la rattraper. J'espère que personne ne m'a vu, car je ne voyais pas comment expliquer ma vitesse aux gens qui habitait l'immeuble. Je me voyais pas leur dire : « C'est tout à fait normal que je cours vite, je suis un loup-garou ». Nan, je ne me voyais pas dire ça. Nos voisins me prendraient pour un dingue, et là c'est moi qu'on internera !

Je me mis à nouveau à regarder le chat qui se trouvait sur le fauteuil en face de moi. Celui-ci me retourna mon regard.

« _Pourquoi Bella a voulu aller te chercher au péril de sa vie ? Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes ! Elle ne ferait jamais cela d'habitude ! Et encore moins pour un vulgaire chat de gouttière ! »_

Le félin me regarda dans les yeux et siffla, et fit le dos rond. Je crois qu'il n'a vraiment pas apprécié que je dise qu'il était un vulgaire chat de gouttière. Même si d'après moi, cela était la vérité, il n'était qu'un chat de gouttière !

La boule de poil me sauta dessus, et planta ses griffes dans ma cuisse jusqu'au sang. Cette satanée bestiole m'avait griffé jusqu'au sang. Il était complètement cinglé. Et en cela faisait un mal de chien !

« **_Sale bête ! »_** Criai-je tout en le repoussant.

Mais ce dernier n'en avait pas finit avec moi, on dirait. Vu qu'il est me resauta dessus, et me griffa, encore une fois à sang, le bras sur toute sa longueur. Je jonglais encore une fois, tellement j'avais mal, cette brute de chat avait planté vraiment profondément ses griffes dans mon bras.

Quand j'essayai de l'attraper pour le virer de l'appartement, il lui faire passer l'envie de revenir. Il avait disparu !

Bon débarras.

J'espère qu'il ne reviendra pas, car je n'ai pas très envie de retrouver à nouveau Bee sur le bord de la fenêtre, car elle avait voulu encore une fois sauver ce fauve.

Heureusement, je guérissais plus vite que la normale, vu que j'étais un loup. Car je me voyais mal à expliquer à ma Carlie que je m'étais fait agresser par un vulgaire matou ! Elle se serait moquée de moi avec cela pour les dix prochaines années, c'était certain.

 **POV Bella :**

Il était presque sept heures quand je rentrais chez moi, après cette journée de dingue.

Cela avait été vraiment une véritable journée de dingue. D'abord, j'avais presque réussi à mourir écrasé sur le goudron, si Jacob ne m'avait pas rattrapé. Puis j'avais eu cours avec Dwyer le démon, et son cours c'était passé comme tout ses cours, comme un véritable calvaire. Ensuite le midi, quand j'arrivai à la cafétéria, elle était complètement bondée, tout ce que j'aimais comme nourriture, était déjà partit. Et enfin, Mr Rodriguez, notre professeur d'espagnol, m'a interrogé, heureusement que j'avais révisé ce matin.

Donc en résumé, cela fut une véritable journée de fou. Et j'étais complètement morte de fatigue, complètement hors service !

Quand, je rentrais à l'appartement, je m'annonçais comme d'habitude en criant, même si mon cri ressemblait plus à un murmure tellement j'étais fatiguée. Mais personne ne me répondit.

Je cru d'abord, qu'il n'y avait personne, mais j'entendis les voix de Carlie et de Jacob, qui venaient de la cuisine.

Alors que je m'approchais pour leur dire que j'étais là, j'entendis mon nom !

Je compris rapidement qu'ils parlaient de moi. Faut dire qu'il fallait vraiment être complètement idiot pour pas le comprendre, et aux dernières nouvelles, je n'étais pas complètement idiote. Folle, ça c'était certain ! Mais pas idiote, c'était sûr.

Je vis que Carlie, qui était en face de moi, avait un air vraiment soucieux. Je ne savais pas qu'elle s'inquiétait autant pour moi. Je n'avais pas l'air aussi désespérée que cela, non ?

Je m'arrêtais alors pour écouter leur conversation, même si je savais qu'il ne fallait pas écouter aux portes, vu le nombre de fois que notre mère nous l'avait répété à ma jumelle et à moi. Je voulais vraiment savoir ce qu'il en était, et puis mon plus vilain défaut était la curiosité !

 **OOOOOO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. En tout cas, j'ai essayé de transcrire le plus fidèlement possible une des scènes les plus importante du film.

Si vous avez des questions laissez-moi un message.

A vos commentaires !

A la semaine prochaine

Elo-didie


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonjour,

Voici mon nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je remercie tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire.

Twilight et Catwoman ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture.

Elodie

 **OOOOOO**

 **Chapitre 7** **: Espionnage et dispute**

 _Je m'arrêtais alors pour écouter leur conversation, même si je savais qu'il ne fallait pas écouter aux portes, vu le nombre de fois que notre mère nous l'avait répété à ma jumelle et à moi. Je voulais vraiment savoir ce qu'il en était, et puis mon plus vilain défaut était la curiosité !_

 **POV Bella**

Je me cachais derrière la cloison qui se situait entre le salon et la cuisine. À cet endroit, je pouvais entendre toute la discussion, qui se déroulait entre Carlie et Jake, sans qu'eux sachent que je suis là. Car je voulais savoir ce qu'ils allaient dire, et j'étais certaine que s'ils savaient que j'étais là, ils ne diraient pas tout ce qu'ils pensaient !

Donc je m'installais et écoutais leur conversation.

« _Ta sœur est folle ! »_ Annonça Jacob comme préambule.

« _Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »_ Demanda ma sœur curieuse.

 _« Elle était en équilibre sur le climatiseur_ _,_ _qui se trouve juste à côté de la fenêtre du salon ! »_ Dit calmement Jacob, mais un soupçon de colère s'entendait dans sa voix. « _Elle aurait pu tomber dans le vide ! Heureusement que je l'ai rattrapé ! »_

« _**QUOI ? »**_ Cria ma sœur complètement sous le choc de la nouvelle, ce que je comprenais facilement, je pense que j'aurai réagi exactement comme elle, à cette nouvelle, si cela avait été elle à ma place. « _**Elle a fait quoi ? »**_

« _Elle s'est simplement retrouvé_ _e_ _en équilibre au dessus du vide au troisième étage, qui est quand même à une certaine distance du sol !_ » Répondit mon meilleur ami avec un aplomb surprenant, il disait cela comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, ce qui n'était pas quand même pas la même chose, enfin d'après moi.

« _**Elle a essayé de se suicider ? Ma jumelle, ma Bella, a essayé de se suicider et toi tu m'annonce**_ _ **s**_ _ **cela comme si tu m'avais dit qu'il allait pleuvoir demain ! »**_

« _Mais nan, Bee n'a pas essayé de se suicider ! Elle voulait… »_ Tenta d'expliquer le petit ami de ma sœur, mais il fut coupé par cette dernière, qui était, disons pour faire simple, dans tous ses états, ce qui faisait quand même un peu peur.

« _Bella était en équilibre sur cette espèce de truc blanc au dessus du vide ! Et toi tu dis qu'elle n'a pas essayé de se suicider ! Alors explique-moi pourquoi ma petite sœur est presque tomb_ _ée_ _dans le vide, si ce n'est pas pour se suicider ! Hein c'est pour quoi, alors ? Explique ! »_ Demanda ma sœur avec un air suspicieux sur le visage.

Je détestais quand elle rappelait qu'elle était la plus âgée ! Et puis, elle était simplement née cinq minutes avant moi ! Cinq malheureuses minutes, c'était rien du tout ! Cela ne faisait pas d'elle, l'ainée ! Donc je n'étais pas la petite sœur, on avait le même âge ! C'est ça, nous étions du même âge ! Il n'y avait pas de grande sœur, comme de petite sœur !

« _Elle voulait sauver un chat, »_ répondit mon meilleur ami, il devait surement affiché un air complètement désespéré, j'étais certaine qu'il se demandait encore pourquoi j'avais fait ça.

D'ailleurs moi-même, je ne savais pas. Je l'avais fait, car j'avais sentis que je devais le faire, que c'était tout à fait logique de le réaliser. Cela avait été comme si une force supérieure m'avait poussé à monter sur le rebord de la fenêtre ! En plus, je pense toujours que j'ai eu raison de le faire.

« _**Un chat ? Elle voulait sauver un chat ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ? »**_ Questionna ma sœur un peu hystérique, en réalité, au son de sa voix, on entendait bien qu'elle était complètement hystérique.

« _Je ne sais pas ! Et je ne le comprends toujours pas. »_

« _Elle a risqué sa vie pour un chat ! »_ S'exclama ma sœur. « _Elle a risqué sa vie pour un chat ! »_ Répéta-t-elle, elle devait être sous le choc.

 _« Et en plus même pas pour un chat sympa_ , » repris Jake. « _C'était un sadique, ce chat ! Un véritable sadique ! Tu as vu ce qu'il m'a fait, ce sale matou ! »_ Dit-il en montrant le peu qu'il restait des griffures du chat, après tout il était un loup-garou et les loups-garous ça guérit vite, même très vite. « _Et en plus ça fait un mal de chien ! Ce chat est un monstre ! »_

Je pu m'empêchais de ricaner un peu devant la scène que faisait Jacob pour quelques malheureuses griffures de chat, cela n'allait pas le tuer. Il avait reçu des blessures plus graves après un combat avec un vampire. Et ce félin n'est pas un monstre, je le sais, je le sens.

« _Me dit pas que tu es entrain de te plaindre à cause minuscules petites griffures de rien de tout, alors que ma sœur jumelle a risqué de perdre la vie_ ! » Grogna ma jumelle, avec un air mauvais.

« _Mais je me plains pas ! »_ Se rattrapa son petit ami, qui semblait avoir compris qu'il avait fait une bêtise. « _Je te montre simplement que ce chat est un monstre ! »_

« _C'est ça ! »_ Répondit simplement ma sœur, on comprenait facilement à son ton qu'elle ne le croyait pas, mais je pense qu'elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui ce soir. « _Mais elle va si mal qu'elle est capable de se sacrifier pour un simple félin errant ! De perdre la vie pour un matou qui traine dans les_ _rues_ _!_ S'alarma-t-elle. - _Nan, je_ _ne_ _crois pas. Je pense qu'elle n'a simplement pas réfléchi_ _t_ _avant. Elle fait cela d'instinct ! »_

Alors, d'après Jack, c'était mon instinct qui m'avait poussé à sauver ce chat. Je pense qu'il avait raison. Je n'avais que suivre mon instinct, après tout, je n'avais pas du tout réfléchit avant de passer la fenêtre.

« _D'instinct ? »_

« _Oui, d'instinct. Et crois-moi, je sais que c'est l'instinct, je suis un loup ! »_

« _Je te crois, mon chéri ! Je te crois ! »_ Annonça-t-elle doucement, je compris que ma jumelle s'était calmée, puis elle ajouta. « _Mais je peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour ma sœur. Elle est presque tout le temps toute seule, vu que ses seuls amis sont en couple. Je suis certaine que c'est parce qu'elle est célibataire ! Il faudrait qu'elle se… »_

Je compris qu'il fallait mieux que j'interrompe leur conversation, là où elle en était, avant que ma sœur lance le sujet de ma vie personnelle. Et puis, car je ne voulais pas que Jacob se mêle de ma vie sentimentale, en plus de ma sœur et d'Angie, et ces deux là sur mon dos me suffisaient déjà. Bien que je sache, que ma vie niveau cœur était au niveau zéro, le calme plat. Mais je ne voulais pas que cela change, en tout cas pas tout de suite, et pas avant un moment. Et c'était quoi cette manie de vouloir à tout prix mettre fin à mon célibat.

Donc je repartis vers le centre du salon, et je m'affalais sur le canapé comme si je venais juste de rentrer. Bien sûr je m'installée avec la grâce d'un hippopotame et en plus mon sac s'écrasa sur la table basse, donc je fis un boucan du diable, ce qui fit sortir Carlie et Jacob de la cuisine.

« _Tu es déjà rentrée, Bella ! »_ S'exclama ma sœur surprise, une fois qu'elle fut arrivée dans le salon.

« _Il est déjà sept heures, Carlie_ ! » Répliquai-je.

« _Ah bon ! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure… »_ Répondit-elle.

Je savais qu'elle voulait me demander quelque chose mais elle n'osait pas. J'étais certaine que c'était sur mon presque plongeon dans le vide de ce matin. Je n'avais plus qu'à prier qu'elle n'en ait pas le courage, car je ne voulais pas en reparler. Et puis je ne savais pas quoi lui donner comme explication, vu que moi-même je n'en avais pas.

« _Tu as passé une bonne journée, Bee ? »_ Demanda Jake, en s'installant à côté de moi sur le canapé.

Là, j'étais entrain de me demander si on pouvait canoniser Jacob, car il venait de couper l'herbe sous le pied de ma jumelle. Donc elle ne pourra pas me poser des questions sur l'incident de ce matin. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer, qu'elle oublie de le faire.

« _Plutôt bien. À part que j'avais Dwyer ce matin, que ce midi il n'y avait rien de potable à la cafétéria, et que je me suis fait interrog_ _ée_ _en espagnol. Ouais, à part tout ça c'était plutôt une bonne journée, »_ résumais-je, tout en oubliant mon essai en tant que funambule de ce matin.

« _Oh, c'est vrai ! Tu as Satan le lundi matin, ma pauvre ! Tu n'as pas de chance, commencer ta semaine avec lui ! »_ Compatis mon meilleur ami.

Il avait encore répondu avant ma jumelle. Mais je vu à son regard qu'elle n'allait pas laisser tomber.

« _Tu n'as pas oublié de me dire quelque chose, Bella ? »_ Demanda Carlie tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je vis que Jacob essaya de prendre la parole, mais sa petite amie lui fit comprendre qu'il devait mieux se taire. Il me fit un regard d'excuse, mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était uniquement de la mienne.

« _Non, je ne vois pas_ , » dis-je en faisant l'innocente. « _Je vous ai parlé de toute ma journée à la fac. »_

« _Isabella !_ » Souffla ma sœur, ce n'était pas bon pour moi quand elle emploi mon prénom en entier, elle ne le faisait que très rarement, et toujours quand elle était en colère ou contrariée. « _Isabella, avant que tu aille_ _s_ _à la fac ? Ça t'éclaire ? »_

« _Euh… Oui ça m'éclaire »,_ déclarai-je en regardant mes mains, je n'avais pas le courage de la regarder, je savais que j'allais me faire eugueuler.

« _Alors ? »_ Me questionna-t-elle.

« _Et bien… Il a peut-être le fait que j'ai peut-être presque fini écrasée sur le goudron »,_ commençai-je à m'expliquer, et elle me lança, le regard qui veut dire _« tu as intérêt à tout me dire sinon tu va voir ce qu'il va t'arriver, ma vielle ! »_ donc je continuai mon récit. « _Il y avait un chat, il était coincé. Et pour l'aider, il fallait que je monte sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Mais t'inquiète_ _s_ _pas, j'ai rien. Jacob m'a rattrap_ _é_ _au bon moment ! »_

« _Ouais, heureusement que Jacob était là._ _ **Mais pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi il a fallu que tu sauve**_ _ **s**_ _ **ce chat ? »**_ S'exclama-t-elle.

« _Je ne sais pas, il le fallait c'est tout »,_ répondis-je seulement.

« _Quoi ? C'est tout ! Il fallait simplement que tu le sauve_ _s_ _! Mais qu'es_ _t_ _-ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta tête ?_ _ **MERDE ! »**_ Cria ma jumelle.

« _**RIEN ! C'est comme ça ! »**_ M'exclamais-je, tout en me levant avec mon sac pour partir.

« _**QUOI ? »**_ Brailla Carlie, complètement en rogne.

« _**Y A RIEN A DIRE DE PLUS CELA C'EST PASSE COMME CELA ! UN POINT C'EST TOUT ! »**_ Hurlais-je tout en me dirigeant vers ma chambre, dont je claquais la porte.

Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre toute la soirée, je n'avais pas envie de parler avec Carlie. Même si je savais qu'elle avait eu raison de s'inquiéter. Mais elle en fait trop, je suis toujours en vie, d'accord grâce à Jacob. Mais je suis toujours en vie !

J'entendis ma sœur et Jake parlaient dans le salon. Je sais qu'elle doit être triste à cause du fait que nous nous sommes disputés. Ma jumelle n'a jamais supporté une dispute entre nous deux. Même si elles sont très rares. Pourtant, elle n'est pas la seule à être autant affectée, moi aussi je déteste ça. Faut dire nous sommes jumelles, nous avons toujours été ensemble depuis toutes petites, nous avons été rarement séparées. Et quand nous l'étions, c'était jamais plus d'une journée. Quand nous étions petite, quand quelqu'un voyait l'une de nous, il savait que l'autre n'était pas loin.

Je ne sortis pas de ma chambre de la soirée, même pas pour manger.

Je me couchais rapidement, et mis mon réveil tôt, je n'avais pas envie de tomber sur ma sœur. Vu qu'elle n'avait pas cours de la matinée demain matin, elle n'allait pas se lever super tôt. Et moi, je ne commençais peut-être qu'à dix heures. Mais j'irai travailler à la bibliothèque avant les cours.

Je me levais le lendemain matin, il était sept heures. Je me préparais, pris mon petit-déjeuner. Et quittais l'appartement, il était huit heures moins le quart. La bibliothèque ouvrait ses portes à huit heures. J'allais arriver pile pour son ouverture.

Je travaillais là-bas pendant une heure et demie, puis j'allais rejoindre mon cours. J'avais histoire de l'art avec l'excentrique Mlle Greene. Je me rendis compte qu'Angela avait cours avec moi, qu'une fois rentrée dans la salle.

Je me demandais si cela ne serait pas mieux que je sèche le cours. Car j'étais certaine que ma sœur avait mis Angie au courant de notre dispute et du pourquoi de notre dispute. En plus, je n'avais vraiment, mais vraiment pas envie de parler de cela.

Cependant, quand je pris la décision que sécher le cours serait la meilleure solution, Angela rentra dans la salle. J'espérais qu'elle ne voit pas, pour que je puisse m'éclipser en toute discrétion.

MERDE ! Elle m'a repéré. Maintenant, reste plus qu'à prier pour pas qu'elle me parle de Carlie. Mais faut dire qu'Angie est plutôt respectueuse de la vie privée des autres, donc normalement si elle voit que je ne veux pas en parler, elle n'en parlera pas.

\- _Salut, Bella !_ Dis ma meilleure amie en s'installant à côté de moi.

\- _Coucou, Angie,_ répondis-je s ans enthousiasme.

J'étais certaine que je ressemblais à un zombie. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit, et le peu de sommeil, que j'avais eu, avait été de très mauvaise qualité.

En tout cas, je devais être le parfait contraire d'Angela, qui, elle était tout à fait radieuse ce matin. Cela doit être encore l'effet de la demande de Ben. Même si elle datait de jeudi dernier, mais je pense que le sourire niai qu'elle affiche depuis ne va pas disparaître avant un bon moment.

Ça fait du bien, de savoir, qu'il y a des gens sur cette planète qui sont heureux. Cela permet aux gens qui sont comme moi, de ne pas perdre espoir, et de penser que le bonheur peut nous tomber dessus à n'importe quel moment.

 **OOOOOO**

J'espère que cela vous as plus.

A vos commentaires.

A dimanche prochain

Elo-didie


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Twilight et Catwoman ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je vous remercie de me suivre, et merci à Steve Rogers RMNG pour sa review.

Bonne Lecture à tous.

 **OOOOOOO**

 **Chapitre 8** **: Meilleure amie et soulagement**

 _J'étais certaine que je ressemblai_ _s_ _à un zombie. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit, et le peu de sommeil, que j'avais eu, avait été de très mauvaise qualité._

 _En tout cas, je devais être le parfait contraire d'Angela, qui, elle était tout à fait radieuse ce matin. Cela doit être encore l'effet de la demande de Ben. Même si elle datait de jeudi dernier, mais je pense que le sourire niai qu'elle affiche depuis ne va pas disparaître avant un bon moment._

 _Ça fait du bien, de savoir, qu'il y a des gens sur cette planète qui sont heureux. Cela permet aux gens qui sont comme moi, de ne pas perdre espoir, et de penser que le bonheur peut nous tomber dessus à n'importe quel moment._

 **POV Bella :**

Angela me regarda pendant cinq minutes, comme pour me juger. Je savais qu'elle se demandait comment aborder le sujet « dispute avec Carlie » sans me faire sortir de mes gonds. Elle finit par se lancer :

« _Ce n'est pas la grande forme, on dirait ! »_

« _Tu es tombée en plein dans le mille ! Comment tu as fait ? »_ Demandais-je sur un ton ironique. _« Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit, »_ répondis-je simplement, tout en regardant ma montre.

Il était neuf heures cinquante-cinq, et la prof n'était toujours pas là. C'était bien ma veine, le jour où je ne voulais surtout pas que Mlle Greene arrive en retard, elle arrivait en retard. Es-ce qu'un jour j'aurais de la chance ? Ou cela est trop demander ?

« _Je sais pour ta dispute avec Carlie, elle me l'a dit ce matin, quand je l'ai croisé sur le campus. Elle voulait s'excuser en se levant, mais tu étais déjà partie quand elle est allée dans ta chambre pour te parler, »_ m'annonça Angela en me regardant.

Je levais la tête pour la regarder. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée, je dessinais sur mon bloc notes.

« _Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler pour le moment. Et encore moins du sujet de notre dispute, »_ répliquais-je, tout en retournant à mon dessin.

Je remarquais que j'avais dessiné un chat, et pas n'importe quel chat ! Le chat d'hier ! Je deviens folle. Ce chat m'obsède, j'en ai même rêvé cette nuit ! Et en plus ce matin, en allant vers le campus, je suis certaine de l'avoir croisé. Soit je deviens folle ou ce chat me suit ! J'espère que c'est la deuxième solution, car je n'ai pas très envie de finir mes jours dans un asile ! J'arrêtais là mes réflexions avant qu'elles n'aillent plus loin et puis je vis qu'Angela allait parler.

« _Bella, elle s'en veut ! Elle ne voulait pas te crier dessus, mais elle s'inquiète pour toi ! Et savoir que tu joue_ _s_ _au_ _funambule sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, tu lui as fait peur, vraiment très peur ! Ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible ! »_ M'expliqua Angie avec une voix douce.

On aurait dit qu'elle avait peur que je lui saute à la gorge. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord, j'étais un peu sur les nerfs ce matin, mais je n'allais quand même pas m'en prendre à elle alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait, mon irritation n'est pas assez forte pour cela.

« _Je sais qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me crier dessus »_ , répondis-je tout en regardant la porte, et en priant pour que la prof arrive bientôt, voir immédiatement, oui dans l'instant même ça serait merveilleux.

« _Elle est ta jumelle, vous êtes toujours ensemble ! Et puis elle déteste que vous vous disputiez, tu devrais lui pardonner ! »_

« _Moi aussi, je déteste quand on se dispute »_ , dis-je.

« _Pardonne_ _à Carlie alors ! Cela vous fera du bien à toutes les deux. Vous en êtes toujours malade_ _s_ _quand vous êtes sépar_ _ées_ _plus de 24 heures d'affilée_ _s_ _! Tellement que vous ressemblez toutes les deux à des zombies_ », avoua ma meilleure amie.

« _Je vais lui pardonner, mais je ne veux pas lui parler avant ce soir ! J'ai besoin de faire le point. Dis-lui s'il te plaît. »_

Avant qu'elle puisse répondre, une des secrétaires de l'université rentra dans la salle, et se posta devant le bureau.

« _Votre professeur d'Histoire de l'art, Mlle Greene, est malade. Elle n'est pas là, donc vous n'_ _avez_ _pas cours »_ , déclara-t-elle avant de repartir de la salle.

Super, la prof n'est pas là ! Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir ou pas. Après tout, il n'y a pas un quart d'heure, je voulais sécher le cours ! Je me mis à ranger mes affaires. Il ne me restait plus qu'à aller travailler à la bibliothèque. Mais je compris rapidement qu'Angela n'était pas d'accord pour me laisser partir sans plus d'explication.

« _**Bonne nouvelle ! »**_ S'exclama Angie, quand elle eut fermé son sac. « _Et puis comme ça, on pourra parler. Viens on va dehors, il ne pleut pas pour une fois « !_

« _Et si je ne veux pas, et si je veux simplement aller quelque part pour travailler »,_ rétorquais-je, en sortant de la salle, mais la fiancée de Ben me rattrapa rapidement.

« _Je te répondrais naturellement que j'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu veux, et que nous allons nous promener pour pouvoir discuter toutes les deux »_ , contra ma meilleure amie, qui pour l'instant n'était pas vraiment ma meilleure amie.

Je grognais, de mauvaise humeur, mais je compris tout de suite que je n'avais vraiment pas le choix.

« _D'accord, je viens ! Mais à une seule condition ! »_ Dis-je, car je ne voulais pas lâcher aussi facilement que ça.

« _Laquelle ? »_ Demanda mon amie.

« _Tu envoies un message à Carlie pour lui dire que je ne la verrais pas avant ce soir, car j'ai besoin de réfléchir. »_

Je regardais Angela réfléchir pendant cinq minutes, puis elle sortit son portable de son sac. Je compris aisément que j'avais gagné cette bataille.

Une fois qu'elle eut finit de taper le SMS, elle me le montra :

 _Coucou Carlie,_

 _Je suis avec Bella. Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète_ _s_ _pas._

 _Elle m'a dit de te dire, que vous pourriez parler ce soir. Mais pas avant, elle a besoin de réfléchir._

 _Ne te ronge pas les ongles ! Tout va s'arranger !_

 _Bisous_

 _Angie_

Je lui fis signe qu'elle pouvait l'envoyer, ce qu'elle fit dans la seconde.

Une fois fait, nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. Arrivée dehors, Angela m'emmena jusqu'à un des bancs qui se trouvaient devant le bâtiment dont on sortait.

« _Bee,_ dit doucement ma meilleure amie comme préambule. _Bee, pourquoi tu t'es fâchée contre Carlie ? Elle s'inquiétait seulement pour toi ! »_

« _Tu veux tout savoir ? »_ Demandais-je.

« _Oui_. »

« _Je ne le sais pas. Quand elle a commen_ _cé_ _à m'interroger sur ce qui c'était passé hier matin, j'ai compris la bêtise que j'avais fait. Et le pire c'est que je ne regrette pas d'avoir risqué ma vie pour sauver ce chat. Puis elle s'est mise à me crier dessus, et le seul truc que j'ai trouvé à faire c'est lui crier aussi dessus, ça a été plus fort que moi. »_

Un silence s'installa après mes paroles. Il dura bien cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Angela le brise.

« _Je comprends, j'aurais surement réagit d'une manière semblable, si j'avais été dans la même situation que toi. »_

Un nouveau silence s'installa, mais celui-là était moins lourd que le précédent. L'atmosphère n'était plus tendue, tout ce qui devait être dit avait été dit.

Et puis le soleil venait de faire son apparition.

La conversation reprit sur un autre sujet, avec un ton plus enjoué.

 **POV Carlie :**

En ce mardi matin, je n'avais pas cours. Mais je me levais quand même à huit heures, car Bella commençait à dix heures, et elle se lèverait surement à cette heure-là. Et je devais lui parler, hier soir, nous étions disputées. Et je détestais nos disputes. Je n'aimais pas être séparée de ma jumelle, nous étions toujours ensemble depuis notre naissance.

Même maintenant que j'étais en couple. Je savais que Bella irait habiter ailleurs si je lui demandais, mais je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas me séparer de ma jumelle. Mais je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, on devra se séparer pour vivre chacune notre vie, cependant pas avant quelques années, ou une bonne décennie.

Pour l'instant, je voulais qu'on se réconcilie. Et puis c'était à moi de faire le premier pas, c'était moi qui lui avais crié dessus la première. C'était moi qui était en tord. Elle avait tout à fait raison de m'en vouloir.

Donc je me levais tôt même si je n'en avais pas besoin. Bien sûr, j'étais seule dans la chambre, Jacob était partit à six heures trente ce matin, son patron avait besoin de lui plus tôt aujourd'hui.

Je m'installais dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner en attendant, que ma sœur se lève.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'avais fini de manger, mais toujours pas de Bella. Alors je me dirigeais vers sa chambre.

Quand je rentrais dans cette dernière, je compris immédiatement que Bella s'était levée plus tôt. Et cette constatation me fit très mal. Car cela voulait dire que ma jumelle m'évitait, ma jumelle, la personne dont j'étais la plus proche au monde m'évitait !

Je m'habillais rapidement. Je savais où elle avait cours, j'irai la voir avant son cours.

Je me dirigeais vers le campus presque en courant, je ne voulais pas la manquer. Je devais lui parler ! Je devais m'excuser !

Une fois arrivée à l'université. Je mis à la chercher, mais je ne la trouvais pas. Et puis un éclair de génie me traversa. Elle était à la bibliothèque, Bella se réfugiait toujours à la bibliothèque quand nous nous disputions. Même si quand nous étions petites, c'était la minuscule bibliothèque de Forks qui ne devait même pas faire le quart de celle de l'université, donc ça serait plus dur de la retrouver dans celle-là que dans celle de notre enfance !

A peine arrivé aux marches qui se trouvaient devant le lieu où devait surement être ma jumelle, qu'on m'interpella :

« _**Carlie ! Que fais-tu là ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas cours ce matin ! »**_

Je me retournais, et me retrouvais en face d'Angela. Devrais-je lui dire que je me suis disputée avec Bella ? Ou faire comme si tout était normal ? Alors que je me trouvais devant la bibliothèque à neuf heures de matin, alors que je n'avais pas cours, ce qui était très bizarre pour toute personne me connaissant un peu. Et vu qu'Angie était autant ma meilleure amie que celle de Bella, elle se doutera de quelque chose et je ne pense pas que Bee m'en voudra de lui en parler.

« _Je cherche Bella !_ _On s'est disputé_ _es_ _hier soir, et je voudrais m'excuser. »_

« _Pourquoi pas l'avoir fait ce matin ? »_ Demanda Angie, mais elle répondit à ma place, elle nous connaissait vraiment bien. « _Elle était déjà partie quand tu t'es levée, c'est ça_ ! »

« _Oui. Je crois qu'elle me fuit »,_ dis-je triste que ma sœur m'en veuille autant.

 _« Je ne pense pas, elle doit s'en vouloir autant que toi… »,_ Me consola-t-elle, mais je ne la laissais pas finir.

« _Nan, car c'est de ma faute ! Je lui ai crié dessus sans raison ! »_

« _Comment ça ? »_

« _On s_ _'est_ _disput_ _ées_ _après que Jake m'ai_ _t_ _appris quelque chose »_ , marmonnais-je.

Je ne voulais pas donner plus d'explications. Mais au vu du regard que me lança mon amie, je compris très vite qu'il était dans mon intérêt de tout dire, sans rien cacher.

« _Jacob m'a dit que Bella est presque tombé_ _e_ _dans le vide hier matin._ _Il s'en est fallut de peu…_ _, heureusement que Jacob a été assez rapide pour la rattraper ! »_

« _**QUOI ? »**_ Cria Angela complètement sous le choc de la nouvelle.

« _Elle a voulu sauver un chat »_ , continuai-je, tout en ignorant l'intervention de mon amie.

Il fallut bien cinq minutes pour qu'Angie puisse de nouveau reparler, et quand elle en fut capable, elle reprit la parole d'une voix calme.

« _Je comprends tout à fait pourquoi tu t'es mise en colère. Mais je pense qu'il faudrait mieux que je lui parle avant toi, disons pour aplanir les choses. Je veux être certaine que vous ne vous engueuliez pas encore, tu comprends ?_

« _Je comprends. Mais es-ce que tu pourrais faire en sorte qu'on puisse parler rapidement. Je déteste plus lui parler ! S'il te plaît ! »_ Dis-je en faisant des yeux de chien battu à la fin de ma demande.

Angela ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant mon expression.

« _Oui, je le ferais »_ , répondit-elle simplement.

« _**MERCI ! »**_ M'exclamai-je en la serrant dans mes bras. » _Tu es la meilleure amie qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir ! »_

« _Merci pour ses compliments. Bon, j'y vais, j'ai cours avec Bella. Je t'enverrais des nouvelles dès que je peux »_ , me dit-elle tout en partant vers le cours qu'elle avait en commun avec ma jumelle.

Je priais pour qu'Angela puisse faire en sorte que Bee me parle à nouveau.

Angela était la meilleure amie qu'on puisse avoir, elle était toujours gentille et attentive à ce qu'elle aimait ou appréciait, et puis elle nous connaissait Bella et moi, les jumelles Swan, sur le bout des doigts. Elle était un véritable ange. Je m'en voulais des fois de ne pas pouvoir tout lui dire, comme le fait que Jacob ne soit pas tout à fait humain. Mais elle était humaine, et les humains ne devaient normalement pas se mêler au monde fantastiques, bien que ma sœur et moi, nous vivions avec. Je détestais devoir cacher ça à Angie, cependant cela était beaucoup mieux pour sa sécurité et celle de Ben.

Je me retournais à l'appartement après avoir quittée ma meilleure amie devant la bibliothèque.

J'attendais les nouvelles impatiemment. Tellement que je n'arrivais pas à tenir en place. J'étais tant stressée que je fis le ménage, alors que je détestais cela.

Je tournais en rond dans le salon comme un loup en cage, quand je reçus un message d'Angie :

 _Coucou Carlie,_

 _Je suis avec Bella. Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète_ _s_ _pas._

 _Elle m'a dit de te dire, que vous pourriez parler ce soir. Mais pas avant, elle a besoin de réfléchir._

 _Ne te ronge pas les ongles ! Tout va s'arranger !_

 _Bisous_

 _Angie_

Le poids, qui était sur mes épaules sans que je m'en rende compte, venait de s'envoler. Je me sentais beaucoup plus légère. Bella voulait bien me parler, ce soir certes, mais elle le voulait bien.

Je fis une danse de la joie au milieu de notre salon.

Et puis, je m'écroulais dans le canapé fatiguée et soulagée.

 **OOOOOO**

J'espère que cela vous as plu.

Si vous avez des questions, posez les dans les commentaires.

A la semaine prochaine.

Elo-didie


	10. Chapitre 9

Bonjour à toutes et à tous

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Je remercie tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire.

Catwoman et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture.

 **OOOOOOO**

 **Chapitre 9 :** **Des lasagnes et de la réconciliation**

 _Le poids, qui était sur mes épaules sans que je m'en rende compte, venait de s'envoler. Je me sentais beaucoup plus légère. Bella voulait bien me parler, ce soir certes, mais elle le voulait bien._

 _Je fis une danse de la joie au milieu de notre salon._

 _Et puis, je m'écroulais dans le canapé fatiguée et soulagée._

 **POV Bella :**

Après avoir parlé avec Angela, je me sentais mieux, vraiment mieux. J'étais plus légère. Je me rendis compte que la dispute avec Carlie m'avait vraiment affecté, plus que je le croyais. Mais cela ne devrait pas me surprendre, après tout, Carlie était ma jumelle.

On avait mangé un sandwich sur un banc de la fac, qui se situait au soleil. J'adorais le soleil, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il y en avait beaucoup dans l'Etat de Washington. Il pleuvait plus qu'il ne faisait soleil. Alors quand il faisait beau, on en profitait, c'était certain.

Puis, il fut bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours, je quittais Angie et me dirigeais vers mon cours de français.

Je regardais ma montre, il était dix-neuf heures. Il était temps pour moi de rentrer à l'appartement. D'ailleurs Mme Pince était d'accord avec moi.

« _Mlle Swan, je n'ai plus besoin de vous. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Vous avez l'air fatigué ! Essayez de vous reposer ce soir. »_

Elle ne croyait quand même pas que je faisais la fête tout les soirs ? Mais bon, elle devait surement estimer tous les jeunes devaient boire comme des trous sur de la musique à vous crever les tympans tous les soirs. Oui, elle le pensait à coup sûr.

« _D'accord, Mme Pince. Bonne soirée ! »_ Dis-je en mettant mon manteau.

« _Bonne soirée_ , _Mlle_ _Swan. »_

« _En revoir »,_ répondis-je.

« _En revoir,_ _Mlle Swan. »_

« _A demain »,_ rajoutais-je en partant avant qu'elle ne réponde en ajoutant à nouveau Mlle Swan à la fin de sa phrase.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, elle devait le rajouter à chaque fin de phrase quand elle s'adressait à moi. Je lui avais dit qu'elle pouvait m'appeler Bella, et depuis, dès qu'elle s'adressait à moi, elle rajoutait Mlle Swan.

Je réfléchissais à ce mystère sur le chemin de mon immeuble. Au moins, cela m'empêchait de penser à la future discussion que j'aurais avec ma jumelle.

Mais, j'arrivais quand même trop vite à l'appartement.

J'étais devant la porte depuis au moins cinq minutes à attendre je ne sais quoi. Puis, je décidais enfin d'y aller. Je soufflais un bon coup pour me donner du courage, et j'ouvris la porte.

 **POV Carlie :**

J'étais allée en cours sans grand enthousiasme, pendant l'après-midi. J'attendais le soir et ma discussion avec Bella avec impatience. Je voulais vraiment m'excuser je n'aurais jamais dû lui crier dessus.

A dix-sept heures trente, j'étais à l'appartement. Je venais juste de finir les cours. Je m'étais dépêchée de rentrer, je savais que Bella finissait à quinze heure, j'avais regardé son emploi du temps avant de partir en cours. Je voulais être sûre de l'heure où elle rentrerait. Mais une fois, la porte d'entrée, je me rappelais que ce soir Bella travaillait à la bibliothèque, et qu'elle ne finissait qu'à dix-neuf heures.

Je me dis que cela me ferait du temps pour me préparer à cette discussion pour éviter qu'elle ne tourne au vinaigre et que nous nous disputions encore une fois.

Je décidais de faire le plat préféré de Bella, des lasagnes. Elle adorait ça. Je n'étais pas aussi douée qu'elle en cuisine, mais je me débrouillais quand même bien. En tout cas, Jacob disait que ma cuisine était vraiment délicieuse. Cependant il disait que celle de Bella était encore meilleure, c'est pour cela que je le croyais quand il complimentait ma cuisine, il ne disait pas qu'elle était délicieuse simplement pour me faire plaisir, mais parce qu'il l'appréciait.

Donc je me mis aux fourneaux.

Je venais de finir de préparer les lasagnes, quand Jacob rentra. Je les avais mises au frigo, il était encore trop tôt pour les faire cuire tout de suite.

Bien sûr, après m'avoir dit bonjour, il alla directement mettre son museau dans le frigidaire. Les loups-garous sont de vrais ventres sur pattes. Ils mangent tout ce qui est comestible et qui leur passe sous leurs énormes pattes. Jake et ses amis loups-garous, ses _frères_ , étaient de vrais goinfres. Quand ils sont tous ensembles devant une table, on dirait une bande de gosses affamés qui n'ont pas mangé depuis un mois !

« _**Oh ! Tu as fait des lasagnes ! Super ! Je vais me régaler ! »**_ S'exclama mon petit ami qui avait toujours la tête dans notre réfrigérateur.

« _**Pas touche ! »**_ Criai-je en lui donnant une claque sur la tête, pas forte la claque, je n'avais pas du tout envie de me casser la main.

« _Pourquoi ? »_ Me demanda-t-il en me faisant des yeux de chien battu, ce qui était plutôt drôle à voir, car Jacob faisait quand même deux mètres de haut ou peut-être un peu moins.

« _Arrête tes yeux de loup battu ! »_ Ordonnais-je, alors qu'il commençait à faire semblant de pleurer pour essayer de m'attendrir. « _Et les lasagnes, c'est pour Bella. »_

« _Pour Bella ?_ _Ah, tu lui fais le coup du plat préféré pour qu'elle soit gentille, et que vous ne commenciez pas par vous engueuler »_ comprit mon loup-garou.

« _C'est ça ! Tu as tout compris ! Et tu comprends aussi que j'aimerai que tu ne sois pas là quand je m'expliquerai avec Bella, »_ dis-je en lui faisant la moue pour qu'il accepte, car il n'y résistait jamais longtemps.

« _Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de me faire cette moue ! »_ Me lança-t-il en riant. « _Et puis, je savais que tu voulais parler seule avec Bella, donc j'ai prévu une soirée base-ball avec Lucas. »_

« _Lucas ? »_ Demandais-je, je ne voyais pas du tout qui c'était.

« _Lucas, mon collègue. Tu sais, le petit blond, celui qui raconte toujours des blagues carambar ! »_

« _Ah, lui ! Je vois ! »_ Dis-je en comprenant qui étais Lucas, et de ce fait qu'il allait passer sa soirée c'est ce dernier. « _Et merci mon chéri, tu es le meilleur._ _ **Je t'aime ! »**_ M'exclamais-je, en lui sautant dans les bras.

« _Je sais que je suis le meilleur pas besoin de me le dire »_ , répliqua-t-il, puis il rajouta après que je lui ai mis une claque à la Gibbs. « _Et je t'aime aussi ! »_

Il ferma le frigidaire et se dirigea vers un des placards et prit un énorme paquet de chips, et s'installa sur le canapé pour le manger et regarder la télé. Je le rejoignis.

« _Ça va bien se passer ! Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter_ , » me rassura Jacob en me serrant dans ses bras, et en faisant attention à pas réduire ses chips en miettes.

« _Si tu le dis »,_ dis-je simplement pas convaincue.

Il le vit tout de suite, car il posa son paquet sur la table et il me serra un plus fort dans ses bras, et m'embrassa sur le haut de la tête. Il resta cinq minutes sans rien dire, puis il souffla un coup comme pour trouver les bons mots, puis il prit la parole.

« _Mais oui, je te le dis ! Bella et toi_ _, allez_ _discuter tout à fait calmement, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. »_

« _Tu es sûr ? »_ Demandais-je

« _Certain à cent pour cent, aussi sûr que je peux me transformer en loup_ , me tranquillisa Jake. _Toutes les deux, vous ne restez jamais très longtemps fâchées. Et en plus, je crois que cette dispute doit être la plus longue dispute que vous a_ _y_ _ez eue ! »_ Lança-t-il en essayant de me faire, il réussi à me faire sourire, ce qui était un exploit vu mon humeur du moment.

« _Merci, »_ répondis-je simplement.

« _De rien, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me remercie_ _s_ _. »_

« _Pour être là, tout simplement_ , » expliquais-je. « _De me rassurer_. »

« _C'est tout à fait normal, je suis ton petit ami »,_ dis mon loup-garou préféré. « _Bon, il est dix-huit heures trente, je vais te laisse_ _r_ _. Je dois être chez Lucas dans un quart d'heure, »_ continua-t-il en se levant.

« _D'accord, je t'aime »_ , répondis-je. « _Et passe une bonne soirée. Et ne bois pas trop ! »_

« _Bonne soirée_ , » me salua-t-il en mettant son manteau, et en ignorant mon avertissement. « _Et cela va bien se passer avec Bella. Ne t'inquiète_ _pas. Et je t'aime aussi, »_ rajouta-t-il en m'embrassant.

Une fois, qu'il ferma, le stress remonta à toute vitesse. Jake avait réussi à presque le faire disparaître, mais maintenant qu'il était parti, mon anxiété revenait.

Je me mis à changer de chaine, mais aucun programme m'intéressait, aucun n'arrivait à me divertir.

Je me suis mise à faire les cent pas dans le salon, puis je me suis dirigée vers la cuisine. J'ouvris le four, et je mis à cuire les lasagnes. Puis je commençais à nettoyer la pièce à fond. Je pense qu'elle n'avait jamais autant brillé avant, tout était comme neuf.

Quand je posai l'éponge dans l'évier, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je regardais l'heure, et je compris que c'était Bella.

Je me dirigeais vers le salon, la tête baissée, j'avais peur de faire face à ma jumelle, après tout c'est moi qui avait commencé cette dispute.

 **POV Bella :**

J'entrais dans le salon. J'étais entrain de poser mon sac et mon manteau à côté du canapé, quand ma sœur sortit de la cuisine. Elle regardait par terre, et avançait lentement, très lentement. Je compris qu'elle redoutait une nouvelle dispute autant que moi.

Nous restâmes en face l'une de l'autre sans rien dire, pendant cinq minutes d'après ma montre, mais j'avais eu l'impression que cela avait duré au minimum une demi-heure.

Je décidais alors de faire le premier pas, c'était quand même à cause de moi que ce « différent » avait commencé, c'était moi qui avait faillit faire une rencontre avec le trottoir. Donc, je pris la parole, après avoir une nouvelle fois rassemblé mon courage :

« _Je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais du… »_

« _**Nan, c'est moi ! »**_ Me coupa Carlie en criant, puis elle se reprit, et se mit à parler plus doucement, sans hausser la voix. « _C'est moi ! Je n'aurais jamais du te crier dessus. Je n'avais pas à le faire. »_

« _Mais tu avais de bonnes raisons, je n'aurais jamais du faire ce que j'ai fait_ , » répondis-je.

« _Oui, c'est vrai_ , » avoua Carlie _. « J'avais de bonnes raisons, cependant, ce n'est pas une raison pour te crier dessus. Il n'y a jamais de bonnes raisons pour crier sur quelqu'un, et encore moins quand cette personne est ta sœur jumelle ! » »_

« _Tu as raison, mais j'ai, moi aussi, réagit un peu excessivement, quand tu as commencé à hausser la voix. Et puis, je sais que tu avais raison d'avoir eu peur, je n'aurais jamais du faire ce que j'ai fait_ , argumentais-je

« _Oui, c'est certain. Tu n'aurais pas du essayer de faire la funambule sur le rebord de la fenêtre »_ , grogna ma jumelle.

Je décidais de ne pas répondre, je ne voulais pas envenimer la situation qui était déjà bien tendue. Donc je gardais le silence, en baissant les yeux. J'avais un peu honte de ce que j'avais fait, je n'aurais pas du essayer de sauver ce chat, mais ça avait été plus fort que moi, je devais le faire c'est tout. Le silence dura pendant cinq minutes, aucune de nous deux regardait l'autre dans les yeux.

 _« Désolée, je n'aurais pas du parler comme ça »_ dis ma sœur _. « Mais_ _c'est sorti tout seul ! Mais j'aimerai comprendre, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »_ Demanda-t-elle.

Je réfléchis pendant quelques minutes à comment j'allais répondre à cette question, alors que je n'étais même pas certaine de la réponse à donner. Carlie attendit ma réponse avec patience, elle ne fit rien pour me faire comprendre que je devais répondre rapidement, elle attendait que je trouve les bons mots.

« _Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que quand j'ai vu ce chat en danger, je ne voyais aucune autre solution que l'aider. C'était plus fort que moi ! Il fallait que je le sauve ! Es-ce que tu comprends ? »_

« _J'essaye de comprendre, j'essaye. Je te l'assure »_ , m'assura ma jumelle. « _J'essaye vraiment._ _Mais j'ai du mal_. »

« _Le fait que tu essaye_ _s_ _, c'est déjà beaucoup »,_ lui répondis-je. « _Merci. »_

Le silence refit surface, mais il était moins tendu que précédemment, vraiment moins tendu, il était naturel. C'était comme si tout avait été dit, comme si tout le désaccord, qu'il y avait entre nous, n'avait jamais existé. Je levais les yeux vers ma jumelle, et elle en fit de même.

« _J'espère que tu me pardonnes ? »_ Dîmes-nous en chœur.

« _Bien sûr que je te pardonne ! »_ Nous avions encore parlé ensemble.

Nous nous sommes mises à rire. Nous étions de nouveau sur la même longueur d'onde. J'avais retrouvé ma jumelle. Et tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

 **POV Carlie :**

« _J'espère que tu me pardonnes ? »_ Dîmes-nous en chœur.

« _Bien sûr que je te pardonne ! »_ Nous avions encore parlé ensemble.

On éclata de rire, comme à chaque fois que nous parlions en même temps.

Puis, je réalisais, ma sœur m'avait pardonné. Nous étions de nouveau toutes les deux, les jumelles Swan faisaient à nouveau qu'une !

Il nous fallut bien dix minutes pour nous calmer. Quand ce fut fait, on se regarda et on explosa de rire à nouveau.

Et cette fois, c'est le four en sonnant la fin de la cuisson de notre repas, qui nous ramena à la réalité. Les lasagnes étaient prêtes.

« _Tu as cuisiné ? »_ Me demanda Bella surprise.

Faut dire que je cuisinais rarement, la plupart du temps c'était Bee. Et puis, elle cuisinait comme un chef. J'étais certaine qu'elle pourrait ouvrir un restaurant, si elle le voulait. Je lui avais déjà dit, ainsi que Jacob, Angela et Ben, mais elle ne nous croyait pas.

« _Oui, des lasagnes »_ , répondis-je, contente de moi, vraiment très contente de moi.

« _**Des lasagnes !**_ _Mon plat préféré ! Oh, merci ! Tu sais que je t'adore ! »_ Dit ma jumelle, en me souriant.

« _Oui, je le sais ! Tu me le dis souvent ! »_ Lançais-je en lui faisant un sourire Colgate.

« _Tu as pris la grosse tête, on dirait ! Faut que tu fasses attention ta tête ne va_ _s_ _bientôt plus pouvoir passer les portes ! »_

« _Non, pas du tout ! Je n'ai pas la grosse tête ! Et puis ma tête va très bien, et elle est tout à fait normale ! »_ Rétorquais-je, en faisant semblant d'être blessée par sa remarque.

« _C'est ça »_ , répliqua Bee, sceptique, mais je compris rapidement, qu'elle se moquait de moi, il suffisait de voir son sourire. « _Merci, pour les lasagnes. »_

« _De rien, ma chérie « !_ Lui répondis-je, heureuse de lui faire plaisir.

Bella mit la table, pendant que je sortais le plat du four.

Nous passions une soirée pleine de complicité et de rire, et cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé. Et j'étais aux anges d'avoir retrouvé ma sœur.

 **OOOOO**

Un chapitre de plus.

Si vous avez des questions, posez là dans les commentaires.

A la semaine prochaine.

Elo-didie


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonjour, voici mon nouveau chapitre.

Je m'excuse pour le retard de publication.

Twilight et Catwoman ne m'appartiennent pas.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne Lecture.

 **OOOOOOO**

 **Chapitre 10 : Le retour du chat et nez en sang**

 _Bella mit la table, pendant que je sortais le plat du four._

 _Nous passions une soirée pleine de complicité et de rire, et cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé. Et j'étais aux anges d'avoir retrouvé ma sœur._

 **POV Bella :**

Le lendemain matin, je me levais de bonne humeur. Je m'étais réconciliée avec ma sœur.

Quand je sortis de ma chambre, je fis attention, de ne pas faire de bruit. Il était tout juste sept heures de matin, mes cours commençaient à huit heures. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine sans me cogner quelque part, ou trébucher, ou tomber ou encore glisser sur quelque chose. C'était un véritable exploit pour moi ! J'arrivai dans la cuisine un seul morceau, et sans avoir réveillé ma sœur et Jacob qui dormaient encore.

J'eus une soudaine envie de faire une danse de la victoire pour souligner mon exploit. Mais je n'avais pas envie de me casser une jambe en essayant de danser. Déjà que j'étais nulle pour coordonner mes mouvements, alors à sept heures du matin encore moins !

Ce mercredi se passa relativement bien. Le matin, j'avais Espagnol puis Anglais, ce qui était relativement facile. Je n'ai jamais eu de véritables difficultés avec les langues. Et l'après-midi, je travaillais encore la bibliothèque.

Mme Pince, comme à son habitude, finissait chacune de ses phrases, quand elle s'adressait à moi, par Mlle Swan. Je me demande si elle ne pense pas que je vais oublier mon nom si elle me le rappelle pas à chaque fois.

Je n'ai parlé de ça à personne. Des fois, je me dis que je me fais des idées, et qu'il y a rien. Je suis certaine que si je parle de ça à ma sœur et à mes amis, Carlie, Angie et Ben me diront que je me fais des idées, et que tout ça est dans mon imagination. Jacob, lui, se moquera de ma gueule, et dira Mlle Swan à la fin de chaque phrase quand il s'adressa à moi. En résumé, il fera comme Mme Pince. Et la bibliothécaire me suffit, pas besoin que mon meilleur ami s'y mette aussi. Nan, je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

Ma journée venait de finir, je me dirigeais vers l'immeuble où se situait notre appartement, avec Carlie et Jacob. Quand j'entendis un miaulement, il provenait de la ruelle à ma droite. Je me stoppais après que le miaulement recommença une deuxième fois.

Je me dirigeais vers la ruelle pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Au moment où j'allais rentrer dans la ruelle, un chat apparu.

Mais pas n'importe quel félin. C'est le chat tigré que j'avais essayé de sauver.

Il me regarda, il miaula. J'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de me parler.

Je m'approchais de lui, et le caressais, il ronronna.

« _Salut le chat ! Comment ça va ? »_

Il me regarda, et en réponse il m'offrit un miaulement, et ronronna plus fort. Je compris qu'il était content que je lui adresse la parole et qu'il me comprenait.

Je le pris dans mes bras, tout en continuant de le caresser. Son pelage était très soyeux, très doux. Cela se voyait qu'il ne vivait pas dans la rue, qu'il vivait chez quelqu'un qui s'occupait de lui.

Je continuais de lui parler, et de le caresser, tout en restant piquer debout au milieu de la rue. Les passants me contournant pour continuer leur route.

« _**Bella ! »**_ Entendis-je crier.

Je reconnus la voix de Jacob. Je me retournais, et le vis arriver vers moi. Il était souriant comme d'habitude.

« _On rentre ensemble ? »_ Me demanda-t-il, quand il fut arrivé à ma hauteur.

« _D'accord_ , » répondis-je.

Soudain, Jacob se figea. Je me tournais vers lui pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je vis que son sourire avait disparu. Je me rendis vite compte qu'il fixait le chat qui était dans mes bras.

« _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Jake ? C'est qu'un chat ! »_ Dis-je.

« _Qu'un chat ? Je dois te rappeler que tu as failli finir en crêpe à cause de chat ! »_ Grogna mon meilleur ami.

« _Je sais, Jacob. Pas besoin de me le rappeler. Mais je risque rien là. Et puis, ce n'est pas la faute de ce pauvre félin, c'est entièrement ma faute. »_

« _Mouais »,_ marmonna le petit ami de ma sœur. « _En tout cas, ne laisse pas, ce vulgaire chat de gouttière m'approcher ! D'accord ? »_

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre, que le chat sauta de mes bras sur Jacob, toutes griffes dehors. Il griffa à sang mon meilleur ami. Ce dernier ce mit à crier, tout se secouant, et en essayant de faire partir le chat.

« _**DEGAGE SALE BETE ! »**_ Hurla Jacob en faisant retourner tous les passants vers nous, je vis même certains rires de Jake.

Le chat finit par se détacher de sa proie, qui n'était qu'autre qu'un être humain de presque deux mètres. Il se retrouva par terre, en sifflant, crachotant, et en faisant le dos rond, et tout ça c'était pour le petit ami de Carlie. Je crois que le chat n'aimait pas tout, mais pas tout mon meilleur ami.

Jacob se dirigeant, menaçant vers le félin.

Je me mis entre eux. J'arrêtais Jake, je n'avais pas envie qu'il en fasse de la bouillie de ce pauvre chat. Il n'avait rien fait !

« _Arrête, Jake ! Tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais peur »,_ dis-je tout en me penchant vers le chat.

 _« Bella, fais attention ! Si tu es griffé_ _e_ _, ça ne sera pas de ma faute ! Je t'aurais prévenu ! »_ Me préviens mon meilleur ami, tout en lançant un regard noir au félin.

C'est deux-là ne s'aimaient pas du tout !

Quand je tendis ma main vers le chat furieux pour le caresser. Ce dernier se calma aussitôt, et il accepta ma caresse en ronronnant.

Jacob nous regarda, moi et le félin, avec effarement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ce chat m'acceptait aussi facilement. Il approcha sa main du matou pour voir s'il était totalement calmé. Mais le chat réagit au quart de tour, il lança sa patte, griffes sorties, sur la main de Jake, faisant de magnifiques marques rouges.

« _**SALE MATOU DE GOUTTIERE ! TU VAS … »**_ Commença à crier Jake, tout en se tenant la main.

« _**Arrête ça tout de suite, Jacob Black ! »**_ Ordonnais-je d'une voix sévère en le coupant.

Jacob me fixa, et vis que je ne rigolais pas, donc il se tut. Je posais délicatement le chat au sol. Ce dernier partit en nous saluant, moi d'un miaulement, et Jacob d'un sifflement. Et Jake lui lança un regard noir en retour.

Je pris mon meilleur ami par le bras, et je nous dirigeais vers notre appartement.

« _Tu étais obligé de faire peur à ce pauvre chat »_ , dis-je en rentrant dans l'immeuble.

« _C'est lui qui a commencé, »_ bougonna Jake, on aurait dit un enfant de cinq ans.

J'éclatais de rire devant l'attitude de mon meilleur ami, en plus de marmonner comme un enfant, il avait aussi fait la moue, et il avait croisé les bras sur son torse. C'était un vrai gosse !

« _Arrête de faire l'enfant »_ , rigolais-je en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

« _Je ne fais pas l'enfant »_ , rétorqua Jacob.

« _C'est ça, je te crois »,_ répondis-je simplement, le croyant pas une seule seconde.

Quand nous arrivâmes à l'intérieur de l'appartement, Carlie vient nous saluer.

« _Qu'es-ce qui t'_ _es_ _arrivé à la main ? »_ Demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète à son petit ami.

Je regardais la dite main, et vu qu'elle saignait quand même. Et vu que Jacob était un loup-garou, donc qu'il guérissait vite, j'en déduis que le chat l'avait griffé assez profondément.

« _Je me suis fait attaquer par un monstre… »,_ Répondit-il d'une voix sérieuse.

« _N'exagère pas ! »_ Le coupais-je. « _Ce n'était pas un monstre ! C'était qu'un simple chat ! Un simple chat ! »_ Répétais-je, comme pour lui faire rentrer ça dans la tête.

« _**C'est un chat qui lui a fait ça ! »**_ S'exclama ma sœur médusée, puis elle se calma, et elle reprit la parole. « _Qu'es-ce t'as fait à ce pauvre animal, pour qu'il t'attaque comme ça ? »_

« _J'ai rien fait c'est lui qui c'est jeté sur moi ! »_ Rétorqua Jacob. « _Je suis_ _allé_ _vers Bella, alors qu'elle avait cette horreur dans les bras, et ce monstre m'a sauté dessus. »_

« _Tu l'avais insulté ! »_ Dis-je.

« _C'est pas comme s'il pouvait comprendre, ce n'est qu'une bête »_ , marmonna Jake.

Je fis comme si je n'avais pas entendu cette remarque. Je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec lui. Et puis, j'étais certaine que ce félin était plus intelligent que la moyenne et qu'il avait parfaitement compris ce que Jacob avait dit.

« _Et puis »,_ continua mon meilleur ami, » ce _n'est pas un pauvre animal ! C'est le chat de lundi dernier ! Celui pour lequel Bella_ _a_ _jou_ _é_ _à l'_ _équilibriste sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ce même chat qui m'a attaqué juste après ! »_

« _Et ben, on dirait qu'il t'aime pas »,_ répondit ma jumelle.

Je compris qu'elle ne voulait pas s'appesantir sur ce qu'il s'était passé lundi dernier. Et que comme moi, elle voulait pas qu'une dispute éclate.

« _Je dirais même, qu'il ne t'aime pas du tout_! » Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Les deux autres comprirent que la discussion était close, et que nous devions passer à un autre sujet.

Nous étions jeudi, il était huit heures moins dix du matin, je venais d'entrer dans l'antre du diable. En réalité, je venais simplement de rentrer dans l'amphi de Mr Dwyer pour mon cours de Littérature Anglaise. Et j'avais déjà envie de partir en courant loin, mais vraiment très loin.

De plus il devait nous rendre ce que nous avions rendu dernier. Je savais déjà, que j'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure quand il allait me rendre ma copie. On ne pouvait pas dire que je m'étais très appliquée sur ce devoir. Je ne l'avais pas bâclé quand même, mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'appliquer. Il nous avait laissé un week-end pour faire un devoir, ce qu'un prof normal nous aurait demandé de faire en dix jours.

Quand je vous disais que ce prof était un monstre, un véritable monstre. Pas comme ce pauvre chat, que Jacob appelle un monstre !

Je m'installais au milieu de l'amphi, en priant pour qu'il se défoule sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi, aujourd'hui. J'avais de la chance, je ne faisais pas partie de ces têtes de turcs. Comme cette pauvre Lucie Smith, qui était la sœur de Bennie, ce dernier était avec moi en Histoire de la Littérature. Je savais qu'elle avait un an de moins que son frère, et qu'elle avait sauté une classe, et que c'était pour cela qu'elle se retrouvé dans la même année que lui.

Tiens d'ailleurs, Lucie venait de rentrer dans la salle. Je voyais qu'elle cherchait une place pas trop voyante ou quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait.

Nous n'avions jamais vraiment parlé. Je lui disais bonjours quand je la voyais, et elle faisait de même. C'était comme cela, depuis que Bennie, nous avais présenté un jour, alors que nous étions croisés à la cafétéria.

Elle s'installa pas loin de moi, le rang juste devant.

Mr Dwyer arriva à huit heures piles. Il rentra dans la salle sans rien dire, et alla jusqu'au bureau où il posa son sac. Il nous fixa pendant deux bonnes minutes, et un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage.

Je compris rapidement que cela n'était pas bon pour nous.

« _Ce matin, je vais rendre aux nuls que vous êtes, les immondices que vous m'aviez rendu lundi dernier »_ , annonça-t-il. « _Quand je dirai votre nom, vous viendrez chercher votre copie à mon bureau, c'est clair ? »_ Demanda Satan, en fixant toujours avec son air carnassier.

Je sus aussitôt, que chacun de nous allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure, certains plus que d'autres. Et j'eus l'impression que je serais peut-être dans les plus, c'était peut-être la façon dont il me fixa après avoir finit de parler.

J'espérais être appelée dans les dernières, et que comme ça il aurait pu se défouler sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je sais que c'est méchant envers les autres, mais j'étais humaine.

« _Bon, nous allons commencer_ » dit-il en sortant le paquet de copie.

Il regarda le nom de la première copie. Et il me regarda juste après. J'en conclus que ça serait moi sa première victime. Je me mis à croiser les doigts, en espérant que pour une fois la chance ne me lâcherait pas.

« _La première copie que je vais rendre en premier, est celle d'Isabella Swan_ , dis-il, en continuant de me fixer. _Mlle Swan venez récupérer votre copie s'il vous plait. »_

Je soufflais un coup pour me donner du courage, et je me levais, en priant pour ne pas me casser la figure.

Ce que je réussis presque, je ne tombais pas, je ne fis que trébucher. Je me rattrapais à temps. Et je crois que personne ne m'a vu, et si quelqu'un m'a vu, il ne ricana pas.

Je finis par arriver devant le bureau. Le chemin ne dura pas plus de trente seconde, mais j'avais eu l'impression, que cela avait duré au moins dix minutes, et tout ça dans un silence de plomb.

Satan me regarda avec un sourire sadique, et pris la parole.

« _Votre devoir m'a déçu, Swan. Vous m'aviez habitué à mieux. »_

Je décidais de ne pas répondre, car si j'ouvrai la bouche, ça serait pire que si je me taisais.

« _Vous avez perdu votre langue, Swan ? »_ Demanda-t-il en ricanant. « _Je crois bien que oui. Et oui, votre devoir m'a déçu. Il était pire que les immondices que vous m'avez rendu précédemment. Mais rassurez-vous, vous n'êtes pas la pire ! »_ Annonça-il, et son sourire sadique s'élargit encore plus.

Je pouvais entendre d'ici, les autres étudiants avalaient leur salive, à cause de leur appréhension. Je crois que la seule qui n'avait pas peur. C'était Lauren, elle était installée au premier rang, et elle se FAISAIT LES ONGLES ! Mais après tout, elle aurait surement une super note qui ne refléterait pas son travail, mais le fait qu'elle couche avec le prof !

« _Vous avez fait un total hors sujet ! Pourquoi me parlez-vous des sœurs Brontë ? Alors que le sujet était les poètes maudits_ _? »_

« _Mais les sœurs … »,_ essayais-je de me défendre car je savais que j'avais raison et qu'il avait tord.

Et vu, les quelques exclamations chuchotées et indignées que j'entendis derrière moi, je compris rapidement, que certains élèves pensaient, comme moi, que le prof ne cherchait qu'à me rabaisser, en détournant certains faits.

« _Pas de mais ! Vous avez tord un_ _point_ _c'est tout ! Et vous êtes une_ _incapable_ _! Vous êtes_ _tous_ _dans cette salle des incapables, en particulier vous Swan, et vous aussi Smith ! »_ Rajouta-il en direction de Lucie. « _Reprenez, ce tas de mensonges »_ , me dit-il en me tendant ma copie, comme si elle était dangereuse pour sa santé.

Je pris ma copie, et me redirigeais vers ma place. Mais ce que je vis pas, c'est que le diable personnifié, qui n'était qu'autre que notre prof, avait tendu sa jambe sur mon passage.

Je me pris les pieds dedans, et je m'étalais de tout mon long devant tout l'amphi. Ma tête cogna durement au sol, en fait c'est surtout mon nez qui prit le plus.

Aucun des élèves ne se mit à rire, et je les remerciais intérieurement.

Quelques secondes après ma chute, un rire énorme résonna dans l'amphi, on aurait dit une otarie. Je reconnu le rire de Lauren, après tout elle avait été dans le même lycée que moi. Je compris aussi, qu'il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre que je venais de me casser la figure, c'est pour cela qu'il lui avait fallu du temps pour commencer à rire.

Je me relevais, en essayant de rester digne, ce qui était un peu difficile avec le nez en sang.

Dwyer me regarda avec un petit sourire satisfait, et dit :

« _Mr Yorkie, venez prendre votre copie, et accompagnez Mlle Swan à l'infirmerie »._

J'allais chercher mon sac, pendant qu'Eric Yorkie prenait sa copie.

Et on quitta tous les deux, la salle de cours.

 **OOOOOOO**

Voilà le chapitre est fini. J'espère que cela vous as plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis.

Je n'aime pas demander des commentaires. Mais j'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous en pensez et pour savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fiction.

A dimanche prochain.

A vos commentaires !


	12. Chapitre 11

Bonjour, voici mon nouveau chapitre.

Twilight et Catwoman ne m'appartiennent pas.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Je voulais tous vous remercier pour suivre mon histoire, mais surtout SixLLLK pour m'avoir laissé une review.

Bonne Lecture.

 **OOOOOOO**

 **Chapitre 11 :** **Garçon trop enquiquinant et retour au calme**

 _Et on quitta tous les deux, la salle de cours._

Je me dirigeais vers l'infirmerie d'un pas rapide, avec un mouchoir sur mon nez bien sûr, je ne voulais pas mettre du sang partout ! Et tout cela en ignorant Yorkie, qui me suivait silencieusement, pour l'instant.

« _Pourquoi tu cours, Swan ? Je te fais si peur que ça ? »_ Dit-il, en me rattrapant facilement, après même pas cinq minutes.

Qu'es-ce que je disais ? Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa grande gueule, et en plus ce n'était jamais pour dire quelque chose d'intelligent.

Je décidais de rester silencieuse, je n'avais pas envie de lui parler.

Après tout comme Lauren, il faisait parti des préférés de Dwyer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, car je ne pense pas que lui aussi couche avec le prof. Je ne suis pas certaine que le physique de Yorkie soit au gout de Satan, vu comment ce dernier mate les décolletés de ses élèves féminin, et de ses collègues féminines. Ce prof est un véritable porc ! Il suffisait de l'écouter cinq secondes, quand il parlait à Lauren, ou à autre blondasse avec un pois chiche à la place du cerveau !

« _Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? »_ Demanda-il, puis il reprit quand il vit que je n'allais pas parler. « _Pas grave, j'arriverais bien à te faire parler_ ! »

Ça, j'en doutais. Mais j'allais pas lui dire. Je remarquais que nous étions proche de l'infirmerie, il ne me restait plus qu'une ou deux minutes en sa compagnie.

« _J'aimerais savoir »,_ disais Eric. « _Pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ? Après tout, je suis beau… »_

Beau ? Lui, beau ? Nan, je crois pas. Pour moi, il était le stéréotype du joueur d'échec, pour le physique. Il avait les lunettes, les cheveux gras… et mêmes les boutons plein le visage. Et le style joueur d'échec, c'est pas le style de mec que je préfère ! C'est certain !

« _… je suis aussi intelligent… »_ , Continuai-t-il à vanter ses mérites qui de mon avis étaient complètement faux. » _Et en plus, si tu sortais avec moi, Mr Dwyer te laisserai tranquille… »_

Si je lui répondais que je préférerai avoir Dwyer sur le dos pendant toute une année, plutôt que de sortir avec lui pendant cinq minutes, il régirait comment ? Je ne pense pas qu'il réagirait bien. Je crois qu'il en ferait une crise cardiaque. Je devrais peut-être lui dire, après tout comme ça il me laisserait tranquille. Nan, Bella ! C'est méchant ! Et tu n'es pas méchante ! Et puis, tu n'auras jamais le courage de le faire, tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche !

OUF ! Nous étions devant l'infirmerie, j'allais enfin pouvoir me débarrasser de Yorkie !

Je passais la porte de l'infirmerie, et je claquai cette dite porte au nez du toutou qui me suivait depuis que j'étais sorti de la salle de Satan.

L'infirmière se retourna quand elle entendit la porte claquer. Et elle me vit avec un mouchoir sur mon nez qui saignait toujours.

« _Oh ! Bella ! Que t'est-t-il arrivé ? »_ Demanda-t-elle, en venant vers moi.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, que je venais ici. C'est pour cela que l'infirmière, Mme Johns, m'appelait par mon prénom. C'était une femme un peu ronde, dans la cinquantaine, vraiment très chaleureuse avec tout le monde, en tout cas, c'est comme cela que je la connaissais, et qu'elle était avec moi.

« _Je suis tombée »_ , répondis-je simplement.

Je n'avais pas envie de lui expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé avec Dwyer. Et puis, je ne devais pas être la première qu'elle voyait à cause de lui.

C'était aussi pas la première fois, que je venais la voir, parce que j'étais tombée. Elle savait que j'étais extrêmement maladroite, un véritable danger public !

A ce moment-là, Eric choisit d'entrer dans la pièce.

« _Que veux-tu, jeune homme ? »_ L'interrogea Mme Johns, en le fixant.

« _Je suis venu accompagn_ _er_ _Isabella ici, Madame_ , » répondit-il.

L'infirmière qui savait que je détestais être appelée par mon prénom entier, me regarda. Et je vis une lueur de compréhension dans ses yeux. J'étais certaine qu'elle avait compris qu'Eric ne faisait pas parti de mes amis, et que je voulais qu'il sorte de la pièce

« _Elle est ici, et arriv_ _ée_ _à bon port ! Nous avons plus besoin de toi, tu peux parti_ _r »_ _,_ lança-t-elle.

Eric me regarda, puis regarda Mme Johns, et après encore moi. Il fit la navette comme ça entre nous pendant au moins deux minutes. Et enfin, il partit, et sans rien dire, ce qui était un exploit de sa part.

« _Il a du mal à comprendre, on dirait_ , » dit Mme Johns quand Yorkie fut sortit de la pièce.

« _Je crois aussi_ , » répondis-je.

On se regarda, et on éclata de rire tout les deux.

Il nous fallut bien cinq minutes pour arriver à nous calmer.

J'adorais vraiment Mme Johns, elle se comportait comme une véritable tatie-gâteau avec moi.

Le reste de la journée se passa relativement calme. Mon nez n'était pas cassé, il avait juste reçu un petit choc, c'est pour cela qu'il s'était mis à saigner. Mme Johns réussit à le remettre en état en même pas cinq minutes.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, je n'ai pas recroisé Yorkie de la journée.

Je mangeais le midi avec Angie, et après nous sommes allées à notre cours d'histoire de l'art.

Mon travail à la bibliothèque, c'était bien passé.

En résumé, j'avais passé une bonne journée, si on excluait le cours de Dwyer et mon passage à l'infirmerie.

Bien sûr, Angela avait entendu parler de ce qui c'était passé pendant mon cours de littérature anglaise. Et elle voulait ma version des faits. Et elle me questionna, pour avoir tout les détails, elle ne voulait pas se faire un opinion sur simplement des « on dit ». C'était une des qualités que je préférais chez Angie.

Après mon récit, elle menaça, et insulta Dwyer pendant au moins un quart d'heure. Elle le traita de tous les noms. J'avais même entendus des mots, que je ne pensais jamais entendre sortir de la bouche de ma meilleure amie, et y en avait même quelques uns, que j'étais certaine n'avoir jamais entendu, c'était dire.

En voyant la réaction d'Angela, je m'inquiétais de celles de Jacob et de Carlie. Connaissant le caractère de mon meilleur ami, y avait des chances qu'il veuille aller casser la gueule de mon professeur, ce que je préférais éviter.

Quand Angie fut enfin calmée, je lui parlais de ce qu'Eric m'avait dit, en quoi Dwyer me laisserait tranquille si je sortais avec lui.

Là, elle monta carrément sur ces grands chevaux, en disant que c'était du harcèlement, et que j'avais parfaitement le droit de porter plainte, et que « cet idiot de joueur d'échec qu'était Yorkie » (c'était comme cela qu'elle l'avait appelé) ne pourrait rien dire.

Je pouvais dire qu'Angie m'impressionnait, elle avait l'air d'une parfaite avocate préparant un procès. Je crois qu'elle avait raté sa vocation, elle aurait du faire des études en droit, plutôt qu'en art.

Il était dix-neuf heure quinze, quand j'arrivais à l'appartement que je partageais avec ma jumelle et Jacob.

J'étais certaine que ces deux derniers étaient au courant de ce qui c'était passé pendant mon cours de littérature anglaise. Carlie avait dut en entendre parler sur le campus, et sinon, elle avait surement recevoir un message ou un appel d'Angela qui lui avait tout raconté. Et après ma jumelle avait tout dit à Jacob. Elle et Jake ne se cachent rien, sauf quand cela concerne les cadeaux qu'ils se font l'un l'autre. Là, c'est moi, qui cache les cadeaux pour éviter qu'ils ne les trouvent.

Donc en conclusion, mes colocataires devaient être au courant de toute l'affaire.

Et j'en avais la certitude, quand je passais le seuil de l'appartement. Car à peine, avais-je fermé la porte, que ma sœur me sautait dessus, et regardait mon nez pour voir s'il était intact. Et Jack me fixait depuis le canapé.

« _C'est bon, j'ai rien_ , » les rassurais-je.

« _Tu es quand même allée à l'infirmerie, m'a dit Angie »,_ rétorqua ma sœur.

« _Je sais »,_ dis-je. « _Mais Mme Johns m'a très bien soigné, et là je n'ai plus rien. »_

« _Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais arrêter ce cours »_ , lança Jake qui me fixait toujours.

Je m'asseyais à côté de lui, et lui répondis.

« _Je ne peux pas. La littérature anglaise est un des cours les plus importants que je dois suivre, si je veux devenir professeur. »_

« _C'est vrai »,_ souffla le petit ami de ma jumelle. « _Mais ce prof va finir par te tuer, un jour ! »_

« _Jake a raison,_ ajouta Carlie. _On ne peut pas le faire renvoyer ? »_

« _Non,_ répondis-je. _Même le doyen de l'université ne peut rien faire. »_

« _On ne peut vraiment rien faire ?_ Insista ma sœur.

« _Non »,_ dis-je simplement.

Personne ne rajouta quelque chose, car il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Nous regardâmes tous le sol qui avait l'air très intéressant tout d'un coup.

On ne pouvait rien faire. On avait tous les poings et les pieds liés. Si on pouvait faire quelque chose, laissé Dwyer continuer et l'aider dans ses affaires, ce que je ne ferais jamais, ainsi que ma jumelle et mes amis.

 _« En ce qui concerne ce Yorkie_ , » lança Jacob, après quelques minutes de silence. « _Si tu veux que je le fasse taire la prochaine fois, qu'il te fait ce genre de remarque, tu n'as qu'à demander_. »

« _Merci, c'est gentil. Mais non merci_ , » répondis-je avec un sourire. « _Je me débrouille très bien toute seule avec lui. Je suis encore capable de repousser les garçons un peu trop entreprenants ! »_

Cette remarque les fit rire. Cependant, Jake s'arrêta rapidement, et se remit à parler :

« _Je sais mais si tu veux que je le fasse, je le fais. »_

Je lui fis un sourire pour lui comprendre que j'appréciais sa proposition mais que je n'en avais pas besoin. Ma sœur regarda son petit ami avec un regard qui débordait d'amour. Je savais qu'elle adorait quand il se comportait comme cela, comme le protecteur du monde.

Enfin, nous étions le samedi matin. On pouvait dire que je n'avais pas eu une semaine de tout repos, entre la scène de la fenêtre, ma dispute avec Carlie, et le cours de jeudi matin avec Dwyer. Le vendredi était le seul jour, où il ne s'est rien passé. Mon seul cours de la journée, c'était bien passé, comme mon travail à la bibliothèque. Cela faisait du bien !

Ce soir, normalement Sally devait passer à l'appartement, et restait toute la soirée. Vu qu'elle n'avait laissé aucun message qu'il disait le contraire, c'est que c'était toujours d'actualité.

Je décidais de faire la grasse matinée. J'avais bien le droit après la semaine de fou que j'avais passé. Je ne me réveillais pas avant onze heures et demie. Mais je me levais pas tout de suite, je n'en avais pas le courage. Donc je me mis à fixer le plafond, et à rêvasser.

Je me mis à faire le bilan de ma semaine, et de ma vie en générale, et je trouvais que ma vie était bizarrement plus mouvementée depuis une ou deux semaines, depuis l'arrivée de ce chat ! Ce qui était vraiment, mais vraiment très bizarre !

Puis je me suis mise à réfléchir sur les gens qui m'entouraient, sur mes amis. Et je trouvais que j'avais vraiment des amis géniaux, et une famille superbe ! Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Si, peut-être avoir un petit-ami !

Vu que je commençais à faire l'introspection de ma vie amoureuse, qui était un véritable désastre d'après Carlie et Angela, mais pour moi simplement complètement déserte, le désert du Sahara, je décidais qu'il était temps de me lever. Au moment, où je décidais de me lever, mon ventre se mit à gargouiller, pour demander sa pitance matinale.

Je regardais le réveil et vit qu'il était déjà midi. J'avais passé une demi-heure à regarder le plafond ! Cela faisait longtemps que cela m'était pas arrivé.

Quand j'arrivais dans la cuisine, je tombais sur une Carlie et un Jacob pas plus réveillés que moi, soit dans le brouillard total.

« _Bonjour tout le monde »,_ les saluais-je en me laissant tomber sur des chaises de la cuisine.

« _Jour »_ , me répondit ma sœur en baillant.

Jake me répondit d'un simple geste de la tête.

Et personne ne parla pendant tout le repas, personne n'était assez réveillé pour soutenir une conversation.

Je passai l'après midi, à faire mes devoir et à réviser mes cours. Je dis bien l'après midi, car après tout la matinée, je l'avais passé à dormir.

Pour une fois que j'arrivais à faire la grasse mat ! Ça faisait du bien ! J'avais vraiment besoin de dormir, on dirait.

Si je me rappelle bien, la dernière fois que j'avais dormis autant, c'était il y a au minimum six ou sept ans. Oh, ça remonte à loin !

Il était dix-neuf heures, quand Sally, notre cousine à Carlie et à moi, sonna à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement.

C'est Jacob qui lui ouvrit, car Carlie était dans leur chambre, elle n'était pas encore prête, et moi dans la cuisine, je finissais de mettre la table, et surveillais la cuisson de ses pâtes à la Carbonara.

« _Salut tout le monde !_ S'exclama l'invitée, de sa bonne humeur habituelle, quand elle rentra dans l'appartement.

« _Salut Sal_ _ly »_ , la salua Jake en lui faisant la bise.

« _Coucou Sally ! »_ Criai-je depuis la cuisine.

J'entendis ma cousine poser ses affaires et son manteau dans le salon et venir me rejoindre.

« _**BELLAAA ! »**_ Cria-t-elle en rentrant dans la cuisine

Elle me sauta littéralement dessus, quand elle fut dans la cuisine, pour me serrer dans ses bras.

« _Sally… j'ai … du mal… à respirer…, »_ dis-je difficilement.

« _**OUPS ! »**_ S'exclama-t-elle en me relâchant. « _Je suis désolée, Bells. Je n'ai pas exprès. »_

Il fallut bien cinq minutes pour reprendre un souffle normal.

Pendant que je reprenais ma respiration, Carlie rentra dans la pièce avec Jake. Ce dernier se mit à rire quand il vit que j'avais du mal à respirer.

« _**SALLYYYY ! »**_ Cria Carlie en prenant notre cousine dans ses bras pour un câlin.

« _Elle a essayé de te tuer ? »_ Me demanda Jake après avoir repris son sérieux.

Je lui tiré la langue pour seule réponse, ce qui eut pour seule conséquence de faire revenir son fou rire. Et je me suis mise à rire avec lui, son rire était vraiment communicatif !

« _Non, je n'ai pas essayé de tuer, Bella ! »_ Répondit Sall à l'accusation de Jacob, une fois que Carlie l'ait lâché, soit après l'avoir fait prisonnière pendant une dizaine de minutes _. « Je suis vraiment désolée, Bella. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? »_

« _Nan, c'est bon. J'ai rien. Ne t'en fai_ _s_ _pas_ , » la rassurais-je en me dirigeant vers la plaque de cuisson pour prendre mes pâtes qui étaient prêtes, maintenant.

« _D'accord, mais quand même j'aurais du faire attention_ , » s'excusa encore une fois ma cousine.

« _Ce n'est pas grave, je t'ai dit !_ _Combien de fois faudra que je te le dise_ , » dis-je.

« _Je ne sais pas. Peut-être encore une fois ? »_ Me taquina-t-elle en souriant.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir me faire sortir de mes gonds, mais c'était comme cela que je l'appréciais ma cousine !

Et sa remarque ne réussit qu'à ne faire redoubler l'hilarité de Jake, et faire rire Carlie.

« _**A table ! »**_ Annonçais-je en posant le plat sur la table.

Et tout le monde s'installa autour de la table de la cuisine pour un bon repas en famille.

 **OOOOOOO**

Voilà le chapitre est fini. J'espère que cela vous as plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis, ou si il y a un détail qui vous gêne comme une faute d'orthographe..

A dimanche prochain.

A vos commentaires !


	13. Chapitre 12

Bonjour, voici mon nouveau chapitre.

Twilight et Catwoman ne m'appartiennent pas.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. L'action commence ^^.

Je voulais tous vous remercier pour suivre mon histoire, mais surtout Steve Rogers RMNG pour m'avoir laissé une review, et d'être toujours au rendez-vous !

Encore merci, cela met du baume au cœur.

Bonne Lecture.

 **OOOOOOO**

 **Chapitre 12 :** **Mystère et commencement**

 _Et tout le monde s'installa autour de la table de la cuisine pour un bon repas en famille._

 **POV Bella :**

Le repas se passa relativement bien, tout le monde mangeait, tout le monde riait.

Jacob reprit même trois fois de mes pâtes à la Carbonara.

« _Bells, tu es vraiment la meilleure cuisinière que je connaisse »_ , me dit-il en se resservant la deuxième fois.

Ma jumelle fit semblant d'être blessée, en lui mettant un coup de coude. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas vraiment blessée, car on ne pouvait pas dire que ma sœur était relativement bonne cuisinière, bien sûr elle se débrouillait, c'était bon, mais dans la norme. Et en plus, elle et Jake disaient souvent que je pourrais ouvrir un restaurent tellement ma cuisine était excellente. C'étaient leurs mots pas les miens, d'après moi, ma cuisine était bonne, mais ce n'était pas de la cuisine de grand chef.

« _Toi aussi, ma chérie, tu es_ _une_ _bonne cuisinière »_ , dit mon meilleur ami pour se rattraper, puis il reprit après que ma sœur lui ait sourit. « _Mais pas aussi bonne que Bella »._

Carlie joua l'outrée, et lui donna une tape derrière la tête à la Gibbs. Ce qui nous fit exploser de rire moi et Sally. On riait tellement qu'on arrivait plus à respirer.

Jacob et ma sœur nous fixèrent pendant quelques minutes, avant de nous rejoindre dans notre hilarité.

Et il nous fallut bien dix ou quinze minutes pour enfin nous calmer, et pouvoir manger à nouveau.

Le dîner continua dans cette ambiance bonne enfant.

Après le dessert, Sally sortit une boite de sa poche, et avala deux des cachets qui étaient à l'intérieur de la dite boite. Cette boite était orange avec une étiquette blanche, et un couvercle blanc, il me fallut au moins une minute, pour comprendre que c'était une boite de médicament.

« _Tu es malade ? »_ Demandais-je inquiète.

« _Non, pas du tout_ , » répondit Sally. « _C'est juste des vitamines. Je suis un peu fatiguée en ce moment avec tout les cours, et la préparation des examens. »_

« _Les examens sont dans plus d'un mois »_ , rétorqua ma sœur. « _Ne me dis pas que tu stresse_ _s_ _déjà !_

« _Ben si, je stresse déjà »,_ répliqua notre cousine.

Je ne dis rien. Je savais que Sally stressait facilement, et c'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air fatiguée. Mais la peur que j'avais entendue dans sa voix, quand je l'avais interrogé sur ses comprimés. J'avais l'impression que ce n'étaient pas de simples vitamines.

Je décidais de laisser tomber pour l'instant. Mais dès que je pourrais je lui en parlerai. Ce soir, ce n'est pas le moment, et il faut mieux qu'on en parle que quand on sera que toutes les deux. Je ne veux pas parler de ça devant Carlie et Jacob, surtout si mes soupçons sont complètement faux et infondés. Je préfère en parler à l'intéressée d'abord. Et l'intéressée c'est Sally !

La discussion sur les « vitamines » de Sally s'arrêta après quelques moqueries de Jake et Carlie, sur le fait de combien notre chère Sally était une stressée de la vie.

Après on s'est regardés quelques DVD, un film à l'eau de rose dont je me souviens même plus du nom, tellement c'était niais. Mais bon, j'étais quand même d'accord pour le regarder, car je savais que cela allait faire enrager Jacob qui détestait ce genre de film. Et après nous nous sommes regardés _Avatar, le dernier maître de l'air_. Je ne connaissais pas, c'est Sally qui l'avait apporté, et on peut dire que j'ai bien aimé.

Notre cousine repartit vers 23h, ce soir-là.

Après, qu'elle soit partie, on rangea un peu l'appartement, et on prit la direction de nos chambres.

Une fois dans mon lit, je me fis un résumé mental de la soirée.

On peut dire une chose, c'est qu'on a vraiment bien rigolé.

Mais j'avais quand même un mystère à résoudre : les mystérieux comprimés de Sally. J'étais certaine que ce n'était pas des vitamines. Je pense que si elle était gravement malade, elle nous l'aurait dit. Si c'était simplement des comprimés contre un rhume ou une simple angine, elle nous l'aurait dit aussi. Donc c'était autre chose. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ces comprimés ne sont pas très légaux ou que Sally se les ait procuré pas très légalement. Ce qui me choquait un peu, après tout ma cousine était étudiante en droit. Elle n'allait quand même faire quelque chose d'illégal !

J'espérais me tromper, et que cela soit vraiment que de simples vitamines.

Il fallait absolument que j'en parle à Sally, il fallait que j'en sois certaine. Et je le ferais le plus rapidement possible.

De plus, normalement, je la croise le lundi soir quand je finis les cours. Je lui parlerais à ce moment là.

Et je m'endormis sur cette résolution.

Le dimanche se passa relativement calmement. On finit de ranger l'appartement, car la veille, on était vraiment trop fatigués pour le faire.

Je travaillais un peu mes cours, et révisais un peu. Mais je n'étais pas très apte à travailler.

Je n'arrêtais pas penser aux cachets que Sally avait pris la veille. J'espérais vraiment que cela ne soit que de simples vitamines, mais mon instinct me disait que ce n'était pas ça.

Et je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour ma cousine.

A des moments, je me disais que c'était rien et que je m'inquiétais pour rien. Car si c'était le contraire, Carlie et Jacob seraient arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que moi. Alors je me disais que je me montais le bourrichon pour rien.

Et puis cinq minutes plus tard, le regard apeuré de Sall me revenait en mémoire, et Sally n'aurait pas eu ce regard si c'était de simples cachets de vitamines.

Et pour Jake et ma sœur, ils étaient tellement dans leur monde des fois, qu'ils ne voyaient pas ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Donc cela se pouvait qu'ils n'aient pas remarqué le regard de Sally quand je l'ai questionné sur ses comprimés.

En résumé, j'ai passé mon dimanche à penser à ça. Et je n'avais toujours pas d'idées précises de ce que c'était.

La seule solution était d'interroger la principale concernée, qui était ma cousine. Mais je savais que si ces « vitamines » n'étaient pas des vitamines, elle ne me le dirait pas et elle se braquerait. Et je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec elle.

Mais je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire.

Je pesais encore pendant quelques temps le pour et le contre, pour prendre une décision.

Au bout d'une bonne trentaine de minutes à réfléchir, pendant lesquelles j'étais restée plantée debout au milieu de ma chambre. Je décidais d'aller lui parler, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Dès que je la voyais la semaine prochaine, j'irais lui parler.

Voilà, ma décision était prise.

Et, maintenant elle était irrévocable, je ne pouvais plus faire demi-tour.

C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que Carlie était sur le seuil de porte de ma chambre, et qu'elle me regardait en souriant.

« _Tu te rends compte que ça fait un moment que tu es planté_ _e_ _là comme un piquet au milieu de ta chambre, »_ m'annonça-t-elle.

« _Je sais_ , » répondis-je. « _Ça fait combien de temps que tu m'observe_ _s_ _, espèce de voyeuse ? »_

« _Hé, je ne suis pas une voyeuse ! »_ Se vexa ma jumelle.

« _Je rigole, je sais que tu n'es pas une voyeuse_ , » la rassurais-je. « _Combien de temps ? »_

« _Au moins un quart d'heure, »_ me dit-elle. « _Tu réfléchissais à quoi pour que cela soit si intense ? »_

« _D'accord._ _Pourquoi es-tu rentr_ _ée_ _dans ma chambre ? »_ Demandais-je en changeant de sujet, je n'avais pas très envie de lui parler de mes réflexions internes sur notre cousine et ses « vitamines ».

« _Je voulais te demander si je pouvais t'emprunter un livre »,_ dit-elle en faisant comme si je n'avais pas changer de sujet.

 _« Bien sûr, prends »_ , lançais-je en me dirigeant vers mon bureau, pendant que ma sœur allait vers ma bibliothèque.

Ce que j'aimais bien avec ma sœur, c'est que quand je ne voulais pas lui parler de quelque chose, elle n'insistait pas, elle attendait que je vienne lui en parler, ce qui finissait toujours par arriver.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul sujet, où elle insistait lourdement, c'était ma vie amoureuse, ou plutôt mon absence de vie amoureuse. Ma jumelle voulait à tout prix me trouver un mec. Elle ne comprenait pas comment je pouvais apprécier d'être célibataire. C'est certain qu'elle ne peut pas le comprendre, elle est avec Jake, qui est un loup-garou, qui s'est imprégné d'elle. C'est sûr qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir mieux !

De plus, Angela qui était sensée être ma meilleure amie, n'était pas mieux. Elle était aussi instante sur ce sujet-là que Carlie. Faut dire qu'elle avait Ben, et qu'il venait de la demander en mariage. Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse trouver mieux.

Le pire, c'est quand elles se mettaient à deux sur le sujet en même temps. Lors de ces moments-là, je n'avais envie que d'une chose : fuir loin, très loin. Mais ce n'était pas possible, et je devais subir toute la conversation, après tout j'en étais le sujet principal. Et ça, c'était leur excuse pour m'obliger à participer à toute la conversation.

Ma journée du lundi se passa relativement calmement. Je n'avais pas été relativement attentive en cours, je me repassais les différents scénarios de ma future discussion avec Sally, ce soir.

J'espérais qu'elle se passera dans le calme, que nous n'allions pas nous disputer, que Sally me rassurera sur la provenance, et sur ce qu'étaient ces satanés comprimés.

En plus, ma nuit de dimanche à lundi avait été très agitée. J'avais très mal dormis. J'avais passé mon temps à me retourner dans mon lit, à me demander si c'était une bonne idée d'aller parler à ma cousine. Mais je ne trouvais aucune autre solution préférable, alors je décidais d'aller quand même lui parler, quitte à ce que cela se finisse mal.

Du coup, je m'étais endormie vers six heures du matin, pour me réveiller quatre plus tard à dix heures. Et mon premier cours de la journée était à dix heures trente. J'étais en retard.

Et devinez mon premier cours de la journée ! Littérature anglaise avec Dwyer ! Bingo ! Vous avez gagné le jackpot !

Je me demandais ce que j'avais fait à Dieu pour mériter ça.

Je n'avais jamais été méchante avec quelqu'un, je n'avais tué personne.

Alors pourquoi le sort s'acharnait autant contre moi.

Donc c'est un courant que je me dirigeais vers l'université, et la salle du diable.

Et là, alléluia ! J'ai eu de la chance, je ne suis pas arrivée en retard ! Certes, j'étais épuisée, et essoufflée, mais j'étais à l'heure !

Dieu m'aimait peut-être encore un peu.

Bon à part ce problème de réveil, la journée se passa relativement calmement. Même Dwyer et Yorkie m'ont laissé tranquille.

Oui, j'en suis certaine Dieu existe, et il m'aime quand même un petit peu.

Mais là, tout de suite, c'était la fin de la journée tranquille.

Il était dix-heures quarante à ma montre. J'étais devant l'université. J'attendais Sally, normalement, elle devrait bientôt arriver.

J'étais complètement stressée, je me demandais si elle allait me parler d'elle-même, ou s'il fallait que je force un peu, ou si elle allait être tout de suite sur ses réserves.

J'étais tellement dans mes pensées, que je ne l'avais pas vu arriver.

J'ai même sursauté quand elle posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me faire sortir de mon cerveau.

« _Du calme, Bee ! Ce n'est que moi ! »_ Ria Sally. « _Je ne vais pas te manger. »_

« _Je sais que tu_ _ne_ _va_ _s_ _pas me manger_ , » répondis-je simplement.

« _Donc on est d'accord »_ , sourit ma cousine. « _Bon, bonjour quand même ! »_ Dit-elle en conservant son sourire.

« _Bonjour_ , »dis-je.

Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. Je regardais Sally d'un air sérieux. Et je vis que son sourire disparaissait petit à petit.

Elle finit par demander après quelques minutes de silence :

« _Pourquoi tu es si sérieuse ? »_

« _Sally… »_

« _Oui, c'est moi, »_ répondit-elle en riant pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère et me faire sourire.

Mais je n'eu aucune réaction. Je décidais de me lancer.

« _Sally… je … »,_ bégayais-je, puis je pris mon courage à deux mains. « _Je sais que tu ne veux surement pas en parler… Mais je dois le faire. »_

« _Tu veux parler de quoi ? »_ M'interrogea-t-elle.

« _Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler_ , » répliquais-je.

Elle me fixa pendant quelques minutes en réfléchissant. Je savais qu'elle se demandait si je laisserai tomber si elle jouait les ignorantes. Mais elle dut comprendre que cela ne marcherait surement pas à la vue du mon visage déterminé.

« _Des comprimés, c'est ça ? »_ Demanda-elle.

« _Oui des comprimés_. »

« _… »_

« _Alors ? »_

« _Y a rien à dire. Ce sont de simples vitamines ! »_ Me lança Sally qui commençait à s'énerver.

« _C'est ça, et moi je suis le pape !_ » Lui répondis-je avec hargne.

« _**Ce sont que des vitamines ! »**_ Cria ma cousine, en colère.

« _Alors donne-moi la boite que je regarde l'étiquette, »_ ordonnais-je d'une voix dure.

Sally serra son sac contre elle, comme si elle avait peur que je lui arrache. Je compris alors que mes soupçons étaient fondés. Si ce n'étaient que des simples vitamines comme elle le disait, elle m'aurait donné la boite sans problème. De plus, elle affichait un air coupable.

On se regarda sans rien dire pendant cinq minutes. Puis je finis par reprendre mon interrogatoire.

« _C'est quoi, Sall ? »_

« _… »_

« _Sall_ _? Je m'inquiète pour toi, »_ dis-je plus doucement.

« _…_

« _**Sall, réponds !**_ » M'exclamais-je, je commençais à m'énerver devant son silence.

« _… »_

« _Sall ? »_

« _**Ce ne sont pas des vitamines ! »**_ Me cria-t-elle. « _**Tu es contente, je te l'ai dit. »**_

« _Je veux savoir ce que sont ces comprimés ! »_ Lui répondis-je durement tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

« _**Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! »**_ Hurla-t-elle en partant. « _**Ce ne sont pas tes affaires**_ _ **! »**_

Je la regardais partir.

J'étais choquée, que Sally me crie autant dessus. Sally-Anne ne crie jamais, je ne l'ai jamais vu crier. Je crois que c'était la première fois que je la voyais hurler.

J'en étais toute retournée.

Je me dirigeais vers notre appartement, tout en réfléchissant à la situation. Je faisais confiance à mes pieds, ils connaissaient le chemin.

Maintenant, j'en étais certaine, ces comprimés n'étaient pas des vitamines, et n'étaient pas très légaux, à la vue de la réaction de Sally.

Je me demandais s'il fallait que j'en parle à Carlie. Puis je décidais de pas lui parler tant que je n'avais pas plus d'information.

J'allais mener ma petite enquête.

Après tout, je pense que Sally doit s'attendre à ce que j'enquête, et que j'en parle à Carlie.

Mais j'allais pas en parler ma sœur, en tout cas pas tout de suite. Mais si j'avais besoin d'aide, j'en parlerais à ma jumelle et à Jake. Un loup-garou, ça peut toujours servir !

Et là, je me rendis compte que je n'aurais pas dut me fier à mes pieds pour me conduire à l'appartement. Car je ne reconnaissais rien. J'étais perdue.

Ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à moi !

Tout d'un coup, j'entendis un bruit.

Je me dirigeais vers sa source, et je vis…

 **OOOOOOO**

Voilà le chapitre est fini. J'espère que cela vous as plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis, cela me permet de savoir si cela vous plaît. Et aussi, cela me donne du courage pour continuer !

A dimanche prochain.

A vos commentaires !

Bonne journée.

Elo-didie


	14. Chapitre 13

Bonjour, voici mon nouveau chapitre.

Twilight et Catwoman ne m'appartiennent pas.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Je voulais tous vous remercier pour suivre mon histoire, mais surtout Steve Rogers RMNG pour m'avoir laissé une review.

Je suis désolée de poster ce chapitre avec une journée de retard, mais hier soir en rentrant du travail, j'étais trop fatiguée !

En tout cas, vous allez enfin savoir ce que Bella a vu !

Bonne Lecture.

 **OOOOOOO**

 **Chapitre 13 :** **Couse poursuite et sombres desseins**

 _Et là, je me rendis compte que je n'aurais pas dut me fier à mes pieds pour me conduire à l'appartement. Car je ne reconnaissais rien. J'étais perdue._

 _Ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à moi !_

 _Tout d'un coup, j'entendis un bruit._

 _Je me dirigeais vers sa source, et je vis…_

 **POV Bella :**

Je vis deux hommes en train de tabasser un troisième, et un quatrième regardait la scène. L'homme, qui se faisait taper dessus, était à terre, et semblait inconscient, jusqu'à ce qu'il émette un gémissement de douleur.

Une flaque se trouvait sous l'homme blessé, je me suis mise à frissonner quand je compris que ce n'était pas de l'eau, mais du sang.

Je me demandais, ce que je devais faire. Si je devais intervenir ou repartir sans me faire repérer ? Je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire, j'étais complètement perdue. Je savais que si j'intervenais j'allais surement finir comme cet homme qui était à terre, et si je partais ma conscience ne me le pardonnera jamais d'avoir laissé quelqu'un se faire battre à mort.

Je devais prévenir quelqu'un, je ne pourrais rien faire par moi-même, il fallait que je prévienne la police, ou le FBI, ou la CIA, ou encore l'armée. Oui, j'allai prévenir au moins la police, peut-être la FBI, mais quand même pas l'armée ou la CIA.

J'allais sortir mon portable de mon sac, quand un mouvement m'arrêta.

L'homme qui regardait la scène s'avança, et je cru qu'il m'avait repéré. Mais non, il s'arrêta au niveau du passage à tabac, et dit :

 _« Voilà, ce qui arrive quand on se croit plus malin que moi. Tu n'aurais jamais du essayer de me rouler. Tu aurais du_ _t_ _gentiment_ _me donner l'argent que tu me devais, et tout ça sans faire d'histoire. Tu es un véritable idiot, en croyant que tu pouvais me berner. »_

L'homme à terre répondit, mais je n'entendis pas, ce qui n'était pas le cas de celui qui devait être le chef. Car il se mit à rire, et donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de sa victime, et repris la parole :

« _Tu n'as plus d'argent. Mais je m'en fiche, il fallait en trouver mon vieux. Tiens, tu aurais pu vendre ta femme ou un de tes enfants pour me payer. Tu m'as acheté quelque chose, donc c'est normal que tu me donnes de l'argent. Car je ne fais pas de cadeau. Tu me prends quelque chose, tu le paye_ _s_ _! Un point c'est tout ! »_

Et il se remit à rire.

Et moi, je tremblais d'effroi. Je ne savais pas qui était ce mec, mais il me foutait les jetons. J'étais complètement morte de peur.

Je décidais que le temps était venu pour moi de partir. J'étais déjà restée trop longtemps, vraiment trop longtemps. J'aurais dut partir dès le début. Chaque minute où je restais en plus était une minute de trop. Donc je reculais sans faire de bruit.

J'appellerai les flics, une fois que je serais en sécurité, loin de ce type.

J'étais presque arrivée à la fin de la ruelle, et ils ne m'avaient toujours pas repéré. Je me suis dit que j'avais peut-être de la chance pour une fois.

J'avais pensé trop vite, beaucoup trop vite, car à ce moment-là, je buttais dans une poubelle, qui tomba dans un bruit d'enfer.

Il n'y avait qu'à moi que ce genre de chose pouvait arriver.

J'étais maudite, c'était certain, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose.

Je venais de signer mon arrêt de mort. Je n'avais plus qu'à faire ma dernière prière. Et je me suis mise à prier tout les dieux que je connaissais dans ma tête. Alors que je n'ai jamais cru en eux.

« _Qui est-là ? »_ Demanda le chef.

Je ne répondis pas, mais je suis certaine qu'il m'avait vu, car il reprit la parole.

« _Retourne-toi, doucement, »_ dit-il pour moi. « _Les mains en l'air. »_

Je décidais, que faire ce qu'il disait, n'était pas une bonne idée, car si j'arrivais à m'échapper, par un quelconque miracle, complètement impossible et improbable, il verrait mon visage une fois que je serais retournée.

Donc je pris la fuite. Je me suis mise à courir comme une dératée, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Sauf que là, elle en dépendait réellement ma vie, et je n'avais pas trop envie de mourir ce soir. Je courrais comme je n'avais jamais couru, et moi qui avait toujours détesté les cours de sport depuis toute petite, peut-être ils allaient me sauver la vie ces cours à la c**.

Si je m'en sors vivante de ce pétrin, je promets que je ne dirais plus rien de mal sur le sport, que je regarderais le sport à la télé avec Jacob quand il le regarde, je me plaindrais plus jamais du sport, que je crierais sur tout les toits que le sport c'est génial.

J'entendis un coup de feu, puis une balle ricocher contre un mur. Je sus tout de suite que cette balle aurait du être pour moi. Je me suis mise à accélérer, à courir plus vite qu'avant, alors que je croyais ça complètement impossible.

J'étais complètement essoufflée et fatiguée, complètement morte, mais je courais quand même dans les rues de Seattle les moins recommandables. Je slalomais entre les poubelles, les détritus, les drogués complètement shootés.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je couru, mais je continuais de courir, je ne faisais que ça courir. J'espérais simplement que j'avais réussi à échapper à mes poursuivants.

Mais à chaque fois que je croyais avoir réussi à leur échapper, je les entendais de nouveau. Alors j'accélérais à nouveau.

Je finis par arriver au port. Les docks étaient complètement noirs, tout était sombre. La nuit était noire, on voyait à peine la lune qui était cachée derrière les nuages, et on avait du mal à y voir à plus de deux mètres, c'était une chance pour moi.

Je me faufilais entre les conteneurs, en espérant arriver à fuir.

J'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que je courais entre les conteneurs. Quand je vis que l'espace s'agrandissait.

Je me suis vite rendue compte que je me trouvais sur un quai. J'étais au bord, prête à sauter. Je me demandais si c'était une bonne idée de plonger, je pourrais peut être m'échapper comme ça. Mais je n'avais jamais été une super nageuse, j'avais de grand risque de me noyer.

Puis je me suis dis que j'allais mourir si je restais plantée là, donc mourir tuée par ses types ou mourir noyée, le résultat était le même. Sauf que mes chances de survie étaient plus importantes si je sautais dans l'eau.

J'allais me préparer à me jeter à l'eau, quand j'entendis des pas, puis un coup de feu. Mon dos me fit un mal de chien, et je me suis sentie tomber dans l'eau.

Je compris que je venais de me prendre une balle.

Puis ce fut le noir.

 **POV** **Inconnu** **:**

Ce type se foutait de ma gueule ou quoi ? Quand on acheté quelque chose à moi, c'est-à-dire moi, on payait.

Bien fait pour lui. J'espère que la petite leçon que lui donnaient mes hommes en ce moment, lui fera comprendre qu'on ne se moque pas de moi !

J'étais entrain de lui expliquer cela, quand j'entendis un bruit, comme une poubelle qui vient de tomber.

« _Qui est-là ? »_ Demandais-je, c'était surement un simple chat errant.

Je regardais en direction du bruit, et je vis que ce n'était pas un chat, mais une femme, elle avait des cheveux longs. Elle en avait trop entendu, elle devait mourir.

« _Retourne-toi, doucement, »_ dis-je en sortant mon arme. « _Les mains en l'air. »_

Et là, elle détala comme un lapin. Elle partit en courant. Je me tournais vers mes deux hommes de mains, Yann et Chris, qui étaient toujours autour de l'autre imbécile, et leur criait

« _**Laissez cet idiot, là ! Et poursuivez la fille ! TOUT DE SUITE ! »**_

Et ils partirent, tout en sortant leurs flingues. Et ils commencèrent à lui tirer dessus. Mais quand ils virent qu'ils étaient trop loin pour réussir à toucher leur cible, ils se remirent à lui courir après, tout en gardant leurs flingues à la main.

Je les laissais, ils allaient surement m'appeler plus tard pour avoir d'autres instructions.

Je me tournais vers l'abruti qui avait cru qu'il pouvait me rouler, moi Phil Dwyer.

Je pesais le pour et le contre de l'aider à mourir, ou de le laisser mourir lentement, en se vidant de son sang.

« _Tu as de la chance »_ , lui dis-je en m'accroupissant à côté de lui. « _Je suis d'humeur gentille. Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir en te vidant de ton sang, et en souffrant le martyr. »_

Je vis l'espoir apparaître dans ses yeux. Je pus empêcher un petit sourire d'apparaître sur mes lèvres. Il croyait vraiment que j'allais le laisser vivre, et que j'appellerais une ambulance qui lui sauvera la vie.

Il se mit à parler, mais tellement bas, que je dus m'approcher pour comprendre.

« _Merci, merci. Je vous promets que je ne dirais rien ! Je dirais que ce sont vos concurrents qui m'ont fait ça ! »_

Je me suis mis à rire, un véritable rire sadique. Il était tellement naïf. Il me faisait bien rire.

Il me regarda, et là c'était de l'incompréhension que je lisais dans son regard.

« _Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser en vie. »_

Et je me suis remis à rire. Et la compréhension se peignit sur le visage de ma future victime, puis la peur arriva.

J'adorais voir la peur, surtout sur le visage de mes victimes. Je me sentais puissant. J'étais puissant, le meilleur !

Quand je fus enfin calmé. Je repris la parole.

« _J'allais simplement abréger tes souffrances. Adieu ! »_

Je me reculais, je n'avais pas envie de me tacher. Le sang partait difficilement des vêtements. Et je n'avais pas envie de brûler ceux-là, je les aimais bien.

Je me reculais. Un sourire sadique apparut sur mon visage.

Et je lui tirais une balle en plein tête.

Je rangeais mon flingue, et sortit mon portable.

J'appelais un de ceux qui couraient après la petite curieuse de tout à l'heure. Il décrocha aussitôt. Il avait raison, je n'aimais pas attendre.

« _Alors ? »_ Demandais-je.

« _Elle court vraiment vite, Monsieur_ , » me répondit-il. « _On_ _ne_ _l'a pas encore attrap_ _é_ _. »_

« _Vous êtes où ? »_

« _Sur les docks, Monsieur. »_

« _J'arrive_ , » dis-je simplement en raccrochant.

Je me dirigeai vers ma voiture qui était garée juste à côté.

Quand j'arrivais sur les docks, je vis des silhouettes se diriger vers les quais. Et je reconnu les silhouettes de mes hommes de mains.

Je descendis de voiture, et je me dirigeais vers eux.

Quand j'arrivais à la hauteur de mes hommes. Je vis que la fille nous tournait le dos, et elle se tenait au bord du quai, comme si elle allait sauter. Elle ne devait pas sauter, car si elle sautait elle risquerait de nous échapper.

Je passai mon doigt sous ma gorge, pour montrer qu'il fallait la tuer. Yann me comprit aussitôt, et il leva son flingue, et tira.

La balle arriva en plein dans le dos de la curieuse. Et elle tomba dans le port.

Elle était vraiment gentille, elle nous enlevait le problème de corps. On n'avait pas besoin de le faire disparaître, il était tombé à l'eau.

Ça avait été une bonne soirée, si on enlevait cette fille.

Je me tournais vers les gars, et leur dit que je n'avais plus besoin d'eux ce soir. Et je pris la direction de ma voiture.

Au moment, où j'allais monter dedans, j'entendis miauler, comme un miaulement de colère.

Je me tournais vers la source du bruit. Et je vis un chat tigré.

Le chat me regardait méchamment, comme si il allait me bouffer. Puis il partit avec un dernier sifflement de colère.

Ce chat était complètement taré, je lui avais rien fait.

Je m'installais derrière mon volant, et je rentrais chez moi.

 **POV Omniscient :**

Le corps de la jeune fille qui venait de se faire abattre flotta, puis dériva au grès du courant, pour finir par s'échouer sur une plage pas loin des docks, quelques heures avant le lever du jour.

Le chat, qui avait montré sa colère sur l'assassin, se dirigeait vers cette plage. Et il s'assit près du corps de la jeune fille.

Il se mit à miauler de plus en plus fort, pendant au moins un quart d'heure. Il lançait un appel, que tous les chats de la ville entendirent.

Il ne s'arrêta de miauler que quand un autre chat arriva, suivit par un autre félin.

Tous les matous de la ville de Seattle se réunirent sur cette plage, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Ils formèrent un cercle autour du corps de la jeune femme morte qu'était Bella Swan.

Et ils mirent tous à miauler, sauf le chat tigré.

Lui, il monta sur le corps ensanglanté qui c'était pris une balle un peu plus tôt. Il s'arrêta, les pattes avant sur les épaules sans vie de la jeune fille.

Les autres chats s'arrêtèrent de miauler. Alors que le chat tigré, qui était un Mau Egyptien, poussa un puissant miaulement, qui dut s'entendre de loin.

Et il se pencha vers le visage mort de Bella. Et il lui souffla dessus, à plusieurs reprises.

Et il partit en la laissant comme ça.

Et tout les autres chats le suivirent, et repartirent vers là où ils venaient avant l'appel de leur congénères.

Quelques minutes après la disparition des chats, la jeune fille se remit à respirer.

Après une immense respiration, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Ses yeux n'étaient plus ceux d'humains, les pupilles étaient fendues, comme celles d'un chat.

Ses sens étaient plus développés, elle voyait mieux autour d'elle, elle entendait mieux les différents bruits, elle sentait mieux les odeurs, elle goutait ses dernières sur sa langue, son toucher était plus développé, elle ressentait des aspérités qu'elle n'aurait jamais senti auparavant.

Mais elle était complètement déboussolée, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle ne voulait qu'une chose : rentrer chez elle.

Elle ne se rappelait pas vraiment qui elle était, elle se laissait guider par ses tout nouveaux instincts, car pour l'instant sa partie d'humanité avait comme disparue, mais elle reviendrait mais pas tout de suite. C'étaient ses instincts de félin qui la conduisait.

Son instinct la mena jusqu'à un immeuble. Elle sauta sur l'escalier de secours, le monta, cassa une vitre d'un appartement, elle se retrouva dans une chambre.

Elle monta sur l'armoire, et elle s'endormit sur celle-ci.

Elle se trouvait dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur avant sa « mort », dans sa chambre en particulier.

Et le réveil, qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit, indiquait qu'il était dix heures du matin.

 **OOOOOOO**

Voilà le chapitre est fini. J'espère que cela vous as plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis, cela me permet de savoir si cela vous plaît. Et aussi, cela me donne du courage pour continuer !

A dimanche prochain.

A vos commentaires !

Bonne journée.

Elo-didie


	15. Chapitre 14

Bonjour, voici mon nouveau chapitre.

Twilight et Catwoman ne m'appartiennent pas.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Comment les proches de Bella vont réagir à cette nouvelle situation. Mais surtout comment cette dernière va réagir à son nouveau statut !

Je voulais tous vous remercier pour suivre mon histoire, mais surtout Ange pour m'avoir laissé une review.

D'ailleurs, je vais lui répondre maintenant : Je vois que tu as bien cerné mes personnages. Mais je ne vais pas te donner des réponses plus précise, il faudra donc continuer à lire mon histoire ! ^^

Bonne Lecture.

 **OOOOOOO**

 **Chapitre 14 : Réveil et Inquiétude**

 _Son instinct la mena jusqu'à un immeuble. Elle sauta sur l'escalier de secours, le monta, cassa une vitre d'un appartement, elle se retrouva dans une chambre._

 _Elle monta sur l'armoire, et elle s'endormit sur celle-ci._

 _Elle se trouvait dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur avant sa « mort », dans sa chambre en particulier._

 _Et le réveil, qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit, indiquait qu'il était dix heures du matin._

 **POV Bella :**

Je me réveillais doucement, je me sentais bizarre, vraiment très bizarre.

Je m'étirais comme un chat, et je tombais !

Je tombais du haut de mon armoire !

Pourquoi j'ai dormis sur mon armoire, mais qu'est-ce que je faisais sur mon armoire !

Il s'est passé un truc trop bizarre cette nuit !

Je me rappelle m'être disputé avec Sally par rapport à ses cachets ! Après plus rien le trou noir ! Je ne me rappelle de rien !

Je ne sais même pas comment je suis rentrée chez moi ! Car même si j'ai dormis sur mon armoire, je suis dans ma chambre.

Je regarde mon réveil, et vois qu'il est treize heures.

Et merde ! J'ai raté toute ma journée de cours !

Je n'ai plus qu'à me préparer pour mon travail à la bibliothèque ! Au moins je ne risque pas d'être renvoyée pour avoir été absente du travail, et je n'ai raté que deux cours, voyons le bon côté, non ?

Je regarde mon portable, et je vois douze appels manqués, cinq d'Angela et sept de Carlie ! C'est certain qu'elles doivent s'inquiéter !

Et il y avait aussi un sms de Carlie qui datait d'hier soir :

 _Bells,_

 _Ce soir avec Jacob on va restaurant, donc nous attends pas, on rentrera surement tard !_

 _Bisous_

 _Carlie_

Alors ma sœur ne savait surement pas ce qui m'était arrivée hier soir, ni à quelle heure, je suis rentrée, vu qu'elle n'était pas là !

Ça me soulagea, car comme ça elle ne s'était pas inquiétée du pourquoi, je n'étais pas là.

Et puis comme ça, j'échappais à la dispute, je n'aurais jamais pu lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment de mon absence, puisque je ne me souvenais de rien !

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, en soupirant, j'espérais qu'une bonne douche me ferait du bien, elle me rafraichirait surement les idées, et me permettra peut-être de me rappeler de ce qui c'est passé hier soir !

 **POV Angela :**

Mais où est Bella ?

Le cours a commencé depuis un quart d'heure et elle n'est toujours pas là !

Si elle était malade, elle m'aurait prévenu, ou Carlie l'aurait fait !

Normalement elle arrive toujours avant moi ! Surtout que là, c'est Histoire de l'Art avec Mlle Greene, son cours préféré ! Si ça avait été le cours de Dwyer, j'aurais compris.

J'envoyais discrètement, pour pas que la prof me voit, un sms à Carlie, pour savoir si elle savait où était Bella.

Je m'inquiétais vraiment, ce n'étais pas le genre de ma meilleure amie de disparaître comme cela, sans rien dire, sans avertir quelqu'un.

Il devait lui être arrivé quelque chose !

Dix minutes plus tard, Carlie me répondait :

 _Je ne sais pas ! Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier midi !_

 _Hier soir, quand je suis rentrée, elle n'était pas là, puis Jake m'a emmené au restaurant._

 _Nous somme rentrés très tard, elle devait surement dormir, il n'y avait pas de lumière dans sa chambre !_

 _Et ce matin quand je me suis levée à neuf heures, je suis allée dans sa chambre, mais le lit était déjà refait._

 _Elle est surement allée à la bibliothèque ! Elle perd la notion du temps quand elle lit !_

 _Ne t'inquiète_ _s_ _, elle va surement bien !_

 _Bisous_

 _Carlie_

La jumelle de Bella avait surement raison, je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, elle était surement à la bibliothèque. J'y passerais tout à l'heure, pour aller la chercher.

Le cours était fini, je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque, où j'espérais trouver Bella.

Je m'inquiétais, ce n'était pas son genre de rater des cours comme cela.

J'arrivais à la bibliothèque, je ne sais comment tellement j'étais prise dans mes réflexions. Je saluais Mme Pince qui était à son bureau.

Je me demandais pendant quelques secondes si je devais demander à la bibliothécaire si elle avait vu ma meilleure amie. Puis je me repris, Mme Pince ne savait pas forcément qui se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, et puis elle ne voyait pas tout le monde. Des fois, il lui fallait bien dix minutes pour se rendre compte que vous étiez devant son bureau pour lui demander quelque chose.

Je me demandais vraiment comment Bella faisait pour travailler avec elle.

Je me dirigeais vers la section des livres de littérature anglaise où Bella serait surement.

J'allais à la table où elle adorait se mettre, presque personne s'installait ici, c'était une table qui était dans un coin sombre de la bibliothèque, avec une simple lampe pour la lumière.

C'était un des endroits préférés de Bee, elle adorait se mettre là, car elle disait qu'ici, elle était tranquille, jamais personne venait la déranger, car il fallait vraiment le vouloir pour aller à cet endroit, qui se trouvait au fin fond de la bibliothèque, et en plus la plupart des livres qui se trouvaient sur les étagères près de cette table, ne devaient pas avoir été ouvert depuis une bonne dizaine d'année, sauf peut-être par Bella.

Arrivée à l'endroit favori de Bella, elle n'était pas là.

Au début j'ai cru qu'elle était simplement partie chercher un livre, mais ses affaires n'étaient pas sur la table, même pas son sac ou son manteau.

L'évidence était là, Bells ne se trouvait pas là.

Elle était peut-être à un autre endroit de la bibliothèque, mais je doutais.

J'entrepris quand même de faire le tour de la bibliothèque pour essayer de la trouver.

J'avais fait trois fois le tour de la bibliothèque, mais toujours aucunes traces d'elle.

Je regardais ma montre cela faisait une demi-heure que je la cherchais dans toute la bibliothèque. J'avais même demandé à Mme Pince, et à des étudiants qui se trouvait là ! Il y avait même une fille qui devait me prendre pour une dingue, car je suis revenue la voir quatre fois de suite pour lui demander si elle n'avait vraiment pas vu ma meilleure amie

Mais où était-elle !?

Je regardais mon portable, pour savoir si elle m'avait appelé, mais je n'avais qu'un appel en absence de Carlie.

Je sortis de la bibliothèque, et j'appelais Bella.

Ça sonnait. Au moins son portable n'était pas éteint !

« _Salut, vous êtes bien sur le portable de Bella Swan. Mais je ne peux pas vous répondre pour l'instant ! Laissez un message après le bip sonore »,_ dit la voix de Bella qu'elle avait enregistré pour son répondeur.

Super, son portable n'était peut-être pas éteint, mais elle ne décrochait pas. Je raccrochais, et j'allais ranger mon portable, quand une idée me vient, Carlie avait surement des nouvelles, non ? Donc, je décidais d'appeler la jumelle de Bella.

« _Angie, tu as trouvé Bella ? »_ Me demanda Carlie à peine elle avait décroché, si elle me demandait ça, elle n'avait pas plus de nouvelles que moi.

« _Non, elle n'était pas à la bibliothèque. J'en ai fait trois fois le tour. Et j'ai même demandé à Mme Pince, mais elle ne savait rien_ , » répondis-je.

« _Mais où elle est ? »?_ S'exclama la jumelle inquiète.

« _Je ne sais pas, elle est peut-être chez vous, »_ dis-je, en espérant avoir raison, et que Bella se trouve bien chez elles.

Carlie garda le silence pendant quelques secondes, je savais qu'elle réfléchissait à ce que je venais de dire. Elle finit par reprendre la discussion, avec une voix un peu moins inquiète que tout à l'heure.

« _Oui, tu as surement raison. Elle doit être à l'appartement, j'y vais. Je t'appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau, »_ m'indiqua-elle.

« _D'accord_ , » répondis-je avant de raccrocher en même temps qu'elle.

Je n'avais plus qu'à prier que Belle soit là-bas, où que Carlie la trouvait saine et sauve.

J'étais morte d'inquiétude.

Je décidais de ne pas manger. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que j'arrivais à avaler quelque chose, même un morceau de pain.

J'avais besoin que Ben soit là, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que cela soit aujourd'hui qu'il ait un stage à faire à l'extérieur de la ville !

Je me dirigeais vers un banc qui se trouvait devant la fac. Je m'y affalais comme une grosse masse, où comme une baleine qui s'échoue si vous préférez.

Je n'avais plus qu'une chose à faire : Attendre d'avoir des nouvelles par Carlie.

 **POV Carlie :**

Je n'avais pas vu ma sœur, depuis hier midi. Mais, je ne m'inquiétais pas, j'étais rentrée tard, hier soir, car nous étions sortis avec Jake, et Bella devait surement dormir. Et ce matin, son lit était déjà fait quand je me suis levée à neuf heures, elle devait surement être partie plus tôt pour travailler à la bibliothèque elle le faisait souvent.

Il devait être vers dix heures trente quand je remarquais un sms sur mon portable, il venait d'Angela. Cette dernière était normalement en cours avec ma sœur. Est-ce qu'elle avait un problème ?

 _Bella n'est pas en cours. Et elle ne m'a pas prévenue._

 _Est-elle malade ?_

 _Bisou_

 _Angie_

Ma jumelle n'était pas en cours ! Bizarre !

Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne soit pas en cours ? Alors qu'elle était déjà partie quand je me suis levée ce matin.

J'étais certaine qu'elle était allée à la bibliothèque !

La bibliothèque ! Bien sûr !

Ça arrivait souvent à Bells d'être tellement prise dans un bouquin, qu'elle en oubliait ce qui ce passait autour d'elle, comme l'heure par exemple.

Je pris mon portable et je répondis à Carlie.

 _Je ne sais pas ! Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier midi !_

 _Hier soir, quand je suis rentrée, elle n'était pas là, puis Jake m'a emmené au restaurant._

 _Nous somme rentrés très tard, elle devait surement dormir, il n'y avait pas de lumière dans sa chambre !_

 _Et ce matin quand je me suis levée à neuf heures, je suis allée dans sa chambre, mais le lit était déjà refait._

 _Elle est surement allée à la bibliothèque ! Elle perd la notion du temps quand elle lit !_

 _Ne t'inquiète_ _s_ _, elle va surement bien !_

 _Bisous_

 _Carlie_

J'étais certaine qu'Angie la trouverait à la bibliothèque.

J'étais à la cafétéria, j'attendais Bella et Angela.

Normalement, elle aurait du être là avant moi, vu que j'étais arrivée en retard.

Mais aucuns signes d'elle.

Puis je me rappelais quand Angela devait passer à la bibliothèque chercher Bella, avant de venir ici.

Malgré le fait que j'étais certaine que Bella soit à la bibliothèque, je pus m'empêcher d'être inquiète pour elle. Donc j'appelais sur son portable.

Je l'appelais deux fois, mais les deux fois je tombais sur le répondeur.

Mais si elle était vraiment à la bibliothèque comme je le pensais c'était normal, qu'elle ne me réponde pas, son portable était surement en silencieux.

Mme Pince tuerait si un téléphone sonnait, et dérangeait le silence si important de sa chère et merveilleuse bibliothèque. Je me demandais souvent comme ma sœur pouvait travailler avec une femme pareille, et je le comprenais encore moins, le fait qu'elle ne pète pas un câble d'être sous ses ordres.

J'étais en pleine réflexion interne sur le comment ma sœur arrivait à travailler avec une mégère pareille, quand mon portable sonna, au moins cette réflexion eut comme avantage de me faire un peu oublier l'inquiétude que j'avais pour ma jumelle.

Je regardais mon portable, et vis que c'était Angela. Elle avait dut trouver Bella, et elle allait me dire qu'elles me rejoignaient tout de suite.

« _Angie, tu as trouvé Bella ? »_ Demandais-je à peine elle avait décroché, et en croisant les doigts qu'elle l'ait retrouvée.

« _Non, elle n'était pas à la bibliothèque. J'en ai fait trois fois le tour. Et j'ai même demandé à Mme Pince, mais elle ne savait rien »_ , répondis Angie, elle avait du être vraiment désespérée pour demander un renseignement à la bibliothécaire.

« _Mais où elle est ? »_ M'exclamais-je inquiète, j'avais vraiment peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose de grave à ma sœur, si ça se trouve je m'étais trompée et Bella n'était pas rentrée de la nuit, j'aurais du aller voir hier soir quand je suis rentrée avec Jacob si ma sœur était dans son lit.

« _Je ne sais pas, elle est peut-être chez vous »,_ annonça Angie avec un peu d'espoir dans la voix, cela s'entendait aussi qu'elle était inquiète pour ma sœur, vraiment très inquiète, comme moi d'ailleurs.

Je gardais le silence quelques secondes, je réfléchissais à ce que venait de dire Angie.

Et ce qu'elle venait de dire était peut-être vrai, et je priais pour que cela soit vrai, mais il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir, il ne me restait plus qu'à rentrer à l'appartement, et tant pis si je rate des cours, c'était de ma jumelle dont il s'agissait.

« _Oui, tu as surement raison. Elle doit être à l'appartement, j'y vais. Je t'appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau »,_ dis-je.

« _D'accord_ , » répondis Angela avant de raccrochais.

Je raccrochais à mon tour, rangeais mon téléphone dans mon sac, soufflais un bon coup, et me levais.

Je me dirigeais vers la sortie de la cafétéria tout en espérant qu'Angela avait raison, et que Bella se trouvait bien chez nous.

Je pris la direction de l'appartement que je partageais avec ma sœur et mon loup-garou de petit copain.

Je me demandais si je devais appeler Jake pour savoir s'il avait vu Bella. Puis je me dis que pour l'instant ce n'était pas la peine de l'inquiéter, je l'appellerais que si ma sœur ne se trouvait pas à l'appartement. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle ne soit pas à l'appartement.

Je venais d'arriver devant notre porte d'entrée. Je priais pour que Bella soit à l'intérieur. Elle devait être à l'intérieur de cet appartement, elle le devait.

 **OOOOOOO**

Voilà le chapitre est fini. J'espère que cela vous as plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis, cela me permet de savoir si cela vous plaît. Et aussi, cela me donne du courage pour continuer !

A dimanche prochain.

A vos commentaires !

Bonne journée.

Elo-didie


	16. Chapitre 15

Bonjour, voici mon nouveau chapitre.

Twilight et Catwoman ne m'appartiennent pas.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Ici, nous avons le droit à une petite discussion entre sœurs !

Je voulais tous vous remercier pour suivre mon histoire, mais surtout Steve Rogers RMNG pour m'avoir laissé deux review.

Bonne Lecture.

 **OOOOOOO**

 **Chapitre 15 : Café et Mensonges**

 _ **POV Carlie :**_

 _Je venais d'arriver devant notre porte d'entrée. Je priais pour que Bella soit à l'intérieur. Elle devait être à l'intérieur de cet appartement, elle le devait._

 **POV Bella :**

Tout en prenant ma douche, j'essayais de me rappeler la soirée d'hier, mais rien, nada, nothing, rien ne me revenais. C'était le trou noir.

La dernière chose que je me rappelais c'était : la dispute avec Sally. Je me souviens l'avoir vue partir, puis de m'être dirigée vers l'appartement. Cependant, aucuns souvenirs du chemin entre l'université et ici, comme si mes souvenirs avaient été effacés.

Cependant la douche me fit du bien.

Quand je sortais de la salle bain, j'étais complètement détendue, presque sereine, même si j'étais encore un peu l'ouest, j'avais besoin d'un café bien noir.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la cuisine pour me servir un café.

J'étais fière de moi, car bien qu'à l'ouest, j'avais réussi à me servir un café sans en renverser, un exploit quand on me connaissait.

Tout d'un coup, une révélation me frappa.

Il se passait quelque chose de vraiment bizarre, de un : je me rappelais plus de ma soirée de la veille, et de deux : je n'avais même pas trébuché une fois depuis mon réveil, ce qui était complètement impossible pour une fille aussi maladroite que moi.

J'étais tellement prise dans mes réflexions, que quand j'entendis un miaulement qui venait de la fenêtre du salon, je sursautais et me renversais ma tasse de café sur mon chemisier propre.

Et merde !

Heureusement que pendant je réfléchissais mon café s'est refroidit, sinon je me serais brûlée, et je n'avais pas besoin de ça en plus aujourd'hui.

Je me dirigeais vers le salon, et je vis un chat sur le rebord de la fenêtre, mais pas n'importe lequel, c'était LE chat, celui que j'avais tenté de sauver.

Un sourire m'échappa, et je me dirigeais vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras.

« _Salut toi. Tu sais que tu as presque réussi_ _à faire_ _en sorte que je me brûle avec mon café »,_ dis-je au chat.

Je pensais que j'avais de la chance d'être seule, sinon ma sœur et Jacob m'auraient pris pour une dingue à parler comme cela à un animal. Mais j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il me comprenait, c'était bête.

Au moment où j'arrivais à la fenêtre, le chat avait disparu.

Ce félin avait vraiment un don pour disparaître, presque à chaque fois que je voulais l'approcher il disparaissait comme par un enchantement.

Je soufflais un bon coup, il fallait vraiment que je pense à autre chose, sinon j'allais réussir à arriver en retard, même si je commençais dans une heure et demie !

J'essayerai de me souvenir ce soir, car pour l'instant j'avais autre chose à faire.

D'abord, il fallait que je change de haut, je n'allais pas arriver à la bibliothèque avec un chemisier taché de café, ce n'était pas correct.

J'étais dans ma chambre, je venais juste de me changer, quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrir.

Je regardais l'heure, il était treize heure trente-cinq.

Jacob et Carlie ne devaient pas rentrer avant plusieurs heures normalement.

Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave ? Quelqu'un avait eu un accident ?

Faites que ça ne soit pas ça, s'il vous plait, faites que personne ne soit blessé, ou pire mort !

Je sortis de ma chambre pour le salon, pour voir qui venait d'arriver.

 **POV Carlie :**

Je passais la porte d'entrée.

J'avais les yeux fermés, je n'osais pas regarder par peur que Bella ne soit pas là, et qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

Je restais comme ça au moins une minute après avoir refermé la porte derrière moi. Enfin, je restais comme ça jusqu'à ce que j'entende un raclement de gorge.

J'ouvris les yeux.

Et je vis ma sœur, Bella, ma jumelle.

Et elle était en pleine forme, elle n'était pas blessée.

Elle allait bien, même si on y regardait mieux, elle avait l'air fatiguée.

Je me dirigeais vers elle, tout en laissant tomber mon sac par terre dans un bruit sourd, et je la serrais fortement dans mes bras.

J'avais tellement eu peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave.

Mais c'est bon, elle était là, elle était vivante.

Bells me rendit mon étreinte, et me demanda un bout de quelques minutes :

« _Tout va bien, Carlie ? »_

Je me reculais, et fixais ma sœur, elle venait vraiment de demander si tout allait bien, alors que personne n'avait de nouvelles d'elle depuis hier soir !

« _Tout va bien, Carlie ? »_ Répéta Bella.

J'avais bien entendu, elle m'avait bien demandé si tout allait bien.

J'eus une soudaine envie de l'étrangler, de l'étriper, et d'autres tortures du même genre.

Je soufflais un bon coup pour me calmer, et éviter de lui crier dessus. Car si je commençais à hurler, elle n'allait rien comprendre, et se mettre en colère et je n'aurais aucune réponse, et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

« _**Bella, où étais-tu ? Tu as raté tout les cours de la journée !**_ » M'exclamais-je.

Aie ! Je n'avais pas pu empêcher ma voix de monter en volume.

Bella me regarda, étonnée, comme si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je m'inquiétais.

« _J'étais à la bibliothèque ce matin, et j'étais tellement prise dans mes recherches que je n'ai pas vu l'heure désolée, quand je m'en suis rendue compte, j'étais trop en retard pour aller en cours, »_ me répondit-elle.

Je la regardais pour voir si elle mentait, mais je ne voyais pas de mensonge dans ses yeux, et les yeux chocolats de ma sœur reflétaient toujours toutes ses émotions, et c'était comme cela depuis que nous étions enfants. Donc elle disait la vérité.

Mais comment cela se faisait qu'Angela ne l'ait pas trouvé à la bibliothèque ?

Elle m'avait pourtant dit qu'elle avait fait tout le tour de la bibliothèque.

« _Angela est passée là-bas, elle ne t'a pas vu,_ » dis-je. « _Elle_ _a_ _du_ _t_ _te rater_. »

« _Surement,_ lança Bells. _Elle a dut passer au moment où je partais, je me suis renversé_ _e_ _du café dessus. Tu sais combien je suis maladroite »,_ soupira-t-elle, et je ne pus arrêter le sourire qui me venait, Bella était vraiment maladroite, elle reprit. « _Donc j'ai du_ _t_ _rentrer à l'appartement pour me changer, et je n'ai pas vu l'heure, donc j'ai aussi raté le cours de Français de cet après-midi ! »_

Il n'y avait qu'à ma sœur qu'il pouvait arriver ce genre de chose.

Des fois, je me demandais si elle le faisait exprès, ou si la poisse ou la malchance la poursuivait spécialement, elle.

« _Y a qu'à toi que ce genre de chose arrive,_ dis-je en souriant. _Mais, s'il te plait, ne me refais plus jamais ce coup-là ! Personne n'avait de nouvelle_ _s_ _de toi, depuis hier soir ! »_

 **POV Bella :**

Tout d'un coup j'étais contente d'avoir renversée mon café ce matin, car ça me faisait une preuve qui corroborer mon mensonge.

Je détestais mentir, et encore plus à ma jumelle. On se dit tout normalement.

Mais là, je me vois mal, lui dire que j'ai oublié tout mes souvenirs de ma soirée d'hier. Elle voudrait surement appeler la police pour qu'on fasse une enquête, pour savoir s'il ne m'était pas arrivé quelque chose de grave hier soir.

Et puis, au fond de moi, j'avais une certitude, et cette certitude, c'était que pour l'instant Carlie ne devait rien savoir.

Ou du moins, tant que je n'en savais pas plus moi-même.

 _« Y a qu'à toi que ce genre de chose arrive,_ me dit ma jumelle en souriant. _Mais, s'il te plait, ne me refais plus jamais ce coup-là ! Personne n'avait de nouvelle_ _s_ _de toi, depuis hier soir ! » »_

Je lui rendis son sourire, elles avaient dut vraiment s'inquiéter, elle et Angela. Je les voyais bien retourner tout le campus pour me retrouver.

J'espérais qu'elles n'avaient pas trop chamboulé l'université lors de leurs recherches.

« _Promis »,_ lui répondis-je. « _Je ferais en sorte que si tu n'as pas de mes nouvelles au bout de dix heures, je t'_ _enverrais_ _un SMS pour te dire que je vais bien. »_

Carlie me regarda en souriant, puis me prit dans ses bras.

Et vu la force qu'elle mettait dans son étreinte, elle avait dut vraiment s'inquiéter. J'avais du mal à respirer.

« _Carlie… peu_ _x_ _… tu… me… relâcher… j'ai… du… mal… à… respirer…, »_ réussi-je à dire alors que ma jumelle m'étouffait.

Cette dernière me lâcha tout de suite.

« _**Oups ! »**_ S'exclama-t-elle.

« _Tu le dis bien »_ , rétorquais-je grognon, et sur un ton limite méchant.

Je m'arrêtais, pourquoi je lui avais répondu ça ? Et avec ce ton là ? En temps normal, je ne lui aurais pas répondu comme ça, je lui aurais simplement dit que ce n'était pas grave, que je lui pardonnais.

« _Pardon, »_ s'excusa-t-elle.

« _Pas grave »,_ lui dis-je.

Là, c'était moi ! Mais précédemment, ce n'était pas moi, normalement je n'aurais jamais rétorqué ça à quelqu'un et encore moins à **MA JUMELLE** !

Je ne comprenais plus rien, c'était comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui se trouvait dans mon corps et qui avait répondu à ma place.

C'était complètement dingue.

Je ne comprenais plus rien.

Je me tournais vers Carlie. Et je remarquais qu'elle me fixait, et vu son regard et l'expression qu'affichait son visage, cela devait faire quelques minutes, qu'elle me regardait comme ça.

« _Tu as changé »_ , m'annonça-t-elle, comme ça de but en blanc, après un silence de cinq ou dix minutes, je ne sais pas.

« _Comment ça ? »_ Demandais-je, totalement ahurie.

« _Tu as changé_ , répéta-t-elle. _Tu as l'air plus sûr de toi, moins timide, plus agressive, plus sauvage, plus dangereuse… »_ M'explique-t-elle. » _Tu me fais un peu penser à Jacob et ses frères, même si c'est un peu différent… »_

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes. Elle racontait quoi là ?

J'étais plus sauvage ! Plus dangereuse !

Depuis quand j'étais dangereuse ?

A part quand je prenais les pieds dans quelque chose, et que je tombais sur quelqu'un. J'étais tout sauf dangereuse.

On pourrait mettre mon nom comme définition au mot ''Inoffensif'' dans le dictionnaire !

Elle était tombée sur la tête ou quoi ?

L'horloge du salon attira mon regard. Et je vis qu'il était l'heure que j'aille au travail, sinon j'allais être en retard.

Donc je décidais de partir, et de laisser ma sœur à ses réflexions complètement dingues.

« _Bye, »_ la saluais-je. « _Faut que j'y aille, sinon je vais être en retard pour le travail ! »_

Au moins cela réussit de la sortir de sa torpeur, vu qu'elle sursauta.

« _A ce soir »_ , me répondit-elle après quelques secondes où elle reprit ses esprits.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée après avoir pris mon sac, et mon portable que j'avais à la main.

 **POV Carlie :**

« _Tu as changé_ , » lui lançais-je.

Et c'était la vérité, il y avait quelque chose de changé en Bella, je ne sais pas quoi ! Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent par rapport à hier matin.

« _Comment ça ? »_ Me demanda-t-elle, totalement ahurie.

« _Tu as changé_ » répétais-je. « _Tu as l'air plus sûr_ _e_ _de toi, moins timide, plus agressive, plus sauvage, plus dangereuse…_ » Expliquais-je en essayant de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais, quand je la regardais. « _Tu me fais un peu penser à Jacob et ses frères, même si c'est un peu différent… »_

Je vis à peine les yeux de Bella s'agrandir, tellement j'étais prise dans mes réflexions, pour savoir ce qu'il y avait de changer chez elle.

Mes réflexions étaient si intenses, que je sursautais, quand Bella me dit qu'elle devait partir pour aller travailler.

Je la saluais après avoir pris mes esprits.

Et ma sœur partit, je remarquais qu'elle avait son portable dans sa main.

Angela !

Je ne l'avais pas prévenue que j'avais retrouvé Bella. Elle devait s'inquiéter.

Je lui envoyais rapidement un message :

 _C'est bon, j'ai retrouvé Bella._

 _Elle va parfaitement bien._

 _Elle vient de partir de l'appartement pour son travail à la bibliothèque._

 _Bisous Carlie._

Je fus prise d'un doute.

Es-ce qu'il fallait que je parle avec Angie des changements de Bella, même si je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom dessus.

Puis je décidais de pas le faire.

Je lui en parlerais si mes soupçons se confirmaient.

Et j'envoyais le SMS.

Je m'installais sur le canapé en soufflant.

Quelle journée !

J'étais crevée !

Heureusement qu'elle était finie !

Je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était celle que Jake rentre rapidement, pour pouvoir me blottir dans ses bras, et lui raconter tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

Lui seul, il pourrait me rassurer.

J'en suis certaine.

Et puis, il pourra toujours surveiller Bella, si mes soupçons s'avèrent juste.

Cela ne faisait même pas cinq minutes que j'avais envoyé le message à Angie, qu'elle me répondait déjà :

 _OUF !_

 _Je suis contente qu'elle aille bien._

 _J'étais vraiment inquiète._

 _Je vais faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour lui parler, pour lui demander où elle était passée._

 _Bisous_

 _Angie_

Un sourire m'échappa en lisant le SMS.

Angela faisait vraiment mère poule des fois, surtout avec Bella. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ma sœur, ou pour moi d'ailleurs.

Angie était vraiment maternelle avec nous deux.

Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi.

Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre !

 **OOOOOOO**

Voilà le chapitre est fini. J'espère que cela vous as plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis, cela me permet de savoir si cela vous plaît. Et aussi, cela me donne du courage pour continuer ! Et cela me fait très plaisir ! ^^

A dimanche prochain.

A vos commentaires !

Bonne journée.

Elo-didie


	17. Chapitre 16

Bonjour, voici mon nouveau chapitre.

Twilight et Catwoman ne m'appartiennent pas.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Et que cela vous donnera envie de continuer à me suivre!

Je voulais tous vous remercier pour suivre mon histoire, mais surtout Steve Rogers RMNG pour m'avoir laissé une review.

Bonne Lecture.

 **OOOOOOO**

 **Chapitre 16 :** **Interrogatoire et chat**

 _ **POV Carlie**_

 _Un sourire m'échappa en lisant le SMS._

 _Angela faisait vraiment mère poule des fois, surtout avec Bella. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ma sœur, ou pour moi d'ailleurs._

 _Angie était vraiment maternelle avec nous deux._

 _Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi._

 _Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre !_

 **POV Bella :**

J'arrivais à la bibliothèque, encore toute retournée parce qu'avait dit Carlie.

Moi, dangereuse ?

Et puis quoi encore ?

C'était impossible que je sois dangereuse, mais faut dire que je me sentais un peu différente depuis mon réveil.

C'était comme si quelque chose c'était réveillée en moi.

J'étais encore moi, mais pas vraiment, pas totalement, comme si maintenant j'étais aussi plus.

Ça m'énervait ! J'étais incapable de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais.

J'étais tellement prise dans mes réflexions que je ne vis pas Angela qui venait vers moi. Et je lui rentrerais littéralement dedans.

Et, curieusement, au lieu de me retrouver les fesses par terre comme d'habitude pour moi, ou rattrapée de justesse par Angela.

Ce fut moi qui rattrapais Angela, pour lui éviter la chute.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait depuis ce matin ! D'abord, j'avais dormis sur le haut de mon armoire ! Après je tombe du haut de cette même armoire, et tout ça sans rien me casser ! Ce qui était complètement impossible me connaissant ! Et maintenant, je rentre dans Angela, et tout ça sans tomber sur les fesses ! Et en plus, j'arrive à la rattraper ! MOI ! ISABELLE SWAN ! La fille plus maladroite au monde !

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de bizarre depuis ce matin.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit !

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien put m'arriver hier soir !

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir.

Mes réflexions s'arrêtèrent là, car je me retrouvais emprisonnée dans les bras de ma meilleure amie, et elle me serrait tellement fort que je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

« _Angie…je…n'arrive…plus…à…respirer… »,_ réussis-je à dire.

« _Désolée_ , » s'excusa-t-elle. « _Mais j'étais tellement inquiète pour toi. S'il te plait, ne me refais jamais un coup pareil ! J'ai vraiment eu_ _t_ _peur ! La prochaine fois que tu sèche_ _s_ _les cours, envoie_ _-_ _moi au moins un SMS… »_

Et elle parla comme ça pendant cinq minutes, et tellement vite que je perdis rapidement le fil de ce qu'elle disait.

Je me demandais comment elle faisait pour parler aussi vite sans reprendre sans respiration, elle devait vraiment être très inquiète pour moi.

Et j'en étais désolée.

Je ne pouvais même pas lui expliquer, et lui dire la vérité, vu que je ne m'en rappelais pas.

J'étais certaine que quelque chose de vraiment très important c'était passé hier soir. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire, car elle et Carlie s'en inquièteraient trop. Et puis je préférais rien leur révéler avant d'en savoir plus, avant de savoir ce qu'il m'était arrivé.

Quand Angela reprit enfin sa respiration, je pus prendre la parole.

« _J'ai compris, Angie, la prochaine fois je te préviendrais »_ , annonçais-je en souriant doucement. « _Mais là, il faut que j'aille travailler. »_

Et je pris la direction de la porte d'entrée de la bibliothèque, en laissant Angela.

« _Bonjour Mme Pince, »_ saluais-je la bibliothécaire en passant devant son bureau.

« _Bonjour Mlle Swan. Vous êtes en avance, aujourd'hui_ , » dit-elle en me fixant comme si ses yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête.

Je préférais rien répondre car je ne savais vraiment pas si c'était un reproche ou un compliment, et venant de ma patronne ça pouvait autant être l'un que l'autre.

« _Quand vous aurez pos_ _ée_ _vos affaires, es_ _t_ _-ce que vous pourriez ranger ces livres ? »_ Me demanda-t-elle en me montrant un chariot plein à craquer de livres, que je devinais, venaient d'être rendus.

Super ! J'allais surement y passer toute la soirée ! Et ranger les livres ce n'était pas ce que je préférais dans mon travail ! C'était certain !

« _D'accord, Mme Pince_ , » lui répondis-je en me dirigeant vers le vestiaire où je posais mes affaires, tout en pensant à tout ce travail qui m'attendait.

Une fois fait, je pris le chariot, et commençais à ranger les livres.

A peine, Mme Pince avait disparu de mon champ de vision, et que moi-même je venais de disparaître du sien, Angela apparut devant moi comme par magie.

Je compris immédiatement qu'elle voulait des explications pour ce matin, et que là je ne pourrais pas y échapper.

J'étais contente qu'elle ait attendu que la bibliothécaire ne puisse plus me voir pour parler. Je n'avais pas envie d'être renvoyée.

« _Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ? »_ La questionnais-je.

« _Bien deviné »,_ me répondit-elle.

Je soufflais pour me donner du courage.

Je détestais mentir, mais je n'avais vraiment pas le choix. J'avais espéré éluder la question. Mais j'allais devoir lui servir le même mensonge qu'à Carlie.

Voyant qu'Angela me laissait prendre la parole la première, je me suis mise à parler.

« _Ce matin, je me suis levée tôt, car je voulais aller travailler à la bibliothèque »,_ commençais-je à expliquer. « _Je voulais travailler le cours de Dwyer, je voulais lui montrer qu'il n'_ _a_ _pas à me descendre comme il le fait toujours_. »

Ma meilleure amie hocha la tête, elle connaissait bien Satan, comme certains étudiants l'appeler. Et pour une fois que ce prof pouvait me servir pour avoir une bonne excuse.

« _J'étais tellement prise dans mon travail que je n'ai pas vu l'heure. Et quand je m'en suis rendue compte, il était trop tard pour y aller. Et puis, tellement je suis maladroite, je me suis renversée du café dessus, donc j'ai du_ _t_ _rentrer à l'appartement pour me changer »,_ racontais-je.

Angela me regarda pendant quelques secondes comme pour me jauger, et quand elle allait prendre la parole, je la coupais.

« _Je sais, j'aurais dû t'envoyer un message pour te prévenir, mais je n'y ai pas pensé_ _,_ _désolée ! Tu me pardonnes ? »_

Ma meilleure amie souffla, et me dit après un silence de quelques minutes.

« _Je te pardonne. Mais la prochaine fois, préviens_ _-_ _moi ! »_

« _Pas de problème_ , » lançais-je soulagée.

« _Je te laisse travailler_ , » dit-elle en me souriant. _A plus tard._

« _D'accord, en revoir. »_

Elle me serra dans ses bras avant de partir.

Je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais réussi à mentir avec autant de facilité. D'habitude quand je mentais cela se voyait tout de suite, j'étais rouge comme une tomate, et je bafouillais.

Et là pas une fois je n'ai bafouillé, et je n'ai même pas rougis.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir !

Il fallait vraiment que je le découvre.

Je n'avais pas d'autre recours.

Mais, je ferais ça plus tard, pour l'instant je devais travailler.

Donc je repris mon travail, l'esprit un peu plus léger de ma décision.

 **POV Angela :**

Je venais de laisser Bella après notre discussion.

J'avais l'impression que ma meilleure amie ne m'avait pas dit toute la vérité.

J'étais presque sûre qu'elle ne m'avait pas mentit, car quand elle mentait, cela se voyait tout de suite, son visage faisait alors concurrence avec les tomates mûres, et elle n'arrivait plus à parler normalement. Alors que là, elle avait parlé tout à fait normalement.

Je savais qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. Et elle devait le cacher à Carlie aussi.

Je ne savais pas si je devais la forcer à nous le dire, ou si je devais attendre qu'elle le fasse elle-même.

J'étais perdue.

Et pourquoi il fallait que ce soit aujourd'hui que le stage de Ben ait lieu ! J'avais besoin de lui parler, d'avoir son avis sur ce qu'il se passait avec Bella. Il a toujours été de bon conseil.

Et puis il y avait autre chose qui me chiffonnait, Bells était différente, pas tellement, mais elle avait l'air plus sûre d'elle, moins timide.

Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Attendre ou l'obliger à me parler ?

Quand j'arrivais chez moi, cette question me taraudait toujours.

Je décidais de la remettre au lendemain, après tout, la nuit porte conseil.

Donc je décidais de me détendre en espérant que demain j'aurais une réponse à mes interrogations.

 **POV Bella :**

Le lendemain matin, je me levais avec un peu de difficulté.

J'avais très peu dormis, j'avais passé ma nuit à réfléchir à ce qu'il m'avait pu m'arriver l'avant-veille.

Donc je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme, c'était certain. Mais je me sentais quand même mieux que quand avant je ne dormais pas assez.

Je me rendis dans la cuisine et me rendis compte que j'étais seule dans l'appartement.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, je me rappelais que la semaine dernière Carlie m'avait dit qu'elle et Jacob passeraient la journée en amoureux, vu que le campus était fermé à cause de vérification des systèmes d'alerte-incendie.

Donc je n'avais pas cours, aujourd'hui. Et j'étais toute seule, je pourrais réfléchir à tout ce qu'il m'était arrivé au calme, en fait je l'espérais.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, j'entendis un miaulement.

Je me tournais vers la source du bruit, et vis le chat, celui que j'avais essayé de sauver pas un autre, celui-là, il était assis sur le buffet de la cuisine et me regardais tout en continuant de miauler.

Je m'approchais de lui doucement. Après tout je l'avais tellement vu disparaître soudainement. Et puis j'étais certaine que le ou la propriétaire du chat pourrait m'aider avec mon problème de mémoire.

Car tous les trucs bizarres m'étaient arrivés quand ce chat a débarqué.

Le chat se mit à ronronner quand je commençais à le caresser.

Je le pris dans les bras quand je me rendis compte qu'il n'allait pas se faire la malle encore une fois, comme s'il savait que j'avais besoin de lui pour quelque chose.

« _Bon, le chat, il est temps que tu retournes chez toi, maintenant_ , » lui dis-je en le tenant dans mes bras.

Je savais que la plupart des propriétaires d'animaux mettaient leurs noms et leurs adresses sur le collier de leurs animaux.

Donc je regardais de près le collier du félin qui était entre mes bras.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, je trouvais le fameux bout de papier que je recherchais. Je le déroulais tout en gardant le chat dans mes bras, et ce dernier ronronnait toujours d'ailleurs.

Je faillis faire tomber le matou quand je vis le nom de la propriétaire du chat :

 _Nom : Mlle Anne Cope_

 _Adresse : 647 Elm St_

 _Téléphone : 555-0164_

C'était ma professeure d'histoire de la littérature !

Je n'en revenais pas, la propriétaire du chat, pour qui j'avais risqué de tomber d'une fenêtre était ma prof d'histoire de la littérature.

Je restais au moins dix minutes sans bouger tellement j'étais surprise. Mais je repris quand même mes esprits. Et mon regard fixa le félin qui ronronnait toujours entre mes bras.

« _Tu ne bouges pas ! Je vais me préparer et je reviens et on ira voir Mlle Cope ! »_ Déclarais-je à l'animal en le reposant sur le buffet de la cuisine.

Je regardais le chat pour savoir s'il m'avait compris, puis je me repris, un chat ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Pourtant, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il m'avait compris quand il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain tout en lançant des regards au chat.

Le dit chat qui miaula comme pour faire comprendre qu'il ne bougerait pas.

Et quand je revenais prête, le chat était toujours là, assis sur le buffet de la cuisine, exactement à l'endroit où je l'avais déposé un quart d'heure plus tôt.

Il miaula comme pour me demander pourquoi j'étais surprise alors qu'il m'avait dit qu'il ne bougerait pas d'ici.

Et là, le seul truc qui me venait à l'esprit était que j'étais complètement barge.

Il n'y avait aucun doute, comment pourrais-je comprendre un chat.

J'étais folle !

Un chat ne pouvait pas parler !

Alors pourquoi avais-je l'impression de le comprendre ? Que chaque miaulement qu'il faisait je le comprenais comme s'il venait de parler avec des mots ?

Alors soit j'étais devenue complètement barje, soit ce qu'il m'était arrivé il y a deux jours faisait en sorte que je pouvais comprendre ce que disait ce chat !

Et que rien de penser que la deuxième solution soit possible voulait dire que j'étais folle !

Je respirais un bon coup pour me donner du courage.

Je devais aller voir Mlle Cope pour lui rendre son chat.

Oui je devais le faire.

Il n'y avait aucuns doutes dessus, je devais le faire.

Donc je pris mon manteau et sortit de l'appartement avec le chat dans les bras.

Il me fallut une demi-heure pour arriver devant la maison de Mlle Cope.

Elle se trouvait au milieu d'immeuble. C'était une jolie maison peinte en vert d'eau, et les boiseries des fenêtres et des portes étaient blanches.

Le jardin était plein de fleurs, les fleurs n'étaient pas alignées, c'était le désordre, tout poussait un peu n'importe comment, mais cela donnait du charme à l'endroit.

En résumé, c'était une jolie maison.

Elle ressemblait à la personnalité que notre professeure d'histoire de littérature nous montrait en cours, un peu folle.

Je soufflais un bon coup en passant le portillon, et traversait l'allée.

Arrivée devant la porte, j'eus comme un doute.

Est-ce que je devais vraiment le faire ?

Est-ce que c'était une bonne idée ?

Est-ce que Mlle Cope pourrait m'aider avec mon problème ?

Est-ce que j'aurais le courage de lui en parler ?

Ou resterais-je là devant la porte sans arriver à prononcer un mot ?

Toutes ces questions passaient et repassaient dans ma tête sans arrêter. Et je n'avais de réponses pour aucunes d'elles.

Je n'étais plus du tout sûre de moi.

Au moment où j'allais faire demi-tour en laissant le chat devant la parte. Ce dernier se mit à miauler comme pour m'encourager à sonner.

Je regardais pendant quelques secondes et il se remit à miauler.

« _Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? »_ Demandais-je à l'animal, et un simple miaulement qui ressemblait à un oui me répondit.

Je soupirais, et repris mon courage à deux mains, et sonnait.

J'entendis des pas ainsi que des miaulements à l'intérieur en réponse.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur Mlle Cope.

« _Bonjour, Mlle Cope_ , » dis-je.

Elle me regarda quelques secondes comme pour se rappeler qui j'étais. Elle dut s'en rappeler car elle me sourit.

Elle devait surement trouver bizarre qu'une de ses élèves viennent la voir chez elle, plutôt qu'à son bureau à l'université. Mais je me voyais mal lui rapporter son chat à l'université, c'était plus approprié de lui ramener chez elle.

« _Bonjour Mlle Swan, »_ me salua-t-elle. « _C'est un plaisir de vous voir. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »_ Me demanda-t-elle.

Je lui montrais le chat qui était toujours en train de ronronner dans mes bras.

« _J'ai récupéré votre chat sur une corniche_ , » lui annonçais-je.

 **OOOOOOO**

Voilà le chapitre est fini. J'espère que cela vous as plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis, cela me permet de savoir si cela vous plaît. Et aussi, cela me donne du courage pour continuer ! Et cela me fait très plaisir ! ^^

Et puis vous pourrez me faire part de vos théories pour la suite !

A dimanche prochain.

A vos commentaires !

Bonne journée.

Elo-didie


	18. Chapitre 17

Bonjour, voici mon nouveau chapitre.

Twilight et Catwoman ne m'appartiennent pas.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Un début d'explications arrive dans ce chapitre.

Je voulais tous vous remercier pour suivre mon histoire, mais surtout Steve Rogers RMNG pour m'avoir laissé une review.

Bonne Lecture.

 **OOOOOOO**

 **Chapitre 17 :** **Déni et herbe à chat**

 _La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur Mlle Cope._

 _« Bonjour, Mlle Cope, » dis-je._

 _Elle me regarda quelques secondes comme pour se rappeler qui j'étais. Elle dut s'en rappeler car elle me sourit._

 _Elle devait surement trouver bizarre qu'une de ses élèves viennent la voir chez elle, plutôt qu'à son bureau à l'université. Mais je me voyais mal lui rapporter son chat à l'université, c'était plus approprié de lui ramener chez elle._

 _« Bonjour, Mlle Swan », me salua-t-elle, avec un sourire. « C'est un plaisir de vous voir. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Me demanda-t-elle._

 _Je lui montrais le chat qui était toujours en train de ronronner dans mes bras._

 _« J'ai récupéré votre chat sur une corniche, » lui annonçais-je._

 **POV Bella :**

Mlle Cope me regarda puis reporta son regard sur son chat, et pris la parole.

« _Dis-moi, Eclipse_ _, t_ _u ne m'avais pas encore ramené une de mes élèves à la maison. »_

Alors comme ça, ce chat s'appelait Eclipse. Je pensais que ça lui allait bien, après tout il avait une tendance à s'éclipser très rapidement. Je retournais mon attention envers ma prof d'histoire de littérature.

« _Entrez, je vous en prie »,_ me dit-elle en me laissant un passage.

Je la suivis dans sa maison. J'avais envie de lui dire que je devais y aller car j'avais cours, mais elle savait surement que le campus était fermé aujourd'hui, après tout elle était enseignante là-bas.

Alors j'entrais dans le hall d'entrée. La maison avait l'air chaleureuse.

A peine ai-je fait un pas dans la bâtisse, que je me fis assaillir par des chats.

Ils se collaient à moi en miaulant. Ils frottaient leurs têtes sur mon pantalon, comme pour me dire bonjour.

Donc j'avançais en faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur un chat, et tout cela en gardant le chat anti-Jacob dans les bras.

Il m'a fallut bien cinq minutes pour traverser le hall de Mlle Cope, puis entrer dans le salon, et m'assoir sur le canapé. Ce n'était pas que la demeure soit immense, elle était d'une taille tout à fait normale, pour une maison se situant, dans un quartier calme et un peu aisée de la ville de Seattle. C'était dut au fait que j'avais du jouer à éviter les chats. Ce qui m'avait surpris le plus, c'est que j'avais réussi à le faire sans me casser la figure, un exploit pour moi ! Après tout, j'étais Isabella Swan ! La fille la plus maladroite au monde !

C'est vrai, je devais peut-être un peu exagérer. Je n'étais peut-être pas la fille la plus maladroite au monde, en fait je l'espérais, ça m'évitait de tomber dans la déprime.

Donc une fois que j'étais installée. Le chat tigré qui était toujours dans mes bras, sauta sur le fauteuil à côté, et s'y assis bien droit.

Alors qu'une bonne partie des autres chats s'installaient à côté de moi dans le canapé.

J'étais vraiment, mais vraiment mal à l'aise. Je me demandais encore pourquoi j'étais là.

Je me rongeais les ongles sans m'en rendre compte presque à sang.

Carlie aurait été là, elle aurait attrapé mes mains, en me disant d'arrêter de les martyriser, qu'elles n'avaient rien fait, et qu'elles n'y étaient pour rien.

Le fait de penser à ma jumelle me détendit un peu, comme toujours. Elle arrivait toujours à détendre mes nerfs même quand elle n'était pas là physiquement, il suffisait simplement que j'imagine ce qu'elle dirait ou ferait dans cette situation.

Mlle Cope nous servait du café pendant que je réfléchissais à tout ça.

Alors que je cherchais mes mots pour expliquer à mon professeur ce que je faisais avec son chat, elle prit la parole.

« _Eclipse_ , » dit-elle simplement.

« _Pardon_ , » répondis-je.

Je n'avais pas trop bien comprit ce qu'elle avait dit. J'avais été trop prise par mes réflexions internes comme d'habitude.

« _C'est son nom_ , » expliqua-t-elle en reposant sa tasse de café dans sa soucoupe. « _C'est une chatte Mau Egyptienne. La race la plus rare de toutes, les chats des temples. »_

Super, pensais-je peu enthousiaste. J'allais avoir un cours sur les chats, alors que j'hochais la tête, mon professeur continua de parler.

« _On dit que les Mau on_ _t_ _certains pouvoirs exceptionnels_... »

« _Comme d'apparaitre soudainement, je sais_ , » dis-je, après tout c'est ce que j'avais remarqué après Eclipse n'avait pas arrêté de le faire depuis que je l'avais rencontrée.

« _Parmi bien d'autres_ , répondit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à la dite chatte qui était toujours assise dans son fauteuil.

« _Votre chatte… »,_ Commençais-je tout en regardant les chats installés autour de moi.

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, car un chat noir avait sauté sur la table basse et avait commencé à boire dans ma tasse que j'avais posée là.

« _Socrate, pas de caféine, »_ le gronda Mlle Cope, puis elle reprit pour moi. « _Ça a tendance à le rendre irritable. Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette, ma chère Isabella_. »

« _Bella, »_ la reprit-je automatiquement, alors que tous les chats tournaient la tête vers moi pour me regarder.

« _Bella, »_ répéta-elle en souriant. « _Si c'est à cause des chats peut-être. Ils semblent s'être véritablement toqué_ _s_ _de vous. »_

« _En fait je crois que c'est vraiment une mauvaise semaine pour moi, »_ la contredis-je. « _Je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir de toute la soirée de lundi ! »_

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je lui disais ça. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Je n'avais même pas dit à ma jumelle que je me rappelais pas de cette soirée, et que je ne savais pas comment j'étais rentrée à la maison ! Alors pourquoi je disais ça à mon professeur d'Histoire de Littérature ! C'était insensé !

« _Je pourrais peut-être vous aider, »_ me dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« _Bien sûr, »_ répondis-je, mais je ne pensais pas du tout en réalité qu'elle pouvait m'aider. « _Non, vous savez ça ne vous concerne pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venue et restée là, alors_. »

Tout en disant cela, je prie mon sac, et me levait.

« _Allez-y, dites-moi, je vous en prie »,_ me dit-elle en me tendant la main, comme pour me retenir.

« _Nan, vraiment_ , » répondis-je tout en reculant vers la sortie. « _Je suis en retard pour un rendez-vous. Je suis désolée. Je ne devrais même pas_ _... »_

Je ne savais même pas comment l'idée du rendez-vous mettait venue à l'esprit. Mais il fallait que je parte. Il le fallait. C'était mieux pour tout le monde, en tout cas pour moi. Je n'étais pas prête à parler de lundi soir, tant que moi-même je n'en saurais pas plus.

« _N'hésitez pas à revenir n'importe quand. Je suis toujours là si je ne donne pas un cours,_ » m'annonça-t-elle en souriant. « _Ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir de la visite, surtout celle d'une de mes étudiantes préférée_ _s_ _. »_

Et elle lança quelque chose.

Je le rattrapais par réflexe.

C'était une petite boule d'herbe.

Son odeur rafraîchissante et surtout irrésistible arriva à mon nez.

Je ne pus empêcher ma main de monter à mon nez pour mieux sentir cette odeur. Et je me mis à renifler la boule d'herbe comme un chien qui suit une piste. Puis je fis rouler la boule sur mon visage sous mon nez tout en l'écrasant sur ma joue pour mieux avoir l'odeur tentante.

Mlle Cope me la reprit des mains. Elle s'était approchée pour mieux voir.

Je fus très déçue de plus avoir la balle.

C'était comme si, elle m'avait pris ma friandise préférée sous mon nez.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de m'arriver à l'instant.

Mon instinct avait repris le dessus pendant quelques minutes, dès que j'avais senti cette odeur.

« _C'est de l'herbe à chat_ , » m'expliqua mon professeur, et elle souriait comme si elle avait comprit quelque chose et qu'elle savait que moi je ne le savais pas et que c'était à mon propos.

De l'herbe à chat !

Pourquoi j'avais réagis comme ça quand l'odeur de l'herbe à chat m'était arrivée dans le nez ? Ce n'était pas normal.

Et voilà encore une bizarrerie à mettre en plus pour ce début de semaine !

Sur le chemin du retour, je faillis faire plusieurs fois demi-tour. Mais à chaque fois, que je me retournais pour retourner chez Mlle Cope, je me disais que c'était idiot donc je reprenais le chemin de l'appartement.

Je n'arrêtais pas de renifler, j'avais encore l'odeur dans le nez. Et j'en voulais encore.

Et puis il avait le fait que je savais que mon professeur me cachait quelque chose.

J'étais certaine qu'elle savait ce qui m'était arrivée lundi soir, ou du moins une partie.

Puis après, je me disais que c'était débile, et qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve qu'elle sache quelque chose.

Et à ce moment-là, le sourire, qu'elle avait fait après m'avoir dit que c'était de l'herbe à chat, me revenait en mémoire, et je savais qu'elle savait quelque chose.

Je réfléchissais comme cela sur tout le chemin entre la maison de mon professeur à l'appartement que je partageais avec ma sœur et Jacob.

Une fois rentrée chez moi, je pris la résolution de retourner chez Mlle Cope, si jamais je ne trouvais rien par ailleurs, où qu'il se passe quelque chose qui m'y oblige.

Fière de cette décision, je me sentais plus légère.

 **POV Mlle Cope :**

J'étais installée sur mon fauteuil en train de boire un café, que je venais de préparer pendant que mon invitée arrivait jusqu'au salon en slalomant entre les chats. Une de mes élèves, Isabella Swan, était assise en face de moi, elle venait de me ramener Eclipse, un de mes chats.

Je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent en elle par rapport à ce que je voyais quand elle était en cours, quelque chose de plus sauvage.

Eclipse ne l'avait pas quand même fait !

Il fallait que j'en sois sûre.

« _Eclipse_ , » dis-je simplement pour entamer la conversation, je voyais bien qu'elle cherchait ses mots.

« _Pardon »_ , répondit-elle.

Je ne pus arrêter le sourire qui s'affichait sur mon visage, je venais de la sortir de ses réflexions intérieures. Donc je repris la parole pour m'expliquer, tout en posant ma tasse de café sur sa soucoupe.

« _C'est son nom_. _C'est une chatte Mau Egyptienne. La race la plus rare de toutes, les chats des temples. »_

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de rajouter quelques précisions sur cette race si spéciale de chat. Alors qu'Isabella hochait la tête pour montrait son accord ou le fait qu'elle écoutait ce que je racontais et qu'elle le comprenait, je ne sais pas, je repris la parole.

« _On dit que les Mau on_ _t_ _certains pouvoirs exceptionnels_. »

« _Comme d'apparaitre soudainement, je sais_ , » dit-elle.

J'étais certaine qu'elle avait du voir ça. Eclipse adorait apparaître et disparaître, et c'est de là que venait son nom après tout !

« _Parmi bien d'autres »_ , répondis-je en faisant un clin d'œil à ma chatte qui était installée droite sur un fauteuil, son fauteuil d'ailleurs. Elle se l'était appropriée dès qu'elle a été assez grande pour pouvoir monter dessus toute seule !

« _Votre chatte… »,_ Commença mon élève tout en regardant les chats installés autour d'elle.

Faut dire qu'une bonne partie de mes chats s'étaient installés sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, car Socrate avait sauté sur la table basse et avait commencé à boire dans sa tasse qu'elle avait posée là. Je l'arrêtais, il n'avait pas le droit de boire de la caféine !

« _Socrate, pas de caféine »,_ le grondais-je, puis je repris pour mon invitée. « _Ça a tendance à le rendre irritable. Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette, ma chère Isabella_. »

« _Bella »,_ me corrigea-t-elle automatiquement, alors que les chats tournaient tous la tête vers elle.

Le fait qu'elle me corrige comme cela automatiquement, me fit sourire, elle ne devait vraiment pas aimer son prénom !

« _Bella »,_ répétais-je. « _Si c'est à cause des chats peut-être. Ils semblent s'être véritablement toqué_ _s_ _de vous. »_

« _En fait je crois que c'est vraiment une mauvaise semaine pour moi »,_ me contre dit-elle. « _Je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir de toute la soirée de lundi ! »_

Alors si Eclipse avait bien fait ce à quoi je pensais, elle avait dut le faire lundi soir. Mais qu'était-il arrivé à Bella pour qu'elle meure lundi soir !?

Je n'arrivais pas à deviner.

Mais si Eclipse avait fait ce qu'elle avait fait, c'est qu'elle avait une bonne raison.

 _« Je pourrais peut-être vous aider, »_ dis-je d'une voix douce.

Je savais qu'elle avait besoin d'aide.

Elle ne devait surement pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive !

Elle devait être dans le noir le plus total.

Elle avait besoin d'aide.

Et j'étais la seule à pouvoir lui apporter cet aide !

« _Bien sûr, »_ me répondit-elle, puis elle se reprit. « _Non, vous savez ça ne vous concerne pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venue et restée là, alors_. »

Tout en disant cela, elle prit son sac, et se leva.

« _Allez-y, dites-moi, je vous en prie,_ » insistais-je en me tendant la main, comme pour la retenir.

« _Nan, vraiment_ , » répondit-elle tout en reculant vers la sortie. « _Je suis en retard pour un rendez-vous. Je suis désolée. Je ne devrais même pas. »_

Je compris tout de suite qu'elle n'avait pas de rendez-vous. Mais je compris aussi qu'elle n'était pas prête à parler, qu'elle nierait en bloc tout ce que je lui dirais, qu'elle ne m'écouterait jamais tout qu'elle sera autant refermée sur elle.

Je n'avais plus qu'attendre qu'elle revienne d'elle-même.

« _N'hésitez pas à revenir n'importe quand. Je suis toujours là si je ne donne pas un cours »,_ lui proposais-je en souriant. « _Ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir de la visite, surtout celle d'une de mes étudiantes préférée_ _s_ _. »_

Et je décidais de quand même lui faire passer un dernier petit test pour être certaine de mes déductions de ne pas faire d'erreurs, car ce que j'avais à lui révéler ne devait pas être entendu par n'importe qui !

Donc j'ouvris une boîte en bois vernis qui se trouvait sur la table de salon.

Et en ressortit rapidement une boule d'herbe à chat, que je lançais en direction de Bella.

Elle la rattrapa par réflexe.

Elle la regarda quelques secondes, pour savoir ce que c'était.

Puis elle rapprocha l'herbe à son nez, et se mit à la sentir comme le font mes chats quand je leur en donne.

Puis elle se mit à jouer avec, tout en l'écrasant sur son visage.

Je rapprochais pour mieux voir.

Après tout, je connaissais leur existence, mais elle était la première que je rencontrais.

Et j'étais heureuse de pouvoir enfin en rencontrer une.

En réalité, j'en avais déjà rencontré une, après tout ma grand-mère en avait été une, mais j'étais encore une enfant quand elle était morte.

Je la lui repris des mains avant qu'elle en mette partout.

Elle me regarda comme si je venais de lui voler sa friandise préférée.

Cela me fit sourire.

« _C'est de l'herbe à chat »_ , lui expliquais-je.

Après ça, Bella partit rapidement, comme si elle avait le feu aux fesses.

Je savais qu'elle allait revenir.

Et j'espérais que cela soit bientôt, mais je devais lui laisser le temps de faire des découvertes par elle-même, il était encore un peu trop tôt pour elle.

 **OOOOOOO**

Voilà le chapitre est fini. J'espère que cela vous a plu.

A dimanche prochain.

A vos commentaires !

Bonne journée.

Elo-didie


	19. Chapitre 18

Bonjour, voici mon nouveau chapitre.

Twilight et Catwoman ne m'appartiennent pas.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Je voulais tous vous remercier pour suivre mon histoire, mais surtout Steve Rogers RMNG pour m'avoir laissé une review.

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre. Mais ces dernières semaines n'ont pas été de tout repos au travail. Et quand je rentrais chez moi, j'étais trop morte pour écrire. Je m'excuse encore d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre.

Bonne Lecture.

 **OOOOOOO**

 **Chapitre 18 :** **Perception et meilleur ami**

 _Après ça, Bella partit rapidement, comme si elle avait le feu aux fesses._

 _Je savais qu'elle allait revenir._

 _Et j'espérais que cela soit bientôt, mais je devais lui laisser le temps de faire des découverte_ _s_ _par elle-même, il était encore un peu trop tôt pour elle._

 **POV Bella :**

Le jeudi matin, je me levais tôt, à six heures trente, mes cours commençaient à huit heures.

Normalement, le jeudi était une de mes plus grosses journées, et puis mon premier cours était avec Dwyer. Ce qui ne m'aidait pas à me lever de bonne humeur.

J'avais une très grosse envie de sécher son cours. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas perdre ma bourse à cause de ça. Et puis Dwyer serait trop heureux de me voir la perdre, surtout si c'est parce que j'ai séché son cours.

Et ça, je ne le veux surtout pas ! Je ne veux pas faire plaisir à ce taré !

Mais bon, aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas cours cet après-midi, Mlle Greene est en stage pour toute la fin de la semaine.

Je ne savais pas trop si j'étais contente de ça ou pas. D'un côté, des cours en moins ça fait toujours plaisir, d'un autre, j'aimais beaucoup les cours d'Histoire de l'art.

Donc ça me faisait une après-midi de libre, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que je prenne mon travail à la bibliothèque à dix-sept heures.

Quand Jacob avait appris ça, la semaine dernière, il avait décidé de passé son aprem avec moi. Il avait posé un demi-jour de congé rien que pour moi.

Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça, il m'avait simplement répondu :

 _ **Flash-back**_

« _Ça fait longtemps, qu'on n'a pas passé un moment à trainer ensemble comme avant, et ça me manque ! Ma meilleure amie me manque ! C'est comme si elle avait disparu ! »_

J'ai secoué la tête de dépit à ce moment-là, surtout qu'il avait commencé à faire ses yeux de chien battu.

Vous avez déjà vu un mec, un loup-garou, de presque deux mètres de haut, vous regarder dans les yeux, avec le même regard que le chat Potté dans Shrek !

Imaginez ça, et vous aurez la tête de mon meilleur ami dans son grand moment : '' Je suis seul au monde, et sans défense, occupes-toi de moi. ''

Et pendant ces moment-là, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de lui faire une tape derrière la tête à la Gibbs, ce que je fis bien sûr. Alors que me jumelle qui se trouvait dans la pièce ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, devant l'expression de son petit ami.

« _C'est ça, »_ lui répondis-je. « _Et si j'ai quelque chose de prévu ? »_

« _Ben…tu annules. »_

Il m'avait répondu ça tellement naturellement, comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, ou que s'il y en avait une, elle était moins bien que celle-là.

« _**Rahhh ! »**_

Ce fut le seul truc qui put sortir de ma bouche, tellement j'étais énervée.

J'avais une grosse envie de le frapper.

Je préférais sortir de la pièce, pour rejoindre ma chambre, car si je le frappais j'aurais plus mal que lui. J'avais déjà essayé, et je m'étais cassée la main !

Une fois que j'étais dans ma chambre, je l'entendis crier :

« _**Alors c'est d'accord ? »**_

« _Oui »_ , lui dis-je en parlant normalement.

Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ça. C'était quand même mon meilleur ami. Mon imbécile de meilleur ami, mais mon meilleur ami quand même.

Et puis par-dessus le marché, c'était le petit-ami de ma jumelle.

« _**Je n'ai pas entendu, »**_ hurla-t-il, alors qu'il savait très bien, que je savais qu'il avait une ouïe surdéveloppée et donc qu'il m'avait entendu.

« _**J'ai pas entendu**_ , » répéta-t-il vu que je ne répondais toujours pas.

« _**OUI ! »**_ Finis-je par crier.

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de s'afficher sur mon visage, quand je l'entendis crier et sauter de joie dans la cuisine.

Mais il ne le fit pas longtemps, ma sœur le rabroua très rapidement. Et comme à chaque fois, qu'elle le faisait, il se mit à bouder sur le canapé comme un gamin.

 _ **Fin du Flash-back**_

Ce souvenir me mit de bonne humeur.

Jack était toujours de bonne humeur, et sa bonne humeur était très contagieuse, pire que la grippe !

Les seules fois où j'ai vu autre chose que de la bonne humeur sur le visage de mon meilleur ami, c'était quand Carlie était dans la même pièce que lui (bien sûr c'était avant qu'il ne s'imprègne d'elle, à l'époque où ils se disputaient tout le temps), la fois où il avait dû annoncer à ma jumelle qu'il était un loup-garou, et qu'elle était sa compagne, quand j'ai appris qu'il était un loup-garou, et bien sûr quand sa mère est morte, il y a cinq ans.

C'est la mort de la mère de Jack, qui nous avait rapprochés. Il avait vraiment eu besoin de moi, à ce moment là.

Mes parents avaient même cru à ce moment-là, que je sortais avec Jacob. J'avais eu un mal de fou à leur faire comprendre que moi et Jake, on ne formait pas un couple, et qu'on était simplement amis.

Maintenant en y repensant, ça me fait rire, surtout que Jacob et Carlie sont très amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Je me rappelle aussi de la tête de Charlie, notre père, quand il avait apprit que Carlie sortait avec Jake.

Il était passé par tous les couleurs, puis il avait bégaie. Je n'ai compris de ce qu'il a dit qu'il croyait que c'était moi qui sortait avec Jake, ce qui nous avait fait beaucoup rire Carlie, mon meilleur ami et moi.

En sortant de mes souvenirs, je me rendis compte que je venais d'arriver sur le campus.

Je soufflais un bon coup, pour me donner du courage, et prenais la direction de la salle où j'avais cours avec Dwyer.

Si quelqu'un me regardait, j'étais certaine qu'il pourrait me comparer à quelqu'un qui sait qu'il va mourir bientôt, quelqu'un qu'on envoyait à la mort !

Je n'avais pas envie d'aller dans le cours de Satan, mais alors pas du tout.

Ah ! Ma matinée de cours était terminée.

J'avais terminée ma matinée par Histoire de la littérature avec Mme Cope.

Elle m'avait fixé pendant au moins cinq minutes au début du cours.

J'avais comme la drôle impression qu'elle m'observait, qu'elle attendait quelque chose de moi, qu'elle guettait un signe.

Et ça me rendait chèvre.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé lundi soir ?

Ma vie ne tournait plus rond depuis ce soir-là !

Et je ne savais pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais elle finirait par le découvrir !

Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à faire face à la vérité.

« _**Bella ! »**_ Entendis-je crier.

Je venais à peine de mettre un pied en dehors du campus, que Jacob m'arrivait dessus, et me serrait dans ses bras à m'en couper la respiration.

« J _e…n'arrive…plus…à…respirer »_ , réussi-je à dire tout en essayant de me libérer de l'emprise de mon meilleur ami, chose que je ne réussi pas à faire, après tout Jake était un loup-garou.

« _Oups ! Pardon ! »_ S'excusa-t-il en me lâchant.

Il me lâcha plutôt brutalement, mais je réussi à rester très facilement sur mes pieds, ce qui n'était pas normal. Car d'habitude quand il faisait ça (Il le faisait très souvent.), je finissais invariablement les fesses par terre.

Le seul truc de nouveau que j'appréciais depuis lundi soir, c'est que j'avais un super sens de l'équilibre.

Un très bon équilibre !

Rien que ce matin, dans le cours de Dwyer...

 _ **Flash-back**_

Lauren la pétasse m'avait fait un croche pied, et je me suis reprise sans laisser rien paraître, personne dans la salle, à part elle et moi, ne savait que j'étais passée près de la chute. Alors que normalement j'aurais dû m'étaler au milieu de la salle.

D'ailleurs, la pétasse au QI de moule m'a regardé méchamment, comme si elle voulait que j'ai peur d'elle et que je m'écrase à ses pieds.

Et là, il s'est passé un truc encore plus bizarre.

Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux !

Et là, la peur est apparue sur son visage, et elle a un mouvement de recul, mais vu qu'elle était assise, elle est tombée de sa chaise.

Et toute la salle a explosé de rire, alors que je m'éloignais d'elle.

Quand j'étais à cinq mètres d'elle, j'entendis :

« _Tu vas me le payer, Pétasse ! »_

Je reconnus rapidement la voix de Lauren. Mais elle l'avait simplement chuchoté !

Normalement, jamais je n'aurais du l'entendre, pas à la distance où j'étais !

Alors, je compris qu'en plus de mon équilibre, mon ouïe s'était améliorée. Mais je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait pas que l'ouïe, ma vue aussi.

Mais que m'était-il arrivé lundi soir ?

 _ **Fin du Flash-back**_

Mais que m'était-il arrivé lundi soir ?

Cette question tournait en boucle dans ma tête depuis mardi matin !

Elle passait, et elle repassait.

Et puis, cette conne de Lauren qui me menaçait ! On ne me menace pas moi ! Elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait à faire !

Quoi ?!

C'est vraiment moi qui venais de penser ça !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Ce n'était pas mon habitude d'être agressive ! Normalement, j'aurais dû être morte de peur, devenir complètement parano, surveiller toutes les ombres de peur que Lauren se cache derrière l'une d'elles ! Ça c'était moi ! Et là, je ne ressentais pas une once de peur, mais une certaine excitation, une montée d'adrénaline.

C'était comme si je me préparais à chasser, et que Lauren était ma proie !

C'était vraiment, mais vraiment trop flippant !

« _Eh ! Oh Bella ! »_

C'était Jacob qui me ramenait sur terre.

Il agitait sa main devant mon visage.

« _Eh ! Oh ! Bells, tu es avec moi ? »_ Me demanda-t-il.

« _C'est bon, je suis là, Jake !_ _Désolée pour cette absence_ » m'excusais-je.

« _Tu m'as peur, Bells ! Ça fait bien cinq minutes que j'essaye de rentrer en communication avec toi ! J'ai cru que je t'avais perdue, et que tu t'étais crashé_ _e_ _dans un sombre endroit de ton esprit ! »_ Me dit-il en arrêtant de faire des signes devant mon visage.

Je ne pus empêcher de rire devant les expressions que venait d'employer mon meilleur ami ! Il n'y avait que lui pour me sortir des trucs pareils, et que je ne le prenne pas mal !

« _Tu es_ _en train_ _de_ _me_ _comparer à un avion ou à une navette spatiale, ou encore un truc dans ce genre, là ? »_ Demandais-je en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

« _Moi, pas du tout, »_ me répondit-il en me souriant, tout en se foutant royalement de ma gueule. « _Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille. »_

Je lui donnais un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule, pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'on ne se foutait pas de moi, comme ça. Mais bon, je ne pense pas qu'il comprenne ça un jour ! Il adorait se foutre de moi depuis qu'on était enfants ! Ça avait toujours été son jeu favori ! Mais bon, c'est mon meilleur ami, je ne dis rien. Je sais qu'il rigole !

Et il fait semblant d'avoir mal, en se frottant l'endroit où j'avais frappé.

Et je secouais la tête de dépit.

Et on explosa tout les deux de rires.

Il nous fallut bien cinq minutes pour nous calmer. Ça faisait vraiment du bien de rire comme cela.

La pression qui s'était accumulé depuis lundi tomba tout d'un coup. Je me sentais libérée.

Je décidais que pour cet après-midi, je laisserais mes soucis de côté, je ne penserais à rien d'autre qu'à m'amuser avec mon meilleur ami.

Je ne penserais pas aux chats qui ont des pouvoirs mystérieux, pas au fait que mes sens se soient développés, non plus à mon nouveau sens de l'équilibre, et surtout pas au fait que je me rappelle pas ma soirée de lundi.

En résumé, je ne penserais plus à ce qui me tracassait depuis le début de la semaine, cet après-midi.

Enfin, j'allais essayer.

C'est à ce moment-là que l'estomac de Jacob se fit entendre.

Je me mis à rire en le regardant, alors qu'il me jetait un regard désolé.

« _Viens, on va manger, espèce de ventre sur patte_ _... »_ Annonçais-je en me dirigeant vers le vendeur de Hot-dogs qui se trouvait toujours pas loin de l'entrée du campus.

« _Mais, je ne suis pas un ventre sur patte ! »_ Dit-il vexer.

« _C'est ça, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre ! »_ Rétorquais-je.

« _Vous ne fête pas votre_ _â_ _ge, Votre Majesté. Et sans vouloir vous offensez, Votre Majesté, vous avez l'air bien plus jeune que vos_ _quatre-vingt cinq_ _ans_! » Me dit-il tout en faisant une révérence, et un baisemain.

Je repris ma main, et lui mit une claque derrière la tête, alors qu'il riait.

« _C'est ça, fous_ _-_ _toi de ma gueule_ , » rétorquais-je.

Et je partis toute seule vers le vendeur de Hot-dogs en laissant un Jacob mort de rire qui se tenait les côtes derrière moi, en plein milieu d'un trottoir.

Et le fait que je parte sans lui, lui fit reprendre très rapidement ses esprits, car à peine cinq secondes après que je sois partie, il cria :

« _**Attends, Bella ! »**_

Je ne l'attendis pas, je savais qu'il allait me rattraper rapidement.

Et ce qu'il fit, deux secondes plus tard, il arrivait en courant à côté de moi, alors qu'on arrivait au niveau du marchant de Hot-dogs.

Aucun de nous deux parlaient, je lui faisais encore un peu la tête, et lui fixait la nourriture, en bavant presque, comme si elle était la huitième merveille au monde !

Je secouais la tête en le regardant, il ne changerait jamais.

Il a toujours été un gros mangeur, mais c'était pire depuis qu'il était devenu un loup-garou.

Mais d'après ce que je savais, tous les loups-garous étaient comme ça.

J'avais déjà participé à une soirée autour du feu des loups, et il y avait de la nourriture pour cinq régiments, et ils mangeaient tous, alors qu'ils n'étaient que six !

« _C'est ça ! Tu n'es pas un ventre sur patte !_ « Lui dis-je alors qu'il commandait trois grosses frites, et trois gros hot-dogs, rien que pour lui.

« _Je suis en pleine croissance, MOI, Mademoiselle ! »_ Me rétorqua-t-il.

Heureusement qu'il avait dit Mademoiselle et pas Madame, sinon il n'aurait pas resté de Jacob pour Carlie ce soir !

« _C'est ça, tu fais presque deux mètres ! Ne me fais pas croire que tu grandis encore ! »_

Et il rigola.

On mangea tout en discutant.

En vérité, on a rit plus que parlé, mais ça faisait du bien.

Quand on eut finit de manger, on passa devant un terrain de basket.

Jacob me lança un regard, puis regarda le terrain où des enfants jouaient.

« _Une petite partie ? »_ Me demanda-t-il.

« _Jake, je suis nulle en sport, »_ lui répondis-je.

« _Bells, s'il_ _-_ _te_ _-_ _plait ? »_ Redemanda-t-il en faisant ses yeux de chien battu.

« _D'accord »,_ finis-je par céder.

 **OOOOOOO**

Voilà le chapitre est fini. J'espère que cela vous a plu.

A dimanche prochain, si le travail est un peu plus calme.

A vos commentaires !

Bonne journée.

Elo-didie


	20. Chapitre 19

Bonjour, voici mon nouveau chapitre.

Twilight et Catwoman ne m'appartiennent pas.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Je voulais tous vous remercier pour suivre mon histoire, mais surtout Steve Rogers RMNG et SixLLK pour m'avoir laissé une review.

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre. Mais ces derniers mois n'ont pas été de tout repos au travail. Et quand je rentrais chez moi, j'étais trop morte pour écrire. Et j'avoue j'avais le syndrome de la page blanche Je m'excuse encore d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre.

Je ne pense pas pouvoir reprendre une publication régulière.

Bonne Lecture.

 **OOOOOOO**

 **Chapitre 19 : Match de basket, chat contre loup !**

 _Quand on eut finit de manger, on passa devant un terrain de basket._

 _Jacob me lança un regard, puis regarda le terrain où des enfants jouaient._

 _« Une petite partie ? » Me demanda-t-il._

 _« Jake, je suis nulle en sport, » lui répondis-je._

 _« Bells, s'il-te-plait ? » Redemanda-t-il en faisant ses yeux de chien battu._

 _« D'accord, finis-je par céder. »_

 **POV Bella :**

« _**Merci !**_ » Cria Jake en levant les bras au ciel.

Je secouais la tête devant le comportement enfantin de mon meilleur ami.

« _Comment tu comptes faire ? On n'a pas de ballon. Et le terrain est pris, »_ lui dis-je, en le regardant presque en train de sautiller.

« _Ne t'inquiète_ _s_ _pas ! »_ Me répondit-il en souriant.

Il me prit le bras et me traina jusqu'au terrain.

Les enfants qui jouaient, s'étaient arrêtés en nous voyant arriver, et nous suivaient du regard. Il y avait bien une vingtaine d'enfants sur ce terrain.

Jacob s'arrêta devant eux, et leur fit un énorme sourire :

« _**Salut les mômes, comment allez-vous ? »**_ Les salua-t-il.

Je compris que le petit-ami de ma sœur les connaissait.

« _**Salut Jack le mécano ! »**_ Cria en réponse un des gamins, un brun qui avait le ballon.

« _Son père est un des clients du garage, »_ m'expliqua Jacob, puis il se tourna vers les enfants. « _Es_ _t_ _-ce qu'on peut vous emprunter votre ballon et le terrain pour faire un petit match un contre un_? »

« _On peut regarder ? »_ Questionna un petit blond.

« _Bien sûr ! »_ Répondit Jake en souriant.

Mais dans quoi je m'étais aventurée !

J'ai toujours été nulle en sport !

Je n'ai aucune coordination !

« _Jake, pourquoi tu ne jouerais pas contre eux plutôt ? »_

J'essayais de le faire changer d'avis, même si je savais que je n'avais aucune chance d'y arriver.

« _Tu te dégonfles Bells ! »_ Me répondit-il avec un air déçu.

« _Oui, je n'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser. »_

« _Je serais gentil avec toi, je te le promets, »_ me dit-il en refaisant ses yeux de cockers. « _Et puis, ça fait si longtemps qu'on n'a pas jou_ _é_ _l'un contre l'autre. Le premier qui marque un panier gagne, comme ça ne sera pas trop long ! »_

« _Je sais que ça fait longtemps. Mais tu sais que le sport c'est dangereux pour moi ! Tu te rappelle_ _s_ _comment ça c'est passé la dernière fois_ , » rétorquais-je.

La dernière fois que j'avais joué au basket avec lui, c'était il y a au moins quatre ans, et j'avais finis aux urgences, un bras cassé, et dix points de suture à l'arcade sourcilière.

Du Bella dans toute sa splendeur !

Je vis le visage de Jacob se tordre en une grimace, il devait s'en rappeler aussi bien que moi, on dirait !

« _Je ferais attention ! Je ferais en sorte que tu ne te blesses pas »_ , m'annonça-t-il, puis il murmura si bas que j'ai eu du mal à attendre, et je compris que normalement je n'aurais pas dut l'entendre. « _Et puis si je reviens avec_ _une_ _Bella blessée, Carlie me découpera en petit_ _s_ _morceau_ _x_ _, et fera le repas avec ! »_

" _ **Un contre un ! Un contre un !"**_ Scandèrent alors les enfants.

J'haussais les épaules.

Si les enfants s'y mettaient aussi, je n'avais plus qu'à déposer les armes.

Le sourire de Jake s'agrandit encore.

Le petit brun me jeta le ballon.

Et étonnamment, je le rattrapais plutôt facilement.

Et, instinctivement, je me mis à faire des passes avec le ballon d'une de mes mains à l'autre. Je le fis rouler sur mes bras à toute vitesse.

Puis je dribblai vers le mur, couru dessus.

Je sautais, tout en me retournant.

Puis j'atterris accroupie très facilement avec le ballon dans les mains, comme si j'avais toujours fait ça.

Et tout cela sans me blesser !

Un exploit pour moi.

Mais je n'étais plus totalement moi-même. C'était comme si mon côté animal joueur était ressortit.

En plus, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

« _**Oh ! »**_ S'exclamèrent les enfants.

Jake me regardait complètement ébahi, c'était comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois.

Je renvoyais le ballon, vers le garçon brun, j'enlevais ma veste, pendant que Jack reprenait ses esprits.

Jacob fit la même chose.

« _John_ _envoi_ _la balle »,_ ordonna-t-il au garçon.

Ce dernier le fit.

Et on se mit face à face.

On se regardait droit dans les yeux, alors que Jack dribblait.

Je restais un moment plantée debout devant lui, en ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Donc je décidais de laisser mes instincts prendre le dessus, après tout ces derniers ne demandaient que ça !

Jake partit sur ma gauche.

Et je réussi facilement à le contrer.

Jake essaya de m'avoir en tournant sur lui-même, mais je réussi à nouveau à le bloquer.

Gauche-droite.

Droite-gauche.

Et je le suivais comme un chat le ferait avec une souris.

J'étais le chat, et Jacob la souris !

Je réussi à prendre le ballon à Jake, et je me mis à dribbler comme une professionnelle !

Il essaya de me prendre la balle, mais je sautais au-dessus de lui.

J'arrivais à toute vitesse vers le panier, mais je le voyais nettement.

Et je réussi à mettre le panier !

Et je retombais sur mes pieds à côté de Jake, et le ballon se trouva à nouveau dans mes mains, comme s'il ne les avait jamais quittées.

« _On pourrait ravoir notre ballon ? »_ Demanda un des enfants.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, et je lui rendis le ballon. Puis je dis à Jake en regardant l'heure :

« _**Merde, je dois y aller ! »**_

Je partis en courant.

J'avais encore le temps pour aller travailler.

Je le savais !

Mais j'avais perdu le contrôle pendant le match.

C'était comme si l'animal qui se trouvait en moi, avait pris le dessus.

Et en plus depuis quand j'étais douée au basket, ou en sport tout court !?

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive depuis lundi ?

C'était la question à un million d'euros ! Et je n'étais pas certaine de trouver une réponse, ou de vouloir la réponse, ou encore d'être prête à l'entendre.

 **POV Jacob :**

Je devais passer l'après-midi avec Bella.

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé du temps rien qu'avec elle et cela me manquait. Elle était ma meilleure amie après tout.

On mangea tout en discutant.

A la fin du repas, on passa devant un terrain de basket.

Je me lançai un regard à Bells, puis regardai le terrain où des enfants jouaient.

« _Une petite partie ? »_ Lui demandais-je

« _Jake, je suis nulle en sport »,_ me répondit-elle.

« _Bells, s'il_ _-_ _te_ _-_ _plait ? »_ Redemandais-je en faisant mes yeux de chien battu.

« _D'accord, »_ finit-elle par céder.

« _**Merci ! »**_ Criais-je en levant les bras au ciel.

Je la vis secouer la tête devant mon comportement enfantin.

« _Comment tu comptes faire ? On n'a pas de ballon. Et le terrain est pris,_ me demanda-t-elle.

« _Ne t'inquiète_ _s_ _pas ! »_ Lui répondis-je en souriant.

Je pris son bras et la traina jusqu'au terrain.

La vingtaine d'enfants qui y jouaient il y a cinq minutes nous regardait arrivaient, j'en connaissais quelques-uns. Leurs parents étaient des clients du garage où je travaillais.

Je m'arrêtais devant eux, un sourire jovial s'afficha sur mon visage.

« _**Salut les mômes, comment allez-vous ? »**_ Les saluai-je.

« _**Salut Jack le mécano !**_ » Me cria en réponse John, un brun qui avait le ballon.

« _Son père est un des clients du garage »,_ expliquais-je à Bella, puis je me tournais vers les enfants. « _Es_ _t_ _-ce qu'on peut vous emprunter votre ballon et le terrain pour faire un petit match un contre un_? »

« _On peut regarder ? »_ Questionna un blond.

« _Bien sûr ! »_ Répondis-je en souriant.

« _Jake, pourquoi tu ne jouerais pas contre eux plutôt ? »_ Intervins Bella.

Je savais qu'elle essayait de me faire changer d'avais, comme je savais qu'elle savait qu'elle avait aucune chance d'y arriver. Mais elle avait quand même un peu d'espoir pour essayer.

Elle détestait vraiment le sport.

Alors que je pensais que le sport était une des choses les plus belles au monde.

Après ma Carlie bien sûr !

« _Tu te dégonfles Bells ! »_ Dis-je avec un air déçu.

« _Oui, je n'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser. »_

« _Je serais gentil avec toi, je te le promets »,_ lui répondis-je en refaisant mes yeux de cockers. « _Et puis, ça fait si longtemps qu'on n'a pas jou_ _é_ _l'un contre l'autre. Le premier qui marque un panier gagne, comme ça ne sera pas trop long ! »_

« _Je sais que ça fait longtemps. Mais tu sais que le sport c'est dangereux pour moi ! Tu te rappelle_ _s_ _comment ça c'est passé la dernière fois »_ , rétorquais-je.

La dernière fois qu'on avait joué ensemble, elle avait finit aux urgences.

Mais ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude.

Bella finissait très facilement aux urgences !

Il n'y avait pas plus maladroite qu'elle.

« _Je ferais attention ! Je ferais en sorte que tu ne te blesses pas »_ , lui annonçais-je, puis je murmurais tout bas pour moi-même. « _Et puis si je reviens avec_ _une_ _Bella blessée, Carlie me découpera en petit_ _s_ _morceau_ _x_ _, et fera le repas avec ! »_

Je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas encore convaincue, alors je fis un petit geste vers les enfants qui se trouvaient autour de nous, et ils se mirent à scander :

" _ **Un contre un ! Un contre un !"**_

Elle haussa les épaules.

Je savais que les enfants allaient la convaincre !

Je la connaissais la Bella !

Mon sourire s'agrandit encore.

Le brun lui jeta le ballon.

Et elle le rattrapa aussitôt, et très facilement.

On dirait qu'ella avait un peu de chance aujourd'hui.

Et elle commença à faire des passes avec le ballon d'une de ses mains à l'autre, tout en allant de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que la balle devienne presque floue, même pour moi !

Puis elle dribbla vers le mur, couru dessus. Elle sauta, tout en se retournant.

Comme font les ninjas dans les films d'action, exactement pareil.

Puis elle atterrit accroupie très facilement avec le ballon dans les mains, comme si elle avait toujours fait ça.

Et elle se mit à rire.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment Bella, en face de moi !?

J'en étais plus certain !

Ma meilleure amie n'aurait jamais pu faire ça normalement, elle était la définition même de la maladresse !

L'odeur de Bella m'arriva dans le nez.

C'était bien la sienne, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent.

Quelque chose de sauvage, quelque chose de félin !

Et, j'avais toujours eu un problème avec les félins.

Après tout j'étais un loup, un canidé !

« _**Oh ! »**_ S'exclamèrent les enfants.

Je repris mes esprit en voyant Bella enlevait son manteau, je fis la même chose.

« _John envoie la balle »,_ ordonnais-je, vu que Bella lui avait renvoyée la balle un peu avant pendant que j'étais perdu dans mes réflexions sur l'odeur mystérieuse de ma meilleure amie.

Ce dernier le fit.

Et on se mit face à face.

On se regardait droit dans les yeux, alors que je dribblais.

Pour la première fois où je jouais avec Bella, je savais que j'avais un véritable adversaire devant moi, et que la partie ne serait pas gagnée facilement.

Je partis sur sa gauche.

Et elle me contra facilement

J'essayai de l'avoir en tournant sur moi-même, mais elle réussit à nouveau à me bloquer.

Droite-gauche.

Gauche-droite.

Et elle me suivait comme un chat le fait avec une souris.

Bella était le chat, et j'étais la souris.

Et ça ne me plaisait vraiment pas !

J'étais un loup-garou, pas une souris, on ne devait pas jouer comme ça avec moi !

Elle réussit à me prendre le ballon, et elle se mit à dribbler comme une professionnelle ! A une vitesse hallucinante.

J'essayai de lui prendre la balle, mais elle sauta au dessus de moi.

Et elle mit un panier.

Un panier avec un max de points gagnants aussi.

Et le panier de la victoire !

J'avais dit le premier panier mit, et celui qui met fin au match.

Et elle retomba sur ses pieds à côté de moi, et le ballon se trouva à nouveau dans ses mains, comme s'il ne les avait jamais quittées.

« _On pourrait ravoir notre ballon ? »_ Demanda un des enfants.

Elle le regarda, puis lui redonna le ballon.

Je la vis jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre :

« _**Merde, je dois y aller ! »**_ Cria-t-elle.

Puis elle partit.

Je n'eus pas même le temps de reprendre mes esprits qu'elle avait disparu.

Et une seule question tournait sans s'arrêter dans ma tête, mais comment Bella a réussi à faire cet exploit ?

On aurait dit une basketteuse professionnelle, pas la jeune femme maladroite qu'elle était normalement.

Puis je me rendis compte qu'elle avait changé.

Mais vraiment changé.

Et tout ça me rappelait mardi, quand Carlie et Angela l'avaient cherché partout.

C'est depuis ce jour-là, qu'elle avait changé.

Et puis la drôle d'odeur que je sentais dans l'appartement.

Cette odeur de félin !

Au début, j'avais cru que c'était ce chat que Bella avait sauvé. Mais maintenant, je sais que cette odeur vient de Bells.

Ce changement d'odeur me rappelait quelque chose. C'était le même genre de phénomène qui arrivait quand un humain de notre tribu devenait un loup-garou. Cependant, ce n'était pas une senteur de félin, mais une odeur de loup.

Bella serait-elle devenu un chat-garou !?

Je trouvais ça complètement stupide, elle me l'aurait dit si c'était vrai.

Mais peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, j'étais perdu moi quand je me suis transformé pour la première fois.

Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre pour en savoir plus.

Mais quoi qu'il arrive, elle restera ma meilleure amie.

J'espère simplement qu'elle osera m'en parler.

 **OOOOOOO**

Voilà le chapitre est fini. J'espère que cela vous a plu.

A vos commentaires !

Bonne journée.

Elo-didie


End file.
